The Reluctant Lady Bass
by FrozenandYetNot
Summary: It changed from her perfect dream to her worst nightmare - Blair Cornelia Waldorf is jilted at the altar by the one she loved all her life and now has to wed the one man she never met but always scorned-AU Chair with slight D/S/N
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second FF story- This is a historical FF based on mostly Chair with some other GG characters thrown in. I would like to provide a disclaimer at once that I have not really researched much on this story and hence many facts may be wrong. I have invented names of certain areas and moved some places across the globe to accommodate my story.

Here is the prologue- Let me know if I should continue it or shelve it?

…

The darling little estate Herrington was sparkling in its full glory. Its beauty was renowned in all of England but today the estate would have astonished the grandest of praises. The countryside was covered in the first flush of spring and the dwindling paths had been decorated with huge carnations of white and pink. Golden lamps blinked at the passing carriages and flower strewn maneuver brought the first view of Waldorf-Astoria- the beautiful mansion of Lord Harold Edward Pillius Waldorf and his gracious wife Lady Eleanor.

The mansion's décor matched the expectations of the masses of distinguished guests arriving and even astounded some of them. Clearly Lord Waldorf had not left a stone unturned to make the day as beautiful as possible. It was the wedding of his only beloved daughter-the heiress to the distinguished house of Waldorf-Astoria and the estate of Herrington-Blair Cornelia lady was generally spoken of as a virtuous, polite and traditional young woman- a ripe catch for many young men. They were all thwarted before they even attempted to captivate her as Ms. Waldorf had been betrothed to Nathaniel Archibald since the age of ten.

However, as a mere formality she came out last with the notorious Ms. Van der Woodson whose scandalous exploits provided weekly entertainment for many bored elderly ladies. The said Ms. Van der Woodson was now running amok in a sunshine yellow gown with sparkling beads as a low-cut neckline.

"Serena- oh thank the lord- I finally managed to locate you. Mother has grown frantic and Blair was asking for you too" said an impish blonde teenage boy. He stopped as he saw that they had an audience.

"Mr. Humphrey- I –I was not expecting to see you here" Eric Van der Woodson said, eyeing his dark haired lawyer.

The man bowed and gave him a grim smile.

"I merely had some business to talk to Ms. Van der Woodson about. I am sorry if I startled you, my lord"

Eric glanced at his sister, wondering what new ruckus she was creating when she suddenly spoke up.

"Let's go Eric- I am done talking with _Mr. Humphrey_" she said, pulling him away from there.

Eric shook his head.

"Serena what business did you have with him?"

Serena rounded on him

"Why do you ask?"

Eric shrugged

"I was merely curious as to what business you have with my lawyer"

Serena gave a snort but it came out as a muffled sob: "You may have inherited father's title but I am still older than you"

"Serena..." he began patiently

"..I can do whatever I please. You do not own my life, Lord Van der Woodson" Serena ranted " It seems like everyone has made it a profession to come interfere in my life- like I have no say in it- like my life is made to led by everyone but me..It is as if..."

He would have lost his temper if he had not noticed the desperation in her tone which steadily rose as her rant progressed. He caught her arms and made her sit down. It would do no good to take his unsteady sister back to a hall filled with wedding guests- It would harm her already fragile reputation. He wished he could get Blair to handle Serena now but it would be improper to march up to her demanding her attention moments before she wed the Archibald heir.

"This is about your engagement to Lord Rose?" he asked calmly

Serena laughed wildly

"Engagement? You mean sale..."

Eric shook his head

"You think this is about wealth,Serena?He may be a wealthy man but he is also a perfect gentleman- He is considered quite a catch and you should consider yourself lucky that he chose you.."

"I didn't want him to choose me and I mostly certainly didn't want mother to engage me to him without my consent" she said, staring at granite building

Eric swallowed hard: "It might not seem so presently but she is thinking of your best interests" He changed his tone and spoke sternly "Now what escape route were you planning with my lawyer, Serena? Please tell me you did not petition to the court saying the engagement was non-consensual or something equally scandalous as that. Not only it would be worthless – it would effectively ruin whatever reputation we managed to preserve"

Serena stared at him with glassy eyes for a moment before she said: "Sometimes I wish my little brother never grew up." She swallowed hard "Do not worry whatever escape I was planning- it didn't work."

With that she burst into tears. Eric sat next to her wishing he knew how to console her.

"Serena..." he began after a pause

But she looked up and shook her head

"Not today Eric- It's my best friend's wedding and I must go find Blair"

With that she left leaving Lord Van der Woodson wishing for his father to be alive or for an attentive mother- or a magical solution which could make his sister happy.

…

_You will the most beautiful bride ever_

That was the first thing Nathaniel Archibald had told her and she had believed him. Today she will be his bride and hence she needed to perfect. Standing in front of the mirror Ms. Waldorf eyed herself critically. She was dressed in a full-length white gown embroidered with white lace and pearls in the blouse. The hem was embedded with tiny solitaries. Her hair was braided up and her dark eyes sparkled underneath the veil with anticipation.

She looked like a princess- Her gown was made on the lines of the bridal wear of Princess Adriana when she wed the Prince of Wales last summer but it was a tad more traditional. Blair had lived life as a princess and dreamt of being a princess but she settled for being Lady Archibald of Hertfordshire quite happily. Nathaniel was handsome, polite and a true gentleman. He was also one of her oldest friend and her betrothed for almost nine years now.

"I do not believe this" announced the whiny voice of Isabel

Blair looked up watching the excitement on her face as she sat down next to Penelope and Charlotte and squeaked excitedly: "Prince Edward has graced the occasion. I just saw the royal procession. I did not know that His Royal Highness would come"

Blair smiled as she saw the quirk of jealousy and excitement on her friends' faces.

"The king is very fond of my father and Prince Edward dotes on me. It is only natural that he would show up" she said patiently

Penelope's mouth dropped open: "You always said that Blair. However never in my life have I seen the royal family attend a wedding"

Blair smiled sweetly "Maybe you should start acquainting yourself with prominent families, Penelope. My wedding would be a fine place to start. I assure you only the classy families of England and Europe are here today to celebrate my happiness"

Penelope flushed an ugly purple but then plunged on: "I actually saw Lord Bass when I was coming up"

Blair flushed and Penelope continued triumphantly: "And not only that I saw his son strutting around as well"

There was a gasp as the ladies started speaking in whispers: "The notorious Bass heir"

"The Chuck Bass?-" Isabel said wide-eyed

Blair grimaced, feeling slightly annoyed with Nate. She had requested him not to invite Charles Bass to their wedding but he had been firm. Nate had an unexplainable friendship with the notorious Chuck Bass but Blair did not understand the need to invite him even though he may be Nate's best friend.

Lord Charles William Bart Bass, more commonly known as the Chuck Bass, was the only the man who represented every vice imaginable. He was known to be a raging alcoholic – a wild man who was a famous rake and they said that he trapped unwilling women in the dungeons of the Bass Manor and did unimaginable things to them. He was the society most whispered about and scorned heir- Most people would like to strike off as outcasts but the unbelievable wealth and fortune of Lord Bass made them re-consider. Blair Waldorf wanted them struck out- whether they were unbelievably wealthy or not. It seemed that her fiancé has disrespected her wishes.

She did not join the scandalous gossip that the ladies started whispering about and the sight of Penelope's smug smirk made her want to scream at Nate- But she pasted a smile on her face-it was her wedding day and nothing shouldn't mar it.

Not a stupid smirk- Not Penelope or Chuck Bass.

….

Nathaniel Archibald was standing at the entrance staring out at the arriving carriages. It was the foyer that he first met his bride-to-be and he immediately liked her sweet smile and her polite curtsy. As the years passed he realized that Blair Waldorf was much more than the ever-polite persona she adopted. One thing he knew was that she was a perfectionist and their wedding day would be the epitome of perfection. He looked around and saw nothing that could doubt the validity of that pronouncement.

It was exactly as she had dreamed of-He could imagine her walking in her dream wedding gown and smiling at him as she took him for life. Suddenly a different vision intruded his mind- masses of golden hair shining like sunshine and a smile that charmed all-She wouldn't be dressed in white-No she won't- she would choose something decidedly improper to wear on her wedding day-She would not pretend for anyone- She would just be Serena.

As soon as the image intruded the longing that he subdued within himself for years flared inside him. It was impossible-Not only was he betrothed to Blair, Serena was Blair's bosom friend- He could not ever hurt Blair as such even though Serena captured his mind very frequently. He remembered the stolen glances and secret smiles-

He shook his head. He needed to get a hold of himself- Today was his wedding and from today onwards he needed to ensure that he never betrayed Blair-not even in his thoughts.

"You look as melancholy as only the groom should, Nathaniel"

Nate turned around and grinned. Chuck Bass stood smirking at him.

"You came? I thought you hate mingling with the society" Nathaniel said

"Now that isn't really true, is it Nathaniel?" Chuck asked raising his eyebrows

Nate laughed

"I meant polite society"

He quickly smoothed his face into a polite expression when Lord Bart Bass appeared at his side.

"I see that His Royal Highness himself is attending the wedding" he said in an awed voice "I must congratulate you on an excellent match"

Nate thanked him and Bart gave him an approving nod before turning to his son "Charles, come meet Viscount Grimalkin"

Chuck gave him a disgusted look before he followed his father. It was then he saw her and she rushed past the guests quickly. She looked beautiful as always-Her golden hair let down and a gorgeous yellow gown accentuating her stunning figure. However what caught his attention was the way her shoulders were bent as though she was crying.

He quickly excused himself and followed Serena, his heart beating rather fast. He saw her entering the alcove and he followed her. She was hunched on the corner of the room and when he closed the door she started.

She turned and he saw that her cheeks were trailed with tears and her eyes brimming with fresh ones. Without thinking he moved towards her and held her arms

"Serena- what's wrong? What happened?"

She stared at him for a moment and then collapsed in his arms sobbing. He was taken aback as she sobbed on his chest clinging onto his shirt. He had dreamed of holding her so many times and now that she was here-he couldn't bring himself to hug her back.

"Oh Natey" she hiccupped

"What is it Serena? Tell me please" he begged "Please tell me what happened-why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? I am crying for my heart is breaking..." she said looking at him with her brilliant blue eyes. He felt his heart breaking as she spoke

"I am crying because my mother engaged me to Lord Rose and..."She said wiping her eyes.

His heart froze-She was engaged to Lord Rose- She will marry him and she will bear his children. Suddenly Nate couldn't breathe- not function properly. It shouldn't matter to him who she will marry but it did-

"I am crying because I have to marry him and he is not the one I love" She pressed her head against his chest while she said that

"You love someone?" Nate asked his throat dry

She looked up at him and a sob escaped her: "I could never tell...me- I…It was always from the sidelines, from the shadows – in secret-But I do love...But my love is not recipocrated"

His heart clenched. His love had been from the sidelines too- He never told her but he now knew that she felt the same way...that she felt the same stirrings that he had.

"Why do you think it is not reciprocated?" he asked

"It is proved today..." she said pressing a hand on her mouth. He had the urge to curse loudly. It pained him to see her ache but what could he do? He had familial obligations and he had his promises to Blair to be fulfilled but they all paled as he saw the pain in her eyes- the pain clenching his heart. If he was always in love with someone else how could he make Blair happy?

He was ruining three lives by following the dictates of his family

He cupped her face

"You do not want the wedding..."he began but she cut him across

"No- God no"

"Then it would not happen" he said firmly "Go to my house in Grosvenor Street and wait for me. I will sort this out"

She pulled back

"No –Nate- No- This is your wedding day –I couldn't ask you to..."

"You are not asking anything of me...I am doing this on my now" he said staring into her eyes

She looked down

"I cannot- Blair..."

He shook his head feeling a pang in his heart.

"Blair will be hurt now but she will understand one day"

There was a silence as they both stared at each other and then she nodded.

…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great response. Once again I am providing the disclaimer that my research for this story was really limited. Also for some weird reason every time I type Woodsen my MS Word rejects it as a spelling error so is sticking with Woodson.

R& R

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them.

…

The deeply set pearls and solitaires made the gown very heavy. Blair held onto the hem and stood up as her maids entered in a rush. They were all dressed for the day in the livery of the house of Waldorf-Astoria. Blair felt a rush of affection for then as she took them in- they were a huge part of childhood, albeit an ignored one.

"Is it time, Dorota?" she asked her personal maid and childhood nanny

The porky maid opened her mouth to reply but before she could utter a word the door opened again and Lady Anne and Lady Eleanor entered.

"Is everything in order? I assume it would be very soon time to take Blair down" Eleanor said looking around the room before her eyes fastened on her daughter. "Oh Blair"

She smiled and came forward in a rush "Oh my child- you look beautiful"

Lady Anne laughed "While you are almost always right, Eleanor, I have to disagree on this. To say she looks beautiful is a gross understatement"

Blair smiled at Anne and then turned to look at her mother whose eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She grasped her daughter's hands and gave them a little squeeze "When did you grow up, my child? It seems like yesterday I was teaching you to walk"

Blair felt a lump forming in her throat and Dorota gave a loud sob from the side. Blair took a deep breath fighting tears. She could not cry as it would mess her face up but the urge had never been stronger.

"Did you get your something old, Blair?"

"Yes Lady Anne" Blair replied, grasping the Van der Bilt ring on her right hand. It belonged to Anne's late great-grandmother. "I cannot thank you enough..."

"Blair please- You are going to become my daughter today"

Blair opened her mouth to reply but a muffled sound of cursing and yells interrupted her. She started staring at her mother who looked equally surprised. She gave an apologetic smile to the ladies in the room.

"If you would excuse me for a second I shall go inquire as to the reason behind this undignified ruckus"

She quickly opened the door and left with Dorota trailing her. As the door opened Blair could hear the yells herself. She flushed hard hearing a few words she had never encountered. She had never heard such a brawl- The Waldorf- Astoria was the most dignified household and to think that a few ruffians had entered and that too on her wedding day made Ms Waldorf boil with anger.

She was about to ask one of her maids to close the door when she heard her father's voice.

"You have to pay for this with your life, sire"

With a gasp the bride picked up the hem of her gown and swiftly ran across the room more terrified than she ever had been in her life. She heard someone calling her name but she did not stop. She could not bear this- her father did not shout or threaten someone. Something horrible must have happened

…..

Lord Harold Edward Pillion Waldorf was a man of great courage and dignity. He had spent a great number of years leading the Royal Army to wars and faced death. Yet he had never been more terrified in his life.

This could ruin his family-This could ruin his reputation but most importantly this could ruin his daughter's life.

He could only see the bloody red haze as he stared at Lord Archibald's pale face. This man would cause his daughter to become an outcast-this man would cause his Blair to forego all her dreams – this man would-

"You have to pay for this with your life, sire"

He was vaguely aware of the buzzing around him as he shouted the words.

"Lord Waldorf you should see reason and not act on impulse..." Lord Archibald said hurriedly

Harold scoffed, his hands wresting on the sheath of his sword. He had never thought that he would need to bloody his hands on his daughter's wedding day.

"Reason- you think I am capable of reasoning at this moment? You are tainting my honor"

Lord Archibald closed his eyes and sighed

"I could not ever have foreseen this and neither could you - I cannot own up to what is not my mistake. This is beyond my control, my lord"

There was a loud shriek and some mumblings. Harold looked up and saw Blair staring at him with wide eyes.

"Father – I mean- my lord...No" she shook her head to emphasise her point. It was a move typical of Blair. Her wide eyes were confused but he saw a sliver of fear there- His child was always very bright. She probably had deduced the whole story. It was the fear that made him launch. With a loud cry he brandished his sword and met Lord Archibald.

The man was quick on his feet. He met Harold with a defensive stance. The swords clanged as they fought. The ladies were scandalized. They were not usually subjected to such violent scenes and the guests were awe-struck. This was not a scene suited to a wedding but rather the battlefield.

"Gentlemen please..." admonished a firm voice

"All ye silence. His Royal Highness Prince Edward speaks"

The two lords dropped their sword and there was a pin-drop silence as the prince stared at the two men.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. The two men hung their heads.

Lord Waldorf spoke up staring at the prince intensely.

"Your Highness I was merely attempting to avenge the harm done to my family by the Archibald"

"What harm may that be?" asked the prince

Lord Archibald paled considerably and then took a deep breath: "My son- the groom has ran away, your Highness"

There was a loud gasp and Harold looked up. Blair was staring down with wild eyes. She seemed to have frozen as she heard that.

There was a silence as the prince stared at Howard Archibald.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes your Highness" he stuttered in answer

Harold closed his eyes.

"Permit me to kill him" he begged.

The prince shook his head.

"I am afraid I cannot, Harold though I understand your desire. Fear not for this shall not go Lord Archibald..."

Howard kneeled down and looked up with beseeching eyes.

"Your Highness..."

The prince remained stern as he regarded the man.

"By the power vested in me by the His Majesty the King of England, I, Prince Edward Albert Wulferick Brian Tudor, strip you of your title, your assets and your land and bestow them on Lord Harold Waldorf of Herrington"

There was a loud gasp and Lady Anne fainted. Eleanor stared down at her and then at her daughter who stood frozen at the stairwell. Wiping her tears she nodded at Dorota.

"Come on Miss Blair- I will escort y-y-you to the be-bedchambers" she pulled along the girl whom she loved as her own daughter. Blair did not respond but allowed her to be pulled away.

Harold watched her leave and looked back at the prince.

"Your Highness your justice is swift and effective but what shall I do with more wealth when my child has been effectively ruined? Who will marry a woman jilted at the altar- The moment the news escape to the chapel rumors about my child will start to float- They will find flaws in her, question her virtue and make my dear child destitute in happiness for something that is not even her fault"

The prince stared at the man he had always admired and wished he could make it better for the wise old man.

"I understand your pain, Harold and wish there was something I could do to help"

"Your Highness if I may be permitted to speak..." Lord Bass walked forth and bowed down

The prince nodded and Lord Bass continued: "I feel great sympathy towards the misfortune that has come upon our dear friends and wish to do something to appease the situation. I came to celebrate the happiness of the Waldorf and now I wish to reduce their sorrow."

"What solution are you purposing, Lord Bass?"

"Your Highness with your approval and the consent of Lord Waldorf I would like to ask for the hand of Ms. Waldorf in marriage for my only son and heir Lord Charles William Bartholomew Bass"

….

Chuck shook his head at the growing restlessness of the assembled crowd. The guests were all sitting in their appointed seats waiting for the ceremony to begin for over an hour now. They were all starting to wonder now and their whispers were now escalating to audible even tones.

_It had happened- Nathaniel Archibald had left Ms. Waldorf at the altar..._

For his own part Chuck could not wrap the concept within his head. He could never imagine Nathaniel doing something so drastic and unthinkably un-gentleman-like. While he was no advocate of matrimony and a huge part of him wanted to congratulate his friend for escaping from a tight lube, he did not foresee this. A small part of him felt sorry for the lady in question. Already the rumor-mill had started to elicit scandalous and ridiculous flaws of the lady they were an hour ago praising to the skies.

"Charles..."

Chuck turned and nodded at his father. "My lord I have already called for the carriage. We shall leave as soon as you want to"

"Nonsense we are not going anywhere"

Chuck gave him a confused look "I am not sure if you have heard but Nathaniel has escaped the trap of doom and there is to be no wedding"

Bart gave a dismissive nod and Chuck continued: "Then are we waiting to see the humiliated father of the bride make a fool of him as he announces the misfortune befallen on him?"

Bart regarded him curiously and then plunged on "Actually there will be a wedding "

Chuck raised his eyebrow "They managed to find a replacement so very quickly?"

Bart nodded. "They did indeed and I aided in that search. You are to wed Ms. Waldorf in exactly an hour"

There was a moment of silence.

"Is this a jest my lord?"

"When have I ever engaged in a jest, Charles?" his father asked a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Charles opened his mouth and then closed it again

"You want me to marry the woman my best friend left at the altar?" he asked slowly

Bart nodded

"There is nothing wrong with Ms. Waldorf. She is beautiful and charming. The fault lies with Nathaniel"

Chuck shook his head "I cannot wed her"

"Why not?"

Chuck stared at his father. It was like staring at a stone and yet he detected amusement somewhere at the cold depths of his voice. The man was enjoying this!

"My lord you know I do not believe in matrimony"

"And you know you must marry as you are my only heir"

Chuck nodded unconsciously. He knew that he would have to marry someday as he was sole heir and the line of Basses will only be carried on if he provided an heir. He had never expected that it would be so soon.

Bart pressed on: "It is your duty to ensure that the line of Basses continues and hence marriage is inevitable. Ms. Waldorf happens to be the most eligible of matches."

Chuck raised his eyebrows: "None of the fancy old men sitting around agree with you now"

"Do not be a fool. The lady has no flaws. She is supposedly the model of propriety and is renowned to be beautiful. However this goes beyond that. The house of Waldorf-Astoria has always been affluent but now the beautiful Ms. Waldorf has doubled her inheritance as the title and all assets of Lord Archibald have been given to her father."

Chuck groaned. Nathaniel Archibald has caused his father to become a commoner.

"My lord we have more wealth than any of the..."

"It is not only about that. Waldorf-Astoria has the strongest army force in the kingdom. Their connection to the royal family is very desirable. This alliance would make the estate of Bass a prominent name in England"

Chuck stared at his father for a long time, weighing the considerations and then nodded.

…

Blair sat staring at the mahogany headstand of her bed. She was numb against the loud whispering and mumblings that buzzed around. She seemed to be unaware of her surroundings and yet Dorota ensured that all the ladies had left her bedchambers.

She felt slightly thankful that she would no longer be subjected to harsh questions and pitiful gazes but the bigger part of her was silently screaming. Tears were tailing down her cheeks as she closed the eyes and tried to make sense of what was happening.

_She was ruined- Years of maintaining the perfect reputation and ensuring nothing tainted her honor- Years of blind loyalty to Nate and this is her reward_

She bit her lip trying to stop herself from sobbing audibly.

_She was ruined and her childhood love had ruined her._

The door opened and she felt two strong arms held her. They were the same two arms which rocked her when she was baby. Most fathers didn't bond with their daughters- they only ensured that their daughters were well-bred and left it at that. Lord Waldorf was different and he and his daughter were very close.

Blair turned to bury herself in his chest. She heard his strong heartbeats as her father gingerly stroked her hair. She lifted herself to stare at her father and choked out the one question that was making her insane.

"Why?"

Her father tightened his hold at her question: "My child we both laid our trust in the wrong person."

She stared at him unable to answer. Nathaniel Archibald had always seemed so perfect for her; how did he turn out so wrong? It felt like a nightmare and she wanted to escape it. However she knew she couldn't. This scandal would ruin her for good.

"That we did." Lady Eleanor piped in, "We all made a gross error of judgment. However we are fortunate that all is not lost."

Blair perked up "It is not, mother?"

Eleanor shook her head "No, Blair. The scandal is outrageous and no one has suffered anything like it in our family in..."

"My lady..." Lord Waldorf began sternly

"I am sorry, my lord." Eleanor said quickly "I was merely saying that..." she trailed off. Blair burrowed her head against her father again

"Blair your mother was trying to tell you that you have received another marriage proposal and the gentleman is waiting at the altar." Her father whispered gently

Blair looked up, surprised. Who could it be? Lord Baizen had always been most attentive to her and Prince Louis Grimaldi had been very disappointed to learn of her engagement with Nate. She supposed a prince couldn't be expected to marry a disgraced woman –she cringed- but she was willing to accept Lord Baizen or even Lord Marcus wholeheartedly

"Who is the gentleman?"

Her parents exchanged a look before answering "Lord Bass"

It took a moment to sink in and then suddenly she leapt back. "My lord that –that is impossible..."

Eleanor swooped in with a curt "Nonsense"

She turned to her father and began pleadingly "Father you cannot wish me to marry a man who- who is known for vices too terrible to imagine. His reputation..."

"His reputation bothers me as well but we do not have a choice" came the gentle reply

Blair shook her head vehemently. Her mother sat down and began in a patronizing manner "Blair I understand that you are going through the hardest moment of your life and unless you want your life to be a long string of such moments you must accept Lord Bass."

Blair felt suddenly sick and swallowed hard "Mother do not ...pray do not..."

Eleanor placed a hand soothingly on her shoulder. "I understand that Lord Bass has quite a reputation but we do not whether all they say is true. He is a man of great fortune and wealth and he is a lord by his own right- He inherited the title of his maternal uncle Lord Edmund Fisher of Empire and even Nathaniel wasn't a lord. He is also the only heir of Lord Bartholomew Bass. You will wedded to a powerful lord, my child"

Blair cringed as she heard her mother. She could see the hideous grimaces on the faces of her acquaintances and friends, the whispers that would follow her and the painful struggle that her life will be with such a horrible man as a husband. She whimpered and then sobbed quite audibly.

"I know of his reputation but I also know that he is the only gentleman who is man enough to stand up against the social norms to accept you" Harold said gently wiping her tears.

She stared at her father, so strong and so proud. If she refused then she would make him an object of pity- the man whose daughter was left at the altar. She could be subjected to the same pitiful stares. Blair Cornelia Waldorf could stand pain but not pity- She would suffer through life but wouldn't be an object of sympathy. She would hold her head high. She was the daughter of Lord Harold Waldorf and she would not let him down.

She sat up and wiped her face. She looked at her parents and said in a clear voice.

"I accept him"

…She had dreamt of this day since she was ten years old. She stared at the long hall with awed eyes. It looked exactly like it did in her fantasies and yet she felt so different. With every passing moment ever dream she ever had was shattering. Yet there was a worse feeling than the shattering of her dreams; it was premonition that her nightmares would come true.

She saw her bridesmaids lining up and immediately she looked up.

"Where is Serena?"

A frustrated sigh erupted from her side and she saw Lady Van der Woodson shaking her head "I do not know, Ms Waldorf. She seems to have disappeared yet again"

Blair felt a lump on her throat. She knew Serena was deeply upset about her engagement to Lord Rose and expected a dramatic reaction but it felt wrong to know that Serena was not her bridesmaid. And yet when this would have let to a meltdown a few hours ago, Blair often felt slightly sad now.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The musicians picked up her cue and she walked in with her head held high. She could sense the fluttering of her guests but she ignored them. She would not let anyone crush her pride. Her eyes flitted to the front and she saw her groom standing with a couple of men. She had never seen him and now she would wed him. He was impeccably dressed and watching her intently. She dropped her gaze and concentrated on walking.

Chuck watched as his bride walked in. She was dressed in gown fit for a princess and her veil covered her face. She was walking determinedly as though she had not suffered the indignity of a run-away groom an hour before. She stepped next to him and Lord Waldorf placed her hand on his. Her hand was freezing and she started a little when they touched. He smirked wondering whether it would Ms. Waldorf's regular reaction to his touch.

He felt warm to her and she couldn't help but realize what the gesture meant. Her father had just given her away and now she belonged to Lord Bass. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the ceremony. She stared down at the ground not daring to steal a glance at her husband. He seemed to be concentrating on the ceremony and seemed uninterested in her. Not once did he look at her- Why was he marrying her? Had he ever seen her?

The rest of ceremony passed in a blur and when the minister asked Chuck Bass whether he took Ms. Blair Cornelia Waldorf as his lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish till death did them apart, he responded in loud voice: "I do."

The lady, however, whispered the words stuttering in the middle. "I –I do"

They were announced as man and wife and Lord Bass was told to steal his first kiss from the Lady Bass.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&R

…..

Blair fought the urge to run away. She had almost forgotten that she would have to kiss her husband. She wondered how she would stomach them. Nate had kissed her on several occasions and she remembered them all with precision. Now she would never be kissed by him again. She froze as Lord Bass turned to her and lifted her veil.

It was when he was lifting the veil that Chuck realized that he was about to get the first glimpse of the woman he just wedded. He lifted the veil slowly taking in her features intently. The first thing he noted was the ruby red lips- They were full and pouty and were trembling slightly. He slowly dragged his eyes up. She had flawless porcelain skin tainted with a faint blush. Her hair was swept up and she was staring at him with chocolate brown eyes. They were speaking volumes and were sparkling with unshed tears. He could almost see the determination and defiance shining in them as well as the uncertainty.

For a moment he could but only stare. Lady Blair Bass was a woman of magnificent beauty and vaguely he wondered what insanity caused Nathaniel to abandon the lady. His eyes took her in as she slowly dropped her eyes. Someone cleared his throat from behind him. They were waiting for him to kiss her. He was eager to comply particularly as the lips of Lady Bass looked extremely inviting.

He leaned down and her eyes darted to him frantic. She felt his breath on her face and her eyes fluttered close. She waited for the ordeal to be over as his lips inched closer to her and gently placed upon hers. The contact gentle but firm and Blair waited for him to withdraw after a few seconds as Nathaniel always did. But Lord Charles tilted his head and kissed her with parted lips. She gasped and he took the opportunity to gently suck her lower lip. The action caused peculiar sensations within

She was vaguely aware of the scandal that it would cause when Lord Charles retracted slowly. She tried to voice her emotions by glaring at him but she was sure she saw him smirk when he pulled her veil down.

She couldn't believe that he had kissed her so improperly and merely smirked at her perfectly justified reprimand. His actions confirmed what she had already guessed – Lord Charles was an unruly man with no respect for social norms and he took pleasure in other's pain. And she was in the happy position of spending her life with such a man.

The tears threatened to fall again as she walked by the side of her husband. She was vaguely aware of the depression she was sinking into. Why oh why had Nate betrayed her so? What could cause him to inflict the worse kind of humiliation upon her?

She controlled the tears and walked forth to kneel in front of Prince Edward and Princess Adriana. She couldn't cry in front of the members of the royal family.

Princess Adriana could almost feel the painful struggle that Blair sought to constrain and she began in a gentle voice

"Lady Blair I wish upon you the happiness that you desired. Remember the sun only rises after the darkest moment of night has come and gone."

"Wise words, Your Highness" Chuck said with a smirk

The princess turned to Chuck with an indulging smile "Do you doubt my words, Lord Bass?"

"Upon my honor I do not." He replied somberly

The prince looked down at the couple and said in a loud voice: "Lord Bass you have proven to be a man of great moral fiber today. I however believe that the Lady Bass has every virtue that a man looks for in his wife and she would make you a very happy man. Felicitations on your nuptials and my blessing for a happy married life"

"You are very kind, Your Highness" Chuck replied slowly.

Next to him Blair stared at the ground unable to answer. She wished she could believe the words the prince had spoken but she could not. She was still reeling from the shock of Nate's betrayal and had tied herself to a man she had secretly despised all her life. Amidst the enormity of her struggles her mind suddenly focused on a mundane problem when she was asked to rise. Her gown was extremely heavy and she was leaning heavily upon it. Suddenly the idea of embroidering pearls and solitaires on her gown didn't seem too bright.

Chuck had stood up with fluid grace and everyone stared down at her. She could try to stand up but there was a chance that she would trip upon the hem and go sprawling into a heap. She figured she had been humiliated enough as it was. She wished she could call someone to help her but she couldn't see her maids anywhere near her. She sat fidgeting nervously until she felt a strong hand grip in her arm. She started until she saw another hand stretched towards her. She placed her upon his and with un-describable gentleness her husband pulled her up. She felt nervous and confused as she felt his gaze upon her...A chill stole it way up her spine. She closed her eyes and it was all gone -the firm grip on her arm and his curious regard of her.

She realized lately that she should thank him but she was soon accosted by her guests. She could read the pity in their eyes and questions they all wanted to ask but she was spared as they moved quickly through. Blair didn't remember much of what happened next but that it seemed to be hours before they moved. The only thing she remembered was her father's last words

"I believe in you, my child. You would make me and yourself happy."

…

The procession of carriages- the bridal procession as Lord Bartholomew called it- was extremely grand. Blair wondered vaguely how the Basses had managed to arrange such a spectacular arrangement in merely a few hours. Fireworks and trumpets initiated the exit of the procession.

She was sitting in a luxurious carriage adorned with the colors of her husband's estate. She realized with every passing mile she was moving towards the unknown and leaving the familiar behind. Her family and every single person she called a friend was left behind and she was hurtling towards a realm of unfamiliarity. The thought was enough to make her cry but she didn't want to sob in front of her husband. She peeked through her veil to look at him.

Lord Bass was lounging on the seat adjacent to her. His eyes were fixed upon her and a small smirk played on his lips. His bride was sitting with her face down.

_Well- at the very least she didn't faint._

He never had much patience with fainting spells that women came over so frequently. Ms. Waldorf- the Lady Bass – had moved through the ceremony like an automaton and now was staring at her gown as though it was the most fascinating object in the world. She had not even said a word or looked at him.

"Are you planning the best way to escape me, my lady?" he asked with a smirk.

She started and looked up, shaking her head "My lord, how can you even presume that I would entertain such a thought?"

Her voice was soft but firm. He shrugged: "Considering the circumstances I would say it is only natural. If I was in your position I would have been planning such an escape."

Blair grimaced and said disapprovingly "I am sure you would"

It was the disapproval in her voice that made him chuckle. "Now why would you think that?"

Blair wondered if she should just keep quiet but decided against it "You clearly have no concerns about social norms" she replied in a slightly cross voice. She could not help it- she had heard the whispers about their "heated kiss" already. The thought of it made her flush.

Chuck crossed his legs and leaned forward "You must be a seer to have deduced the information about me in the amount of time we have spent together"

"Your activity on the altar made it quite clear to me" she said in a firm voice

Chuck chuckled inwardly. He had guessed that his lady was annoyed at the kiss she received. She had actually glared at him – He had a hard time believing it. Blair Waldorf was a supposed model of propriety and the norms dictated that women lived on the will of their men and it was incredible to imagine that she was expressing her disapproval of his actions in such a passionate manner. And it was even more incredible that he was enjoying it. He played along with it

"I have no idea what are you talking about" he said politely

She curled her fingers on her gown "Lord Bass you shouldn't have done – what- you did at the altar"

Chuck tilted his head "I am still unclear about what I have done"

She looked at him then. Two sparkling brown eyes glared at him, through her veil" Do not play with me, my lord"

Chuck smirked "My definition of playing with you enunciates much different term"

The eyes did not leave his face and he was overcome with a desire to see her face "Pull your veil aside"

She started but sat still. Chuck stared at her unmoving form and began again "Did you not hear me?"

Blair stared down at her hands "I do not understand..." she trailed off

"There is nothing to understand. I asked you to pull your veil aside" Chuck retorted lightly

Blair stiffened. "My lord it is hardly proper..."

"It is hardly proper for me to see my _bride's _face? I might have missed a few etiquette lessons but I am sure that no rule or norm forbids a husband from seeing his wife's face …" he said staring at her. It was not only the desire to see her- it was the desire to see her obey him. Surprisingly Blair Waldorf – correction Lady Bass- was showing a very prominent streak of defiance and it was challenging him.

"You have already seen me, my lord" she answered fidgeting with her bracelet

"I wish to see you again, my lady." He replied smoothly.

She sighed and slowly lifted her veil. He stared at her again as she lifted her veil. He liked what he saw- He stared at the tightly fitted blouse which emphasized her chest and her long ivory neck. His eyes roamed over her curves and came to rest on her face. He chuckled when he saw her face was flushed and her eyes surveyed him with disapproval.

"I seem to have offended you again."

She bit her ruby lips. "It is hardly proper to look at a lady the way you are looking at me, my lord"

He grinned: "Yet another etiquette lesson. I suppose you own an entire collection of books on etiquette?"

She tilted her head "I believe I do. Would you like borrow some, my lord?"

He had not expected that. He burst into laughter and she looked at him haughtily. Her eyes regarded him with almost disdain and it was that which caused him to lean in. Immediately the look vanished to be replaced by a genuine fear. He paused-uncertain as to why she was scared-

Blair stared at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her when they heard the first scream.

…

A/N: So the Lord and Lady Bass interacted. Let me know what you think

:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&R

….

Blair froze when she first heard the scream. A few rough curses followed it and then she heard more muffled screams. She turned to stare at Chuck who had tilted his head towards the window. A loud groan of pain caused Chuck to shot to his feet but before he could scramble to the door, the carriage came to a halt. Throwing the carriage door open Chuck stepped down. His keen eyes took the scene in- a few of his men were visibly ruffled. He walked further to investigate the matter when he met Arthur, his trusted Captain.

"Arthur what happened?" he inquired urgently.

Arthur bowed low and said: "We were ambushed by a couple of ruffians. They shot two of our groomsmen before we were even alerted as to their presence."

"How many were there?" Chuck said as he stopped walking

"Four of them- They were all killed, my lord" Arthur replied "It seems to me that they were hoping for a random theft. They did not realize who they were attacking"

Chuck nodded and walked back "Where is my father?"

"I have sent Sir Theodore to alert him, my lord" Arthur replied.

This was the reason why Chuck liked Arthur so much. The man worked with precision and confidence. He was about to approve of his actions when he heard her.

"My lord, is everything alright?" she asked

It was Lady Blair standing on the gravely road with her hand clutching her gown tightly. Her veil was set aside and she was standing in the sunlight in all her glory. Chuck caught an astonished look of admiration on Arthur's face before he bowed low.

"The danger has passed, my lady. There is no reason to worry" he said in an awed voice.

The awe and the immediate admiration that Chuck felt emanating from Arthur curiously made him pull Blair aside. Suddenly he didn't want to his men to look at his bride.

"Go inside, my lady. It was not prudent of you to leave the carriage" he said shielding her from the view

"My lord I was curious and anxious…" she began slowly. Behind him he could hear the soft rustle of feet as his men tried to view their new mistress.

"Pull your veil down..." he ordered suddenly

Her eyebrows rose "My lord I do not think you remember that you yourself commanded me to pull my veil aside."

He gritted his teeth "I think you are the one forgetting that you promised to obey my every command a few hours ago."

Sporting an annoyed expression she pulled her veil down in a huff. "It would much easier to obey you, my lord, if you did not change your mind every few minutes."

"Miss Blair..." admonished a gentle voice. It was only then that Chuck noticed the porky women waddling beside his bride. The women turned to him and bowed low "My lord, Miss Blair- I mean her Ladyship- is of a lively disposition. I hope that my lord would be kind enough to forgive her occasional lapses of –of-..." she trailed off

"Of etiquette?-" Chuck provided politely

"Precisely, my lord" said the woman with a smile.

Blair's mouth fell open when she heard that.

"Dorota! I do not suffer from occasional or even rare lapses in terms of my etiquette."

Dorota paled visibly.

"I did not mean to imply that Lady Bass is not the most well-bred…"

Chuck took pity on the mysterious woman "Dorota" and quickly stepped in: "I have realized already that Lady Bass is an institution in the rules of etiquette though she did indeed forget to introduce us"

"This is my personal maid-Dorota. I hope that her presence will not be unwelcome." She said gently

Chuck shrugged: "Not at all. Now go sit in the carriage"

For once Blair listened to him and walked to the carriage. He turned around and asked Arthur to tend to the wounded. His father soon caught up with him

"What is the delay, Charles?"

"My lord, we were ambushed by some ruffians. We lost two of our groomsmen."

Lord Bart shook his head in disapproval. "I am not surprised- I see that you have not brought any rear guard. I have not seen a bridal procession without a rear guard ever."

Chuck shrugged "I did not know I would have a bride- let alone a bridal procession- when we set out this morning, my lord"

Bart walked back to his carriage sparing his son a disapproving glance. Arthur walked up with a question: "We are all ready to set out again. I have sent two of our men ahead to search for any further ambushes"

"That was well-thought of." Chuck said wearily. From a spontaneous marriage to ambushes and a bride with a surprising lively disposition –it had been a weird day. He entered the carriage hoping to engage in some pleasurable activities to take his mind off. His wife was sitting with her arms folded and her mouth set in a grimace. The pout made her lips more inviting and he was eager to see what his well-bred bride thought of repeating his ill-mannered fall from grace at the altar. He had taken his seat beside her when Dorota walked in and settled on the corner.

He raised his eyebrow as she beamed at him.

"My lady…" he began in a calm voice

Blair turned to him with a sweet smile "The events of the day have made me really anxious. I thought that if they caused me to have a swooning spell Dorota should be here to tend to me."

"I brought some smelling salts" Dorota said rattling a little box to emphasize the matter.

Chuck nodded at both of them and looked out. He was very strong suspicion that his bride had never has a swooning spell in her life.

…

Serena was sitting in the lavish mansion of the Archibald situated in the right corner of Grosvenor Street. She had run away from the wedding with hope burning in her. Could she finally be free of the shackles that her mother had bound on her? She hated the thought of living life as her mother had- dictated by the societal rules, bound in a marriage which was of convenience and not love. She knew her decision would prove to be scandalous and would lead her to live her life in a much lesser degree of comfort than she was accustomed to. However she knew she could live without luxuries but not love.

The love which had crept upon her and made her realize that even the smallest of smiles could lighten up her day. The same love which broke her heart today- but now that she had a chance she would not give up. She would not marry Lord Rose and would fight for her love until she won it.

She sighed and walked to the large window overlooking the gardens. She had fled from the wedding with regret as well. She wished she could have attended Blair's wedding ceremony, been there when her best friend fulfilled her childhood dream but it was a small price to pay. She hoped Blair would understand and that Nate would make her understand the state Serena was in.

She was broken; completely broken when she finally confessed her love to the man whom she secretly fancied for years only to be rejected in sour terms.

"It is wrong, Madame. It is wrong for you to even contemplate such a possibility. We belong to two different worlds" he had said shaking his head. His dark eyes were wary as he saw her tears.

"I do not want to belong to a world which you do not belong to. I want to be with you..." she had persisted. He had shaken his head and moved away.

"You should leave, madam. It was improper of you to call me here. If I had known what you desire to speak to me about I, myself, would have never come" he said

Serena wiped her tears "Is it so wrong to confess my love for you, Mr. Humphrey?"

He shook his head again, looking at her sadly "It is not love, Miss Van der Woodson. It is a mere fancy that you have taken upon yourself"

"A mere fancy...' she asked her voice hard as steel. She could not believe that he had the audacity of degrading her love to a mere fancy. She stalked forth and grabbed his lapels "I love you Daniel. I love you with all my heart…"

He looked down at her, a painful struggle evident on his face. But she did not let him speak. She pulled his face down and kissed him. He started as she gently kissed him, pressing herself to him. After what seemed an eternity he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It was then that Serena had almost wept with happiness but it was short-lived.

He had wrenched away from her and looked at her in shock." That was extremely improper of me. I apologize, Ms Van der Woodson. It would never happen again. I would never compromise you in any way."

Serena stared at him in shock "But you would compromise my feelings"

Daniel Humphrey looked at her with a pitying expression "You need to overcome these feelings. Your reputation and that of Lord Rose is in line- and I would never seek to harm it and neither should you."

Serena opened her mouth to reply but he cut her across "We would never speak of this matter ever again"

It was then that Eric had found them and Serena was ready to scream her anguish. She smiled slowly as she thanked for the kindness that Nate was showing her. He would help her escape this wedding and she was sure that with the Archibald protection she could ensure that her mother would not force her into this alliance. She could then win her love's heart.

A loud creak announced the return of Nate.

"Serena..." he said huskily

Serena turned staring at him in surprise.

"Nate- you are very early. I thought you will not be here for many hours..."

He blinked

"I waited for many years…I do not want to wait anymore." He moved forward and took her in his arms. She pulled away, utterly confused by his behavior.

"Nate...I ..." she looked at his face. He was staring intensely at her. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. She flinched and moved away.

"What are you doing, Nate?" she said and looked back "Where is Blair? What are you doing here so early- I thought you would be here after the reception..."

Nate stared at her "What reception?"

"Your wedding reception" she said slowly wondering why Nate was acting so slow on the uptake.

He moved forward and said: "There was no wedding, Serena."

"I-I beg your pardon" she stuttered as she stared at him, hoping to understand him "There was no wedding- what could you possibly..." she trailed off as a horrible possibility came to her mind "You left Blair at –at the altar..."

He nodded, a pained expression on his face "I have harmed her greatly and my conscious will always bear that burden. Yet my heart rejoices that I can finally be with the one I have always loved. You have no idea how much I long for you, my love"

Serena stumbled back in horror "No Nate- Mr. Archibald there has been a grave misunderstanding. I do not love you... I love another..."

He stopped "Serena I have left my bride and risked my life and my title for you..."

She shook her head "How could you even imagine that I can love you? You have always been the one holding Blair's heart. You have greatly erred sir. You have ruined my best friend"

With that she raced across the hall almost crying at her discovery. It was all in vain. She was still betrothed to Lord Rose and Daniel still did not love her and she had just ruined her best friend's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&R

….

Blair had visited London frequently in the past years. Her love for shopping and society ensured that she spent a whole lot of time in the capital dominating the social scene. However as the carriage entered London an odd nauseous feeling engulfed her. A visit to London usually meant a visit to the Archibald mansion in the Grosvenor Street and Blair loved the feel of entering the house knowing that one day she would be the mistress of that house. The Basses owned a lavish house overlooking the Regent's Park but even though she was already the mistress of the house no excitement flooded her mind as she stepped inside.

The décor was lavish but lacked the quiet elegance that Blair was accustomed to. It spoke more of wealth and less of elegance. She eyed it all warily and almost started when Lord Bart turned towards her.

"We are to spend the night at our London house. We shall continue our journey to Empire tomorrow morning. I assume that you are weary and suggest that you should rest awhile before dinner."

She nodded meekly "Thank you sir. You are very good"

He smiled graciously and looked at her approvingly "The circumstances may have been unhappy but I assure you I am very happy to welcome you to our family..."

She distinctly heard her husband snort but before she could even turn her head towards him Lord Bart continued, oblivious to it: "The unusual circumstances meant the wedding reception could not be held this evening. I however have called for a grand reception at the Empire this next week. I hope that is not to your dislike?"

She assured him that it was not and hurried to the sanctity of her bedchambers. It felt so incredibly good to close the door on the unfamiliar faces and weep in Dorota's arms. It felt so good to finally drop the pretence of being fine with this arrangement and complain wholeheartedly to her maid. She finally wiped her tears and splashed her face with water and wore a pale yellow gown with embroidered lace. Her hair was pulled into a braided knot and two solitaires twinkled on her earlobes. She looked perfect and no one could guess that she had spent the last two hours crying her eyes out. She felt calm too; however the calm disappeared when she entered the bedchamber to see Dorota brushing a white sheer lace gown with a neckline to please Serena.

"What is that?" she demanded

"It is pretty, Lady Blair- Is it not? Lady Eleanor designed it herself for you. It was meant to be a surprise..." Dorota chirped with a smile

Blair scoffed as she stared at the almost transparent gown. "Mo- Mother designed this _for me- _Dorota if I ever wear this I am going to create a bigger scandal than- than my runaway groom did."

Dorota clucked impatiently "Do not be silly Miss Blair- It is for the wedding night."

_Oh the horror of it!_

_The wedding night succeeds the wedding- How could she have forgotten?_

The color drained out of Blair's cheeks as she thought of what lay in front of her. She would have dinner and then dress up and –and wait for him. She closed her eyes. He would come of course- It was impossible to imagine that Lord Bass would have the dignity or the sensitivity of understanding her emotions and letting go of his conjugal rights. How could she be intimate with a man she hardly knew? It was predicament to end all predicaments-

She sat down on the bed with a sigh

"Miss Blair- I mean my lady Bass – my lady Blair- I am quite confused as to what to call you, my lady?"

"Never mind that now- We need a plan Dorota."

Dorota eyed her with a totally confused look. Blair gritted her teeth and continued "To protect my virtue"

Her maid's eyes became wide as saucers "Miss Blair you are forgetting… Your virtue belongs to Lord Bass. His Lordship has the right in the eyes of God and law to-to- to touch you"

Blair had a sudden vision of Lord Bass in black silken pajamas leering at her. His hands were quite busy on her and he was…The color flooded her cheeks as she fought the vision and hid her face in the pillow. A sudden knock made them both jump. A petite maid entered and curtseyed.

"The dinner is all set. Is her Ladyship ready to join Lord Bass and Lord Charles for dinner?"

Blair loosened her grip on the pillow and nodded. She took deep calming breaths and commanded Dorota: "Get rid of that dress. If I ever see it again no one would ever see you again"

…

The dining room was as grand as the rest of the house. The feast decorated on the table looked like a banquet for the king. Blair spoke little as the dinner progressed. Her husband remained as quiet as she did but Lord Bart spoke quite a lot. Blair had the impression that he wanted to assure her of the glorious wealth and it seemed utterly distasteful in her mind. She was secretly glad when he declined coffee and bid her a goodnight. He, however, asked to speak to her husband in private. The two men stood in the corner speaking for a minute.

"What is it, father?" Chuck demanded

"I am disappointed at you, Charles" his father began

"When are you not, my lord?" Chuck asked with a shrug. His voice suggested no surprise or pain. His father took no notice of him.

"You have taken no pains to ensure that Lady Blair is at ease. The lady is your responsibility and I want you to converse with her like a gentleman and treat her respectfully. Keep your brazen behavior in check" he continued in a stern tone

"Are you now teaching me how to converse with a lady? Any other pointers, my lord- maybe –for regulating my behavior in bed..." he said mockingly

Lord Bart grimaced and shook his head sternly: "I pity Lady Blair..."

The humor disappeared from Chuck's face. "My lord?-"

"She has to be burdened by your companionship for life. How can I not pity her?"

He left with that pronouncement. Chuck stood there, a familiar feel of anger and pain swarming his mind. He was always a disappointment and hearing that had become less painful over the years. However the feeling of worthlessness was raw in his mind. He clenched his fist fighting the wave of pain taking on him. He wanted to slam his fist in the table and the only thing that stopped him was the two eyes watching him intently. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. She stood up as he came close to her.

"Is everything well, my lord?" she asked in a gentle voice

He nodded curtly. His eyes took in her face and her glorious body. She was beautiful and she was his. He reached forward and traced her lip with his thumb. She trembled and stepped back.

"Retire to the bridal suite. I will see you shortly"

He turned around to grab a whisky unaware that he left his frozen bride in a state of utter confusion.

…The bridal suite was as grandly decorated as possible. The white satin sheets were sprinkled with flowers and large netting was sewn with bright pink and white designs. Small candles were twinkling in very corner. Sitting in the middle of the room was a very anguished bride with Dorota speaking to her in calming tones.

"It is nothing to be worried about. Just think of the fine gowns and bonnets while the act is happening"

"What is precisely the act?" Blair asked desperately

"I don't know, Miss Blair. I never married but my mother used to call it the you-know-what. It is what the men desire the most" Dorota said trying to be of as much help as possible

"I do not exactly know what it entails. Oh why didn't Mother explain it further? Why didn't I ask?" she cried in despair and continued "I know why didn't I ask- It was Nathaniel. I was not worried about being intimate with him. He never looked at me the way Lord Charles does…"

"Like what?" Dorota asked with a saucy look

"Like-like I am very delicious piece of desert that he wishes to devour slowly." Blair muttered blushing profusely.

They both blushed harder as the valet announced that Lord Bass would be visiting soon. Blair watched her maid leave with rising panic. She stared at the dark maroon carpet trying to calm down. She had almost memorized the designs when she heard the click. The door creaked open and then closed. She turned back to see Chuck locking the door.

A solid something slid down her throat- She clenched her fist. He walked to her, his eyes on her back. She could almost see him undressing her with his eyes.

"My lady..." he said as he came to stand behind her. Facing him was harder than she imagined. She turned slowly and raised her eyes. His eyes swept over her and moved closer. She stumbled back. He stopped and smirked.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. He nodded and moved a few steps ahead. She stepped back again. This continued for a while until he laughingly began:

"Are we playing a game, my lady? If so please tell me the prize is to make you mine again and again tonight."

She blushed and shook her head. "I – I am ...It is no game, my lord. I was merely hoping that you-you would defer our consummation..."

"My lady..." he began with a smirk "Do I look insane enough to agree to that?"

She straightened up with all instances of embarrassment gone- "The circumstances of our wedding was such that I would assume such a consideration is warranted."

"I disagree- You are mine to hold and I will do whatever I please with you." He said

"Undoubtedly my lord my opinion or consent would not matter to you." She said heatedly "Only a gentleman values a lady's opinion"

If Blair thought he would be offended by this she was doomed to disappointment. He laughed as he said: "Surely you do not think I am a gentleman"

"You are not even offended"

He laughed harder "I assure you that being a gentleman is last on my list, my lady"

She stared at him, disgusted. He was openly laughing at the idea of chivalry, sensitivity and respect. She didn't even know how to argue with him

"You are heinous" she said, her color rising.

His eyes softened as he took in her flush. He moved closer and stared at her hungrily

"And you are breath-takingly beautiful" he said in an awed voice.

It was the awe and open admiration that made her blush. His eyes dropped down to her lips and then to her neck. She followed his eyes and blushed harder.

He glanced up to see his bride flushing red. Tilting his head with a signature Bass smirk, he reached out to touch her elbow. She felt something brush against her shoulder and then his hand moved down caressing her hand.

Her eyes dropped down. She trembled as he rubbed small circles on her palm, wondering what she was feeling and why was she feeling them. She closed her eyes. He gripped her wrist and then entwined their fingers. She felt him move closer-

The trembling grew inside her. She could feel her hands shaking. A hand gently cupped her face while the other traced a line around her chin.

"Intoxicating" He said huskily

Her eyes fluttered open. He was standing very close to her staring at with something close to wonder.

"My- l-lord "she began

"Chuck..." he interrupted her. She gulped not even finding in herself to tell him it was improper.

He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek. She felt something melt within her-His hot breath trailed down to the hollow of neck and she grabbed a clutch of her gown more tightly. His lip touched her neck trailing a path as they moved against her neck. Her breathing hitched. She started shivering. Instinctively he pulled her closer groaning.

"Call me Chuck..." he said against her neck

Her eyes reopened. She was within his arms and he was touching her as no one had. While a part of her was experiencing feelings she did not know existed, the other woke up at his words. It felt wrong to be so close to a stranger-

Except this was no stranger- He was her husband- he has every right to-

But a marriage meant more than being with her this way-

She felt him move as his lips touched her earlobe. Again she felt herself shiver.

_No...No...__Stop this- _

She stood still, willing herself to speak. The words took too long to form. It did not help that Chuck –Lord Bass-was holding her hands captive in his own as kissed her chin.

_Maybe she should just- give in_

The thought suddenly jarred her. She jumped back blushing. She could not believe she had thought that. She had a sudden urge to vanish or crumble down and cry. She took calming breaths and turned around. This was not Nathaniel- This was Lord Bass –

"What is it?" he demanded. His hand touched her shoulder and she flinched back. "No...Do not touch me. Pray do not- I beg you"

"What?"

She could feel a strange longing to jump back in his arms and that intensified her anger.

"I do not like it- I don't want to..." she said harshly hoping to convince her

He glared at her. "It does not matter. I guess you know that I have the right..."

She hated that he was treating like he owned her. She may be his bride but she was not his property

"To torture me? - Fine then – my lord- if all you need is consent to torture me..."she was cut across as he grabbed her arm. His eyes were dark as he pulled her roughly against him. Before she could protest he leaned forward and kissed her hard. It was as unlike their first kiss as possible. He was rough and demanding. He almost bruised her lips and his arms were like steel against her arm. She could not even struggle. She felt tears on her cheeks before she realized she was crying.

Suddenly he broke free, his eyes staring at her tears. She whimpered as he slowly wiped her tears. His eyes remained fixed on her and she felt scared to even move. His eyes fell on her swollen lips and he leaned forward again and gently kissed her parted lips. She was frozen in his arms but as his lips expressed their desire hers responded. He slowly slid his tongue in and she unconsciously moaned. He deepened the kiss as her hands clutched his shirt. Lady Blair was a novice at kissing but her response was arousing Lord Bass as no other. He kissed her hard and deep and only broke apart when she needed to breath. He wiped the side of her lip and smirked at her.

"Do not worry. I will not inflict my horrible self on you until you beg me to"

Her mouth fell open as he slowly left the room.

…..

A/N: I had a lot of requests for the wedding night. Hope you all liked it. I did not make them consummate the marriage as I plan to have a little fun first. I am leaving for a little trip on Monday and I am not sure if I can update while I am travelling though I will try to. Love all the reviews. Keep them coming


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&R

…

"I said purple, not navy blue..." Chuck snapped harshly. The man who the reprimand was directed at was his valet. The said man paled visibly and picked out the purple waistcoat quickly. His Lordship seemed in a particularly foul temperament this morning. The man wondered if there was something ailing Lord Charles. The lord had been rushed into an impromptu marriage and hence had just cause to be irritable. Yet the wedding night is supposed to work wonders for one's temperament.

"Hand me the shirt" Chuck snapped again

Or not, thought the old man as he rushed to hand over the shirt to his lord.

Chuck knotted his shirt as his mind sorted out the details. He was irritable as he had been unable to get even a wink of sleep last night. He was flooded with images of what could have been if he hadn't walked out. The feeling of soft breasts against his chest was so real that he started to get hard at the thought. Her soft lips had tasted like heaven and plundering through her mouth had been pure joy. He smirked slowly; the soft quivering as she trembled against him was terribly arousing. He had wanted to ravish her time and again. Yet he couldn't

Not when she equated his touch with torture. Not when she denied him his right with such a tantalizing image. She not only needed to be ravished; she needed to be ravished after being taught a lesson. He smirked as he remembered her astounded face. She would yield. They all did.

And here she had to live with him.

"Charles..." came a commanding voice at the door. Lord Bass was staring there with his usual stone-like expression "You should leave within an hour or so if you want to reach the Empire by sunset. Is Lady Blair ready to leave?"

Chuck shrugged "I do not know"

"She is your wife, Charles"

"You have said that quite a few times, Father. " Chuck sneered "I will send someone to ensure she is ready to leave within an hour"

….

Blair adjusted the bonnet as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue straight cut gown with pleats and a dark maroon bow around her waist.

"What do you think, Dorota?"

"Her Ladyship looks charmingly" Dorota said in a muffled voice

"What is the matter with you? I know you do not like travelling but that does not mean you would not answer my questions enthusiastically."Blair grumbled

"It is not the travelling that ails me though travelling through a bumpy road on wheels can be difficult for someone like me. It is the linens."

Blair glanced at Dorota.

"I beg your pardon"

"The linens- the bed linens, my lady" Dorota hastily explained

"What about them?" Blair asked dumbfounded

"I do not know. I found two maids inspecting the linen and giggling. They were gossiping about how the..." she trailed off, obviously embarrassed

"Did I command you to stop speaking?" Blair asked folding her arms

"They were saying that Lady Blair chose to torment the lord rather than do her wifely duties" her maid said quickly as though she needed to get it over with.

Blair glared at her and said in a crisp voice "Do you remember which two maids were talking ill about me?" Dorota gave a scarce nod "Good then dismiss them"

"My lady, you cannot"

"Are you questioning my authority? I am the mistress of this house"

Dorota bowed low "Yes my lady but this house is owned by Lord Bart and I suppose it would be better if you speak His Lordship"

"Don't be absurd. I cannot discuss the state of my bed linen with Lord Bart" Blair said indignantly

"Apologies, my lady... I was talking about Lord Charles. Surely you can discuss the bed linen with _your husband_"Dorota said with a pointed look.

Blair flushed, sporting an annoyed look. Sometimes she wished Dorota wasn't as invaluable to her as she is.

"Very well. I shall do that"

…

The breakfast room, as the petite maid called it, was lavishly decorated. It looked upon the garden and held a huge oval mahogany dining table. The feast laid on the table was again fit for a king. Servants stood in their livery at appointed positions and moved promptly to place the dishes on the table.

All in all Lady Blair did not find much to be displeased about though the windows were a little too entirely to the southwest. She arranged her mouth in a gracious smile as she entered the room. Lord Bart immediately stood up and came to take her hand. She curtseyed slightly as she waited for him to speak.

"Lady Blair I hope your sleep was undisturbed and pleasant" he said stiffly

Blair blushed unconsciously. Her sleep had not been undisturbed; it had been non-existent. Hours after her husband left her with a challenge she was unable to find any peace of mind. First she struggled with the fleeting nameless emotions that she couldn't even understand and then her mind was revolted at his audacity of presuming that she- Lady Blair- the heiress of Waldorf-Astoria would _beg _for his attentions.

She straightened her back when she became aware that her husband was lounging in the same room with a smirk of his face. If only she was a man she would slap that smirk off him.

"Yes. I thank you, my lord" she said.

Bart nodded with a grimace which she supposed was his particular way of smiling. She allowed the fact that no matter how stiff or incapable of expressing himself the man liked her. And she liked people who liked her. He turned and eyed his son. Lord Charles looked up lazily at his father. His eyes then turned to Blair. He intently took in her gown and his eyes surveyed every inch of her.

Did his eyes really rest longer on her chest?

"Good morning, Lady Blair. I trust you slept well" he said with a soft edge in his voice.

"I assure you I did, my lord" Blair said as she took the seat opposite to him with Lord Bart sitting at the head of the table.

"No turning and tossing, my lady?" he asked with a smirk

Blair gritted her teeth "None, I assure you, my lord"

Bart cleared his throat "So are you excited about travelling to the Empire, Lady Blair?"

Blair managed a smile "I am indeed. I have never travelled to the place before" Her voice held an uncomfortable edge which was so well concealed that Bart couldn't place it.

Chuck however heard the uncertainty in her voice. And he supposed that he knew the reason behind it. The Empire was an unknown commodity to many society ladies. His uncle, Edmund, had not been a social man and was unmarried. Invitations to parties at the estate of Empire were rare if not non-existent when he was alive. Once Chuck succeeded him the place became the object of even more speculations. Chuck loved entertaining but his parties were not for the polite society. They were usually a place to escape the norm and responsibilities that the lords and ladies were subjected to. The rumors were wild and often true. He couldn't blame his lady for being uncomfortable with the idea of living in the Empire though her self-righteous did annoy him.

His father turned to him then and began to talk about the debts that have been acquired in the last year. Once again it was Chuck's fault and his carelessness that led to this of course. His father went through his daily routine of ensuring that Chuck knew how worthless and incapable he was. By the time he had finished breakfast was over.

Desperate to leave the sordid place he said to Blair "We will be leaving in a while. Do ensure you are ready"

Blair fidgeted with her napkin and then began brightly "I was hoping for a private audience with you"

Chuck smirked.

"I don't mind having an audience if you do"

Blair blinked and then began "I do not understand you. My lord"

"Well-then you have to do what is accepted "he said smoothly

"And what is that?" she asked, confused

"You have to _beg..."_He paused. Blair's eyes went wide as saucers "...my pardon" he finished with a confident smirk

Obnoxious insufferable man!

"That is never ever happening" she almost screamed loudly forgetting the servants and Lord Bart.

Lord Bart looked so shocked it was almost comical. She set the napkin on the table and smiled at him.

"Forgive me your Lordships but I ..."she racked her brain for an excuse but to no avail "I must retire to my bedroom"

Chuck smirked as she left throwing him a dirty look.

"Charles..."

He turned to his father expecting a reprimand but all he could detect was amusement in the smile that his father immediately hid.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter touches upon many issues that you have been waiting to see. I just wanted to clarify the time elapsed between the wedding and this chapter. Chuck and Blair have been married for a day. This chapter takes place the morning after that as did the last chapter

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&

….

The sun beat down directly upon his back. It was hot and his multi-layered clothes did nothing to make him more comfortable. Sweat pooled out on his forehead as he walked. Sweating profusely and breathing hard to quench his thirst for water Nathaniel Archibald almost looked a stranger to himself. He did not what was harder: bearing the punishment or knowing that he could have prevented it.

Serena's words echoed through his mind time and again. It was, as though, it was imprinted in his mind. Had he really misunderstood her intentions so very completely? Had he really risked it all for the sake of nothing? She was a temptress; a fiery temptress who flitted in and out of your heart till she conquered it and then destroyed it. And she did destroy him and her.

_Blair Waldorf_

The name brought a sharp jolt of pain. He had so greatly harmed her and ruined her. She was destroyed and with her the reputation of Lord Waldorf and he was the one who was responsible for everyone's heartbreak. He wondered how Blair had dealt with the blow and his heart clenched tightly. A sudden vision of her tearstained face came to his mind and he stood up. He may have loved Serena but he cared greatly for his fiancé.

He should go to her and beg for her forgiveness. He should marry her so as to remedy the harm he brought upon her. He almost set out in the direction of Herrington only to stop at the speculation of his welcome there. Lord Waldorf did have the right to kill him the moment he was spotted. He didn't even want to go home in Hertfordshire knowing that his father would be very displeased with him. Yet he had no choice. He rode in the direction of Hertfordshire. It was early morning when he reached his mansion.

He swung off the carriage and got off. Servants and guards stared at him and as he walked he noticed that there were a few guards wearing the livery of the King standing there and looking harshly at him. He was suddenly caught with a premonition of a grave wrong. Therefore he was not surprised when he entered the hall to find his mother crying softly.

"Mother..." he exclaimed.

Lady Anne looked up with a start when she heard his voice. Upon seeing him she dissolved in tears again "Good God- Nathaniel"

He cupped her hands and asked gently "What is the matter?"

"The matter..." came a disgruntled voice. Nate looked up to see his father standing at the doorway. He was dressed in his normal clothes but they looked wrinkled. There was a whiff of whisky in the air "He stands there after ruining us and has the presumption of asking us what the matter is?"

"Father... I understand that I messed up but I am willing to do anything to rectify my mistake" he said quickly

"There is nothing you can do now, Nathaniel. You have done enough" spitted out his father.

"Father…"

"You have done enough. You have ruined us all. You have ruined me, destroyed me…" Nate watched in horror as his father's face crumpled in despair "Hundreds of years of family legacy and we have to forego it all. I have shamed my forefathers... I have lost my dignity."

"I.I...I beg your pardon" Nate spluttered flabbergasted.

Howard faced him with a mocking smile "I was stripped off my title, my land and all my assets as punishment for what you did to Ms. Waldorf. We have nothing, Nathaniel! We are commoners – worse than commoners. We are a disgraced family. And it is all thanks to you"

Nate stared at his father. It was too hard to wrap the concept around his head. He looked from his father's stern countenance to his mother's tears.

"There must be something that could be done to undo this" he said desperately

"There is nothing, you foolish young man"

Nate stubbornly shook his head "I could make amends to Blair...marry her now..."  
Howard scoffed as Lady Anne spoke up "She is already wedded, Nate"

"What…?" He couldn't believe that she had wedded someone

"There was nothing else to be done after you left. Blair Waldorf is now Lady Bass"

Nate actually stumbled back in shock

"She married Chuck!"

…

'Insufferable, obnoxious man" Blair said as she pulled on her dark brown leather gloves. She couldn't believe that Lord Charles had actually talked to her like that again. It had only been a day since she was married to him and he had already insulted her twice. She stared moodily at her mirror image, her mind wondering to Nate. He was always the perfect gentleman and yet he had left her at the altar. His motives remained concealed and she couldn't help the questions that rose to her mind.

_Why did he leave her? Why did he choose to destroy her?_

And now she was married to a heinous and insensitive man. Scoffing at her misfortune and refusing to cry she walked quickly to the front of the house. Lord Bart took her leave with many wishes of seeing her soon and assuring her that she would see him soon. She answered with half-hearted enthusiasm noting from the corner of her eye that her husband was strutting around in outlandish _purple _waistcoat.

Lord Bart delivered her to the carriage with a grimace and a grim "I shall see you soon, my child"

Blair noted that Chuck's eyebrows had risen really high when he heard the last two words. She had then turned to the window and focused on the sights making sure he understood that she had no wish to speak to him. She had expected him to behave improperly but he remained silent for the first half of the journey.

Chuck stared at the passing houses with his mind occupied. He had received news post breakfast that made the bleakness of their situation clear to him. He had been so busy with his wedding and his banters with his bride that he had not spared a thought for his friend. He knew Nate had known what he was doing when he left Blair at the altar yet when he received news of the dispossession of the Archibald house in Grosvenor Street he had felt for his friend. Nate was sweet-tempered and naïve and though Chuck often found his temper too simple, he liked the man. The thought of his friend being in dire circumstances was not pleasant and somehow the knowledge made him more aware of the fact that his bride was the would-be bride of his friend. At least he knew that Nate didn't want her; that made his conscious rest easy.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Blair asked slowly. Chuck looked up. Blair had an uncomfortable expression as though she was breaking some self-made rule of not conversing with him.

"Yes, my lady" he said slowly. Blair didn't take her eyes off him.

"Are you sure, my lord?" she asked doubting his answer

So the Lady Blair was perceptive as well; the list of her virtues was becoming quite long. He sat up straighter.

"I thought you had something to discuss with me." He said changing the subject.

She stared at him for a whole minute and then blushed. He smirked "Well, at least I am assuming that you wanted to discuss something and not ..."

"Do not finish that sentence Lord Bass. Pray do not..." she said with gritted teeth

"Or else, my lady?"

Blair murmured something under her breath "I should not have spoken to you at all"

"Why did you? Was the silence becoming too awkward for you?" He asked leaning back in his seat

"No; the silence was comfortable but the expression on your face as you brooded was not." She said and then continued in a huff "And I have basic manners that is required of a personality of my position"

"Am I correct in assuming that you suppose that I do not?" he asked with amusement flickering in his eyes.

Blair merely rearranged her hands and stared at him. Chuck tilted his head "I am going to take that as a yes. Pray what lapse of manners did I have this time?"

"You should have come with me when I asked for a private audience" she said immediately

There was something essentially adorable about her as she gave him etiquette lessons that made him give in.

"What is that you wanted to discuss?" he asked again

She answered without missing a beat this time "Bed linens"

"I-uh- I beg your pardon?"

"My bed linens" she repeated crossly " Dorota found two maids whispering about the –err – state of my bed linen. I suppose you do not want a scandal when you can prevent it. I want the immediate dismissal of both maids"

Chuck stared at her red face a little amused at her reaction to harmless gossip though he knew that he couldn't afford the scandal too. An unconsummated marriage was grounds for annulment.

"I think you are being too hasty, my lady"

"They even commented on my wifely duties or how I fail to perform them to be more precise. I demand them to be dismissed" she said firmly

"They may have crossed a line but they are stating the truth"

"Oh...Oh...I should have known that you would share their sentiments" Blair said in a huff

"It is a wife's duty to please her husband...' he began

"The circumstances of our wedding were such that it warrants some considerations of my sensibilities. I had not even met you before yesterday and I was promised to another man" she snapped angrily

"Oh I see. So you are mourning for your precious Nathaniel" he stated simply

It was the first name anyone ever said the name aloud to her since the incident took place. She felt her heart splinter a little as she relived his betrayal. He had broken her heart but she would never admit it.

"I do not care a button for Nathaniel Archibald" she said very casually

Her husband smirked" How could you indeed?"

His voice showed no relief or even sympathy. From the moment she was left at the altar everyone she spoke to was either pitying her or questioning her virtues. He was doing neither and though she would have hated to be pitied by him, his emotionless tone made her angry.

"Well...it is not exactly pleasant to be jilted at the altar" she said watching his reaction

" Yes but knowing that you got rid of a bad bargain and made a much better one instead must make you lose any grudge you held" Chuck said with a self-satisfied smile

Blair stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You are very modest, my lord"

…

"She got married to whom?" Serena asked in horror as she saw her brother butter up a toast.

Once she had controlled her tears, she had booked a carriage and travelled to the Van der Woodsen London house. Her mother had been stricken that she had travelled in an unmarked carriage and the fact that she had returned home when the night had fallen seemed to make everything worse. Serena had no wish to converse with anyone; not after the day's events. She had simply gone to sleep.

It was only at breakfast that she got news of Blair from her brother.

"You heard me the first time, Serena" he replied calmly "And where were you when all this was happening? Why were you not at the wedding?"

Serena avoided her brother's eyes and continued calmly "Do not change the subject, Eric. How could you let this happen? How could let Blair marry a man like Lord Bass? It is passes all limits"

She threw down the napkin. Had it only been a day that everything was perfect in her friends' lives? In the course of one day everything had changed. Lord Archibald was stripped off his title and all his assets. Nate had lost everything and Blair had been married to _that _man.

Serena had met Chuck Bass quite a few times. Unlike Blair, Serena had visited some wild places accompanied by many of her suitors. It was not common knowledge for if it was Serena would be compromised. Yet in those jaunts the name of Chuck Bass was famous- famous for debauchery and scheming. The name itself was an introduction. Chuck Bass was often equated with the devil.

"Nonsense, Serena. You should be thanking the kindness of Lord Charles for taking a fallen woman"

Instantly Serena saw red. If she was the wild reckless one, Blair was the pure innocent one.

"There is nothing wrong with Blair. How dare you call her a fallen woman?"

Eric simply sighed "She became a fallen woman when Nate left her. It is a common assumption that there must be something wrong with the lady if she is jilted at the altar."

Serena buried her face in her hands. And as always it came down to this- It was her fault. She had ruined her best friend. She had made Blair marry a horrible man and she was the reason Nate had lost everything. She was responsible. And though she couldn't spare much feeling for Nate as he was the one who had misunderstood everything, her mind was engulfed with guilt for Blair.

She needed to do something to make it up to her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: ****It's been so long! Honestly I just felt like writing it today. As everybody knows I was much more invested in my other story BCE but this was begging to be written so here it is. The timeline of this story is that just post the Regency era when Queen Victoria brought back dull, straitlaced staidness. I would say it's around 1835.**

Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.

Genre- Historical

Main characters: Blair and Chuck

Timeline: 1835

Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them

R&R

…

It was late afternoon when they reached the Empire. Chuck immediately felt more at ease and straightened up. Years of loneliness and lack of actual companionship ensured that Lord Bass love solitude. While he made visits to London occasionally he didn't like the dictates of the society, the stern strictures that made him answerable for his every action and he spurned polite society for their obnoxious tendency to poke their noses into everyone's business. Many people called Chuck Bass a figure of the Regency period. Hence he spent most of the time at Empire where he dictated every course of action and where the judging eyes of society and his father couldn't reach him.

So he ferociously guarded Empire from outside world and brought back whatever entertainment he needed to his mansion. It was his reputation coupled with his determined stance of spurning polite society that made people whisper. It was for this reason that the Empire was known as black hole of England- the root of decadence and debauchery. Everyone claimed to detest it yet secretly wanted to get a view of it. It was for this reason that invitations to the Lost Weekend held at the Empire Mansion every three months was most sought after.

Chuck sighed unhappily as he realized that things would change now. His mansion will be open to every respectable man and woman in a week's time where his wedding reception would be held. And if he knew anything about polite society women it was that they loved to entertain. He supposed that Blair wouldn't be any different. He glanced at his bride who was curled against the window and fast asleep. The sight of her made him realize how drastically things have changed. Yesterday he was going reluctantly going to attend his best friend's wedding. Now he himself was wed to the woman and his best friend was in direst of circumstances. He frowned as he thought of his sunny best friend. He had sent his best informer Michael Brown to find out about Archibalds. He had decided he would help his friend the best he could.

The carriage jerked to a stop suddenly and Chuck shook himself out of reverie. He glanced out to see them standing at the Empire Mansion and his servants dressed in his livery standing to greet him. He turned to his side where his bride was still sleeping. He leaned over and called her name:

"Lady Bass…"

It had no effect so he moved towards her, peering into her face. As he moved closer the smell of freesia and vanilla hit him. He closed his eyes letting the smell engulf him. He opened them and once again was astounded by how beautiful she was. She was sleeping with her head leaned against the window, her neck slightly visible. Her skin was creamy and her neck deliciously curved giving him full access to his kryptonite. Her eyes were closed and her long lashes caused shadows under her eyes. Her porcelain cheek was tainted with a slight blush and her pouty lips were temptingly red. Her hands were curled up against her chin and there was something so vulnerable about her in that moment that it made him speechless.

"Blair..." he whispered in awe. Her name was so unique and fitted her perfectly. There was something queen-like about his bride. And yet she was no ordinary queen. She was gentle yet firm, strong and yet vulnerable and her name somehow seemed to possess all those qualities. He repeated the name loving how easily the name rolled of his tongue.

"Blair..." he said again, feeling something pulling at his heart as she stirred. And this made him pull back. He was Chuck Bass. He was never in awe and no woman could make him feel anything except desire. He assured himself it was just that the thrill of possessing a beautiful woman.

And that is what he said made him lean down and slowly brush his lips against hers. Softly and gently he traced the line of her lips, ignoring the swarm of fluttering which erupted in his stomach. His mouth gently coaxed her soft lips to flutter open. She moaned slightly and his heart slammed onto his ribcage. Burying his hand on her hair he pulled her closer and slid his tongue in. She clutched his dress shirt as his tongue explored her mouth. It was only when it was impossible to sustain without breathing that he let her go. He placed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

Her eyes opened and she blushed. He smirked and caressed her red cheek with the back of his hand on her neck. He half-expected her to push him away but for some unknown reason she remained where she was trying to regain her breathing.

"The carriage isn't moving" she said suddenly

Chuck smirked. "I am glad you are so very perceptive"

Blair raised her eyebrow and gasped "We have arrived at the Empire." She quickly glanced at the window.

"Yes, my lady. We arrived quite a while ago much before I proceeded to wake you up with my tongue" he replied instantly watching her intently.

She didn't disappoint. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and she quickly began angrily "I was asleep and defenseless. You had no right to…"

"Oh! Let me assure you that you enjoyed every single moment of my attentions..." He interrupted, loving the spark in her eyes as she glared at him "I look forward to waking you up every morning in a similar way."

She straightened her dress and flashed him a polite smile "Then I hope you have very vivid dreams, my lord. For the reality shall never be so sweet for you or so horrible for me..."

He chuckled at her. The more time they spent together, the more he realized that beneath the icy demeanor lay a scorching heated woman who could charm her way into the devil's heart. He frowned at his thoughts and shrugged "So shall we go down before my servants start assuming that we are making an heir in the carriage?"

Blair's mouth fell open but she took his hand nevertheless whispering bitingly "You are heinous"

"You have mentioned it before" he replied as the door opened and Blair walked down. He stepped down and let Blair down.

The Empire Mansion was a huge coffee colored structure. The entrance was dominated by a big archway with a small fountain sitting in the middle of the courtyard. It maintained the charm of being old with the comfort of being fitted with every new amenity available. Chuck was proud of his mansion and he loved people watching it for the first time. In spite of his reputation or maybe because of it people were astounded to see that the Empire Mansion was beautiful, airy and magnificent.

Blair was no different. She stared in amazement at the outdoor décor but she managed to appear unaffected as he introduced her to his staff and proclaimed her as the mistress of the Empire: Lady Bass. A loud cheer went out at that and he realized that his people were desperate for a woman in the house. It was when Mrs. Thornton gathered her army of servant girls that Chuck leaned towards his bride. She was looking at the airy living room in surprise.

"Are you looking for dingy dungeons or branded humans, my lady?" he asked knowing that his house was often called the devil's lair

She colored making him realize he was correct in suspecting that she had heard those rumors.

"It's not what I expected, for you. You have used excessive space..." she trailed off watching the huge space they called the living room.

"My uncle never settled for anything other than magnificence and neither do I..." he said, his eyes fixated on her.

She blushed and fingered the rose in her bonnet before replying with sincerity "Its beautiful, my lord..."

A part of him felt happy that she approved of the home she would live in. That she approved of his home. He nodded feeling very happy. "Thank you, my Blair..."

Her eyes jolted up in surprise as he said her Christian name. Her eyes stared at him in amazement as though she was trying to make sense of him. He leaned forward and took her hand, kissing it softly. "It's a beautiful name"

She smiled a little "Thank you, my lord..."

Mrs. Thornton coughed and suddenly Blair withdrew her hand.

"My lady I assume you would like to see the Empire Mansion?"

"That would be lovely" she replied with complete authority. Her eyes turned back to Chuck "Have a good day, sir"

…

_It's__ beautiful_

Blair thought as she stared out at the view from the balcony. A crystal blue lake was just visible against the darker and lighter shades of green surrounding the mansion. It looked like an ensemble of blue and green. Blair sighed happily. The Empire wasn't what Blair expected. She had heard from the ladies whose husbands often disappeared to the Empire for days that it was a pothole of hell. She didn't know what they meant but she couldn't think hell to be so blue and clear. Acres of green stretched across in all directions and the more she saw of the Empire the more it appealed to her. The mansion itself was a gracious magnificent structure but the sights were in themselves very appealing. The Empire wasn't polished like her beloved Herrington. It had a much wilder splendor .It was untamed and unconventional but beautiful nevertheless.

_Just like Lord Bass_

The thought came to her mind suddenly and she blushed. She hadn't seen her husband since two days. He had left the very night they arrived which the servants deemed suspicious and Blair deemed ungracious. It wasn't the proper thing to leave a newlywed bride alone at husband's place. She could only imagine the rumors it would cause if the London ton ever caught drift of it. She also felt very lonely miles away from home. Not that she wanted the companionship of Lord Bass but she just thought it was improper to do so.

She had, however, had a very busy few days. As delighted as she was with the magnificence of the Empire she was very disappointed with the management of the household. It became very apparent from the first talk with Mrs. Thornton that the household required a woman's touch and someone to take matters in her capable hands. Lady Blair could think of no one better than herself and she had thrown herself to the task. After all it was her reception in few days and she wanted to proudly parade the magnificence of her mansion to the society. She would be lying if she said that she was not proud of the Empire.

Hence the past two days had seen major renovations. Curtains, covers and furniture have been altered to suit the pastel green and gold shade that Blair chose for the living rooms. The attic which was bundled up with everything from discarded dresses to glorious furniture was being inspected and examined. The items which passed Lady Blair's approval were saved and the rest was put aside for the fire. The gardens were made to be tended to. Weeds were pruned and pathways scrubbed.

The household of the Empire Mansion were suddenly working overtime under the expert supervision of Mrs. Thornton and Dorota. Some of them were exhausted, others were pleased but some were disgruntled. Years and years of doing what they pleased had left the some of them very confident about their work and choices. Hence the cook was most displeased when Lady Blair altered the menu completely very subtly suggesting that he should learn some continental dishes. Some of the chambermaids had fainted from shock as the linens and curtains were changed from purple and black to white and pink. The stable staff was the most disgruntled.

Lady Blair had marched up there and turned her nose up on the situation of the stables. They were not as clean as she would like them. Some of the horses were too old to be ridden and one looked sick. She realized that her husband paid no attention to his household and was too occupied with sin and depravity to care. _Like a Regency Prince_- She turned her nose up and ordered the stable staff quickly. She found out they were unruly and impolite. One even tried to protest as she suggested the dispatch of the sick horse.

"Sell this one to any farmer who is willing to have an old useless horse." She said

The stable boy called Tom stared at her wide-eyed. "You cannot send Chestnut to a …"

"Cannot?" Blair asked her voice rising "Who is the mistress of the Empire, boy?"

The boy flushed darkly. "You, my Lady! Forgive me…"

"Never question me again" she interrupted walking away.

…

The carriage stopped in front of a small red brick cottage in Cheapside, London. Serena peered at it curiously once the footman opened the door. Somehow the sight of the small cottage made her even surer that she was destined to be here in the future. It wasn't exactly the ideal place for Serena Van der Woodson to want to live. The locality was filled with tons of people laughing as they commuted to work. It was slightly dirty and very crowded. She knew her mother would probably die if she knew that Serena had come here and Blair- Serena laughed –imagining the astonished disgust that would cloud her best friend's face.

The thought however sobered her enough to realize that she was here for her best friend and not for herself. She walked in after the maid had announced her in and smiled as she took in the cozy atmosphere of it all. She was shown to the breakfast room which had a little window looking out to the small garden. Two people stood up upon the main announcing.

"Miss Serena Van der Woodson…"

Serena walked in and bowed to a dark-haired man and a pretty blonde girl dressed simply.

"Miss Serena, my name is Rufus Humphrey and this is my daughter Jennifer. Please do sit down"

Serena sat down and smiled "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As are we... How may we be of service to you today?" he asked matter-of-factly

"I am actually here to discuss certain important matters with your son, Mr. Daniel Humphrey..." she trailed off feeling her color rise as she said his name.

"He is upstairs working. I shall, however, fetch him immediately"

"That will be perfect, thank you" she said as he left the room with a smile.

She turned to look at the girl who was staring unabashedly at her. Jennifer blushed as she saw Serena catching her.

"I am so sorry. You must think I am so strange to be staring at you but it's just that I have heard so much about and it's hard to believe that someone like you…" she trailed off and looked again " I think the rumors never did you justice. You are much more beautiful than they say"

Serena smiled politely, wishing she could make the brother say what the sister just did "You are very kind and beautiful too, Miss Humphrey"

"Please call me Jenny." The younger girl said beaming "Everyone calls me Jenny"

Serena nodded when the door opened and Dan entered. His eyes quickly moved over his sister and he warily looked at Serena. The latter's heart jumped as their eyes met but she managed to curtsy properly before settling down.

He sat in front of her and began gruffly "How may I be of service, madam?"

She eyed the other members of the room and took a deep breath "I wish to speak to Mr. Humphrey privately. I realize that this is not the norm but I have to discuss important business with him which must remain confidential. I do not wish to offend any of you, though"

Jenny looked beyond shocked while Rufus nodded in understanding.

"We understand perfectly, madam." He got up and left the room with Jenny preceding him.

Serena turned to look at Dan. His wary expression was even more pronounced and Serena couldn't help but say

"You are not pleased to see me here, Mr. Humphrey"

He looked up "It wasn't proper to come here, Miss Serena"

"I wouldn't have had the need if you deemed to answer one of the many messages I sent you asking you to come visit me." She countered hotly

His face flooded with color.

"I have said before. We have nothing left to discuss."

She instantly knew that he was talking about the declaration of her love and fought back tears. She was here for her friend, she reminded herself.

"Do not be alarmed, sir. I am not here to repeat the sentiments I have which are so very unwelcome to you. I am here on an entirely different matter"

"How may I help you?" 

She sighed "I presume you have heard about the misfortune that has fallen on my friend, Miss Blair Waldorf"

He nodded "I was very sorry to hear about her and yet I believe that everything has sorted itself. She was wedded…"

"Yes to Lord Charles Bass..." she interrupted hotly. " Do you know anything about Chuck Bass?"

Dan nodded, swallowing hard.

"I believe I have heard of the gentleman"

Serena smiled grimly "Then I suppose you won't be surprised by my request"

"What might that be?"

"I am here to discuss the legal possibility of a divorce between a lord and his lady?"

….

Oooh! A cliffie...

Good news: I already started writing the next chapter.

Bad news: You need to press that review button and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

The walk to his carriage from the Vanderbilt castle was long and weary. Chuck sighed as he realized that he had no idea where to look for Nathaniel next. When he arrived at the Empire he had gotten an express from Michael who said that rumors had it that the Archibald family had retired to the Vanderbilt castle in the country side. However a few moments into the castle he realized that Lord Vanderbilt was too proud a man to let his disgraced daughter and her family takes refuge in his protection when the Queen opposed it. He entered his carriage and Arthur approached him.

"Now news of Mr. Archibald, my lord?" asked Arthur

Chuck shook his head. "I have no idea where to look next. I sure hope Michael has some answers."

Arthur took some minutes before answering and in that moment's hesitation Chuck realized what he saw. Arthur couldn't believe that Chuck was searching so desperately for his bride's runaway groom. He saw the grim suspicion that Chuck probably intended to hand over Blair to his friend. As he realized the train of his captain's thoughts, Chuck felt sick. There was no way he was handing over Blair to anyone. She was his now. She belonged to him by law, religion and blessing of the Queen. No one was taking her away from him.

Therefore he harshly spoke out: "I wish to find Nathaniel to provide him some monetary relief. It is hard, knowing that my friend is in dire circumstances."

He felt rather than saw the relief in Arthur's voice as he spoke quickly "I suppose you could ask Michael to investigate in London"

Chuck shook his head yet again "The Archibald house in London has been taken over by the Queen"

"I meant poorer areas of London, my lord."

Chuck thought for a moment. It made sense that Howard would retire to London after being stripped off his assets. That is where the jobs were. "Send an express to Michael's last known address and ask him to contact me as soon as he has news."

"Very well, my lord... Where shall I direct next to?"

Chuck leaned against the leather couch. He had been travelling for days without much rest. He thought longingly of the warm bed in his mansion and a beautiful Blair entangled in the sheets awaiting him. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as he thought of her and the challenge he had issued. It was time to make good on the promise "We are going home, Arthur. I have a bride to attend to"

….

In the end Chuck returned to the Empire exactly two days after he left. He had to make a detour when he heard the news of what had transpired in Victrola. Apparently Lord De Bourg had gotten extremely fond of a French dancer and tried to abduct her. It would have been much less trouble if that was it but apparently his brother had fallen for the same dancer and tried to prevent it. They had called each other out. Rather than have the murder of a lord or his brother on his conscious he had reluctantly gone off to settle the matter. It had been a gruesome matter to handle which required tact and meticulous handling. Chuck hated every minute of it but stayed on to make sure it all worked out and rode out immediately. He really wanted to get back home and be with his wife. The stirrings in his loins when he thought of her luscious body was making him insane as was the thought that he was yet to claim his bride as his own.

He entered his mansion late in the evening and was greeted by a very happy Mrs. Thornton who gratuitously informed him that Lady Blair had already retired for the evening and that dinner would be served very soon. He shrugged and went to his office and stared. His mouth fell open when he says that the dark purple curtains had been changed to a frilly white lace and his papers were all sorted out.

"What in God's name..." he walked out trying to find someone to tear down the offending material when he walked into the living room and stared. The dark purple and black shades had all been changed to some weird pastel. He walked from room to room glaring at the womanly colors gracing the walls and drapes.

He walked towards the dining hall and stopped himself from screaming because it seemed Beth was in tears. He was wondering why the gray haired woman was in tears when she tearfully told him that Lady Blair had changed the menu of the meals altogether and that she and the kitchen staff were clueless about some of the dishes she decided to put in there.

"Lazy little humps- all of them..." Mrs. Thornton put in when she finished "Lady Blair is making this a proper household"

Chuck remained silent as he shook his head.

"Pray do not be angry on your lady for these useless people" she added for good measure.

Chuck was not angry. He couldn't believe his bride had managed to turn his household upside down in the few days he wasn't home. It wasn't until he met the depressed Tim that he truly felt the need to make Blair understand what she had done.

"She sent Chestnut away? "He asked with utter amazement

"Yes, m' lord... I tried to explain but Lady Blair commanded me to sell the old girl" he said with a grimace.

Chuck nodded grimly and purposefully strode to his bride's chambers. He had enough. He wasn't going to let her walk away with this. This was his mansion and she couldn't come and command everything to be changed. She needed to know who was the master and she needed to yield to him. He slammed open the connecting door between their chambers.

"My lord…" Dorota came waddling at him in confusion. "Her Ladyship is retired for the night"

He glared at her "I need to see Lady Blair right now…"

"But she is –is in the middle of ..." she interrupted

He stopped walking and turned to look at her "Who is the master, Dorota?"

"You, my lord" she replied quickly

"Whose employee are you now?"

"Yours, my lord"

"Then you shall do as I say. Your services are not required tonight. "He commanded firmly

He turned around and walked through her bed chambers. She was nowhere in sight. So Lady Blair hadn't retired for the night. His anger rose as he suspected she might have merely said that to ensure he doesn't request her company. He heard footsteps and turned around walking into the next chamber.

"Blair…" he began but hastily shut up at the sight greeting him. Lady Blair was dressed in nothing but a chemise, her long brown ringlets let loose around her shoulders. All thoughts fled away and all he could stare for a while. She was a beauty. The sight of white creamy skin bared to him made all his blood rush to his loins. Suddenly he just knew he wanted to ravish her, make her his then and there.

She gaped at him in amazement before the thoughts clicked and with a screech she dived for her robe to cover her.

"Don't..." he said mesmerized at her beauty. " Don't hide yourself from me"

She froze with the robe in her hand. "My lord... I...I specifically told ..." her voice cracking as he approached her. His eyes roamed appreciatively against her body and she found that she was losing her voice. He strode towards her like a panther and she backed away. She gave a little gasp as she felt the wall hit her back. He moved quickly and trapped her there.

He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, his hands leaving a burning trail across her skin. She opened her eyes and stared at him as he leaned down. It was then that she suddenly realized that his eyes were beautiful. His tongue traced her cheek. She gasped and raised a hand to touch her cheek. He captured it expertly, held both her hands and placed across his neck. Leaning down he traced her neck with his fingers as he bit on her earlobe. She closed her eyes and moaned. He lifted his head and watched as his finger moved across her collarbone enjoying the flush it left behind.

"Silk..." he said huskily "You feel better than the finest silk"

Blair stared mesmerized as the intense look on his face. She had never seen anything so masculine in her life. He looked up, smirking as he saw her eyes fixed on him. He brushed his lips against hers and she moaned. Tilting his head he kissed her gently at first and then as she responded his kiss became hungry. Tracing his hand on her back he pulled flush against him, reveling in the feel of her soft warm body against his own. He placed a hand on her waist and slowly moved in up to cup her breast.

With a loud gasp she pulled away, her eyes losing the glaze it held "No, my lord"

Chuck moved forward effectively invading her personal space. "Now that is one word I don't like from your lips, my lady" He ran a tongue across her lower lip and she moaned "How about we use those beautiful lips of yours for a better purpose than talking?"

He moved further but she placed a hand against his chest "You-you promised ..." she protested weakly as his hand clutched onto her again.

"I am breaking it..." he said craving to strip her clothes off.

She glared at him "A gentleman…"

"I am no gentleman so save your words..." He arched her neck and kissed it. "You are mine and I shall make you mine..."

He realized the words were a mistake the moment she stiffened against him. She pulled her head back and said proudly "I am not a materialistic possession, my lord. In order for me to be yours I need to wish it to be..."

"You will wish it my lady" he swore "Before the night is over I am going to make you moan it..."

A heated blush spread across her face but she simply said "I am not saying it now..."

"But you will…" he said

"The terms of the challenge was that I shall have to beg for your attentions _before _you administered them, not _after _…" she said

Chuck glared at her "I don't care about the challenge..."

"So you are forfeiting..." she said with a wicked smile. Damn her. Damn that minx! She knew the exact words to make him back up. Chuck Bass never forfeited a challenge. He stepped back and glared at her.

"Very well…" he said in a dangerous voice "If it is your wish for it to be this way then so be it..."

…

Blair dressed herself in a very modest yellow gown as soon as he left. She stared at the oval mirror and touched her cheek. Her face was still burning red from the encounter. She couldn't believe she had let him touch her so very intimately and said nothing to stop him. When she first spotted him she felt oddly happy at his unexpected appearance. He had returned and before she could decipher the odd emotion she had suddenly realized her present state of undress. She had tried to cover herself but something in his husky voice and his open appreciative eyes made her freeze. No one had ever looked at her that way. She had heard many people call her beautiful but no one made her feel beautiful. But in that moment against the watchful eyes of her husband she felt beautiful and assured of her power as a woman. And the moment he had touched her she had melted. His fingers left a burning trail across her skin. She touched a cool hand on her neck which was marked in places. She remembered the way his lips felt against her neck and closed her eyes. A soft moan escaped her and she blanched.

What was she doing? Sitting and thinking sinful thoughts about that man obnoxious man. She quickly entered her bedchamber thinking she needed to sleep before her mind flitted back to those moments when she saw the door. Mrs. Thornton had, of course, shown her the door on her first day. It connected her chamber to his. Today the door was ajar and suddenly Blair realized what a predicament she was in. She quietly approached the door and tried to find a lock. To her dismay there was one but it was from his side of the chamber. She peeked in and saw Chuck looking at her in amusement.

"If you so desperately craved to see me in a state of undress, you just had to ask me, my lady" he said with the smirk that always seemed to grace his face.

Blair drew herself to her full height "Lord Bass…"

"Chuck..." he interrupted "I have told you to call me Chuck"

She squinted at him "I do not enter a chamber without the occupant's permission, my lord."

His smirk became more pronounced "I am going to make it a regular habit of mine, Blair."

"That is exactly what I am worried about" she said crossing her arms. "This door between our chambers need to sealed up"

Chuck stared at her in disbelief before he chuckled "You have some nerve, lady. You are not going to seal this door and you are going to undo the changes you have done to the mansion tomorrow"

She scowled at him "I beg your pardon..."

"The imbecilic combination of colors that you chose to put up in every chamber needs to go down." He said.

Blair's mouth fell open "Pink and white are not an imbecilic combination. It is all the rage in London and it definitely is much better than the horrific purple obsession you seemed to possess. All the purple and black made the mansion dark and horrific."

He grinned at her "What is wrong with dark and horrific?"

Blair scoffed "Heaven forbid this mansion looks a real home..."

"It always looked a real home to me..." he countered smoothly

"You are forgetting that the entire London ton will be here in a couple of days and I don't want them to think that we think in a devil's lair..."

His lips twisted in a cynical "No matter how much pink you put in every corner, dear, they are still going to think that you live in the devil's lair..." His eyes were stone brown orbs when he spoke but she heard the tiny veiled pain in his voice. It confused her and she didn't reply. He waited for her reply but then continued on his own "I do not give a damn as to what the ton thinks..."

It was the way he said the statement that made her inwardly gasp. It was the way she bravely walked down every ball with Serena telling herself she didn't care if the ton thought Serena was the beautiful one. And she realized with a start that he cared, he cared very much about what the people thought of him. Just like she cared that she wasn't as beautiful as Serena. It was the kindred pain that she had felt, though in a smaller degree. She wondered how it felt to be judged by everyone, to be branded as the devil by people who never even met him.

She took a little step towards him weighing her words carefully. He would reject kindness and scoff at pity. Before she could think it through she found herself saying "I trust you..."

He blinked.

"I trust you not to enter my chambers, not to touch me without my consent." She continued."There is no need to seal the door"

There was a grave silence and then his face changed. She felt her heart melting. His smirk disappeared and he almost smiled. It was almost as if it was the first time anyone ever said that they trusted him. It made her say more "Contrary to what I have said before you are a gentleman- an unconventional one, for sure..." she added with a laugh

He laughed along with her. He walked into her chamber "You have my word. I will not ravish you in your sleep. I prefer to have you fully awake and moaning in my arms..."

She blushed. He chuckled and raised a little hand to her cheek. "May I escort you to bed, my lady?"

She nodded and hooked her arm with his. He swept back the covers as they reached the bed. She sat down and smiled at him. He looked down at her and gently pushed her down. In spite of herself she felt nervous. Would he back on his word?

"Unpin you hair..." he said gently. Blair reached up and undid the pin. Her brown ringlets tumbled down on her shoulders. He laid her down again and fanned her hair across the pillow. She stared at him as he leant down and sniffed her hair. Smiling slightly he took a lock of curls and kissed it.

Blair felt like crying at the tenderness on his face. "You have beautiful hair, Blair"

She nodded unable to speak. He leant down and gave a chaste kiss. He parted her lips and slid his tongue in. He explored her mouth leaving her breathless before pulling up.

"Sleep, my Blair. Dream about me"

…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have to say this once again. I have time and again repeated that my story is not historically perfect. Hence I do realize that there was no Princess Adriana in British history ****etc. I do not pretend to be writing a factually and historically correct FF, as made clear by my disclaimer. I also enjoy a lot of creative freedom. I enjoy having everything within my manipulations and hence even move places across the globe just to accommodate my story. If you aren't comfortable with that, this isn't the FF you should be reading.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R& R**

The oval mirror reflected a pretty picture. A beautiful brunette stared dressed in a peach dress stared back at Lady Blair. The dress complimented her complexion, Dorota decided. The French braid twisted by the personal maid Rose was elegant and the couple of stray curls made the blush in her cheeks stand out. All in all, it was a pretty picture. The thing most remarkable about the image was the soft smile curling her lips. For the first time in forever, Lady Blair was smiling. It was a welcome sight to the porky maid who lived to see her charge smile and presently she was wondering about the reason behind the smile.

As discreetly as she could, Dorota peeked onto the bed linens for any telltale sign to show what had changed in the course of the night. She checked every edge and corner but to no avail. Obviously it would help if she knew what she was looking for. She straightened as Lady Blair walked out, the smile still intact.

"We need sort out the seating arrangements for the reception party today. The invitations have all been sent but do sort the mail and find out the confirmed guests" she said, trailing off as a chamber maid entered and curtseyed.

"Lady Blair, His Lordship requests your presence at the breakfast table"

The smile curled her lips again. "Please inform him I shall be there presently"

The girl left. Blair took a last look at the mirror and followed her out, leaving Dorota to her own thoughts.

Blair walked gracefully down the grand staircase, almost excited at the prospect of enjoying a meal with her husband. Last night had changed so many things. She had finally been able to let go of her bitter resentment and accept that fate had chosen Lord Bass for her. And while he may not be her ideal choice, he wasn't as heinous as she proclaimed him to be. It was her prejudices coupled with the fact that she was forced to accept him that clouded her judgment. But last night she realized that beneath the crude and obnoxious exterior of Lord Bass there was a tender soul. It was that knowledge that made her hope that someday she would be able to be happy after all.

She entered the lavish breakfast room and curtseyed slightly. Chuck stood up and walked to her, his eyes taking in every inch of her and his lips curved into the familiar smirk.

"Aren't you a sight, my lady?" he said as he took her hand

"Good morning to you too, my lord..." she said as he kissed her hand. He led her to the table as the servants served them food. Blair looked around at the table noting with incredulity that meal included none of the dishes she had incorporated into the menu. She was about to comment on it when her husband spoke up:

"I trust your sleep was undisturbed"

Blair smiled staring into his warm brown eyes. They were indeed beautiful "I was most pleased when no one intruded upon my sleep"

He chuckled heartily. Blair smiled even more widely.

"And did you dream?" he asked softly, almost tenderly.

Blair blushed, remembering the soft kiss he had placed upon her. She had dreamt about him after that. She had dreamt that she was lying in the garden adjacent to Waldorf-Astoria, breathing in the smell of the fresh spring. She was singing with her eyes closed when a soft kiss on her brow made her open her eyes. Warm brown eyes looked at her; before he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Blair…" he began again shaking Blair out of her reverie. She blushed at the thoughts occupying her mind.

He chuckled slightly as watched her color grow "I never thought I would enjoy innocent blushes, but then I didn't know you then…"

"I never thought I could blush so much but then I didn't know you then..." she retorted immediately.

"Are you trying to say dear old Nathaniel never made you blush?" he asked.

She stiffened and withdrew her hand. She took a spoon and started eating the porridge slowly. He sighed, regretting bringing up the subject once again. She had reacted pretty well when he last alluded to his friend but her reaction now showed that Nate Archibald was still a sore subject. He tried to draw her out again but she was once again the polite ice princess he knew so well. Instead of cajoling her he ate in silence and thought of the business he had to sort out between his tenants.

Blair kept her eyes on the table but she heard as her husband spoke to his valet about business. It almost seemed she was invisible and it felt strange after the wondrous beginning to the day. Why, oh why did he bring up Nate? Didn't he realize that the man was a sore subject for her? She had adored him for years, planned her life with the man only to be betrayed on her wedding day. He had humiliated her and ruined her life. And even now she wondered why he had done all that. Today was the first day after forever that she hadn't thought of Nate but he had to bring it up.

"I have to take your leave, Blair" Chuck said suddenly making Blair start "I have some business to attend"

Blair stared at him. She didn't want him to leave just yet. They had begun something last night and she wanted to continue it rather than fall back upon the strange fights once again. And she wanted his company.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I have to sort some business with my tenants" he replied "You do not need to trouble yourself about it."

Blair smiled shaking her head "I was merely inquiring whether you wanted to speak to me about it. My father used to talk to me about his business transactions all the time. What is the trouble? Are you tenants not paying rent?"

Chuck was surprised at her interest. He always thought daughters were indulging in some silly fancy or other.

"No. It is rather silly actually. The trouble is with the dividing wall between Mr. White and Mr. Stone's land. Each believes that they only have the right to put their potted plants on the top of the wall."

He shook his head in grim disgust.

"And you intend to teach them to live in peace?"

Chuck smirked "With the threat of violence hanging on their heads"

He expected a reprimand but Blair let out a giggle. It was a rich, beautiful sound which for some reason made something flutters in his stomach. He found himself saying the words "Do you want to accompany me?"

She nodded eagerly and hurried out to change into her riding habit. It was indeed a beautiful day. It was sunny with a hint of breeze in the air but the sky remained clear of any clouds. Blair sighed happily as she mounted the beautiful dark brown horse a stable boy brought forward. Her husband was mounted similarly. They rode out together. He was at ease and pointed out various sights to see, waved too many people who were eagerly staring at her. She smiled at them, gazing astonished at the acres and acres of greenery on both sides. The Empire was beautiful.

She sighed staring at the dark hulk of mountains shadowing the estate as her husband talked with his tenants. After he finished his business he turned to her.

"You ride very well." He remarked casually. She smiled at him, accepting the compliment.

"I used to ride every summer with my friend Serena" her voice trailed off as she remembered her sunny haired friend. She missed Serena, she realized with a pang.

"A penny for your thoughts" he said, trying to read her expression

"The Empire is beautiful" she said with a polite smile.

He nodded somberly "I 'm glad it meets your approval. I shall show you a particularly favorite spot of mine." He sped up suddenly and then stopped as he saw he had left his bride behind. She caught him up quickly and then laughed deliciously

"If you want me to accompany you, you would do well not to leave me behind"

He smirked "I forgot that you can't ride with my speed. I 'm not used to riding with women"

Her mouth fell open "Am I supposed to be getting accustomed to slights on my sex?"

He laughed at her indignant expression "It isn't a slight when it's true, my lady"

Blair drew herself straighter "Very well. What do you say to settle this with a challenge?"

Chuck smirked, shaking his head in wonder. She was some woman "Are you challenging me to the race?"

"Yes. If I shall win, you will never again assert that women are inferior to men" she said lifting her chin stubbornly.

"Granted... And if I win, which I shall, you would never say no to a kiss when I ask for one" he said, his eyes fixed on her pouting lips

She blushed hard, his gaze branding her. She ought to be angry but suddenly the idea of his kisses weren't as repulsive as she always claimed to be. She nodded slowly. His smirk became more pronounced. They fixed the boundaries and the rules. Blair drew herself up, concentrating so hard that she forgot to breathe as he dropped the handkerchief. She sped away quickly.

Chuck followed her at a leisurely pace. The utter look of concentration on her face just before she rode off had him laughing under his breath. The competitive edge of Lady Blair's personality was as attractive as her pouting lips. Normally he preferred his women to be obedient and demure, but the fiery temperament of his bride masked under the demure facade of a perfect society woman pulled him in. It made the blood rush to his loins and a strange fluttering in his stomach erupt. He followed his bride, letting her gain some distance between them.

It was when he turned the corner that he realized that Blair was nowhere to be seen. He stopped his horse and looked around. He had let her move forward but there was no way she would be able to ride away that fast. It was then that he saw a dark shape huddled across the grass.

No! No!

Heart hammering he leapt down from his horse and strode to the glass. She was laying there, her face white. His mouth fell dry. He couldn't believe this was happening again. It was his fault. He should have never agreed to this, he should have never let her out of his side. He could lose her and it would be his entire fault.

He could lose her…

He knelt down quickly. He was afraid to touch her.

"Blair, Blair, please..." he broke off as she let out a whimper. Her eyes opened. Chuck stopped breathing. She looked around and groaned:

"Let the record show that I was in the lead when I had the unfortunate luck of falling down" she said slowly.

Chuck felt himself breaking down with relief. Without thinking, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Her frame froze in surprise but then she melted, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue plundered her mouth marking every inch as his own. She moaned and pressed herself to him.

"Never" he said before kissing her again. "Do. That." he feverishly kissed her once more before leaning his forehead against hers and whispering "Again"

Blair looked at the hazel eyes staring intensely at her and something shifted with her heart. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Did I scare you, my lord?"

His face closed, becoming an inscrutable mask again "It was a silly of me to agree to this challenge. Are you hurt?"

The face was indifferent but as he checked her body for bruises. But Blair remembered the tender longing mixed with fear in his eyes as he first prodded her. The raw urgency in his voice as he called her name made her shiver.

"We need to go back to the mansion. You cut your arm" he said. She glanced down at it and saw the little cut.

"Its nothing, my lord" she protested but to no avail. He slid her up on his horse and followed her sitting at the saddle. Her claims of being able to ride herself back was completely ignored, and no words or protests made him stop once he started to ride. Blair sighed and pressed her cheek to his back, a slight smile curving her lips as she inhaled the unique smell of her stubborn and overprotective husband.

…Nathaniel Archibald was always proud of being a warrior and one of the first lessons of being a warrior is never to give up. As he walked across the dirty crowded streets of Cheapside, he was in mood of giving up. It wasn't that he hadn't faced more dreary days. In fact it had a good few days, they had finally managed to find accommodation within their price range and now his mother had a stable roof over her head. His father had found a job teaching some young men the delights of literature. It didn't pay much but it ensured his father didn't do anything too rash. Howard had become unpredictable after the "incident". And in the end Nate had come across some monetary help from his friend as well. Nate scowled at the thought.

A few nights ago he was cornered by a man called Michael Brown. Nate's instinctive reaction was to fight him. The man, however, came in peace. He held out a letter and that made Nate pause. Its seal was very familiar to him. It was from Chuck. The letter had been written in true Chuck form: matter-of-fact, emotionless and cynical. There was no sign of sympathy or apologies. It was crisp and for that Nate was grateful. It had contained very yearned and needed money. Nate wanted to die from the embarrassment of actually living off the charity his friend bestowed him. Yet, Chuck probably predicting his reaction had written:

_I just remembered that I never paid you for the wager that I lost last year._

The sentence had made him accept the generous gift, which ensured they were in a much better position than they could hope a week ago. Yet Nate felt cheated upon. He felt guilty for he knew everything was his fault. And he felt angry. Most of his anger was directed at Serena, who was directly responsible for his predicament. He also felt some anger towards his friend, Chuck. If only Chuck hadn't married Blair, then Nate could have made amends towards her.

He realized that Chuck's letter hadn't even mentioned his bride even once. He wondered how Blair was, how Chuck and Blair were adjusting to this sudden matrimony and he wondered whether she ever thought of him. He was shaken out of his reverie by a loud scream.

A carriage was rolling quickly towards the middle of the road where a lone girl stood frozen in fear. Acting upon instinct, he raced towards her and pulled her away, crashing down at the pavement. His arm was bleeding but he stooped lower staring at the girl he saved.

"Are you alright, madam?"

She looked young. He would guess she would be around sixteen or so.

She nodded and smiled at him "Thank you, sir, for saving my life"

"It is no trouble, Miss…"

"Humphrey… My name is Jennifer Humphrey" she said shyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Humphrey. I 'm Nathaniel Archibald" he said flashing her a grin.

She blushed at that and then blanched. "My god, sir, you are bleeding"

Nate glanced down at the blood stained shirt "Do not worry. It is nothing"

"No, you must let me take care of that. I live just across the street" she stated firmly "Besides, my father and brother would like to thank you, I 'm sure"

Nate shrugged and then nodded. He followed her as she led him to her house. It was small but clean but the most welcoming part was the warmth that every member of the Humphrey family bestowed upon him. He had a feeling he had made his first friend in Cheapside.

….

"A wet cloth, Rose" Dorota said as she pulled away the strands of hair from Blair's face. She was sitting in the breakfast room as her maids tended to her arm. There was no use telling them that she was alright. They were commanded by their lord to ensure that they were alright and nothing Blair said would make them budge.

"I 'm fine" She said yet again.

Rose put down the cloth with which she was cleaning Blair's wound and sighed "It might leave a mark"

Blair sat up. She hated her skin being marked. "I've something that might help..." She said suddenly. Her aunt had sent her a paste made of honey, sandalwood and some herbs which were effective on wounds. She walked out of the room amid protests. It was when she walked through the lavish hall that she completely halted. The pink and white curtains and linens, the matching cushion covers and the table cloths that she had so painstakingly chosen were bundled up in a corner. The room was yet again adorned in purple and black.

"Hill, Harriet, Dorota…" she called quickly, her anger building.

They all entered quickly. She turned onto them, her eyes flashing with anger "What has been done to the hall? The reception is tomorrow and there will be thousands of guests here. This is how you expect me to entertain. Which abysmally foolish person thought it fit to remove the curtains and linens _I approved?_"

There was a profound silence.

"I, ma'am" Hill said at last "But I did only for Mrs. Thornton said so"

Blair turned angrily upon the older woman.

"Begging your pardon, my lady" she said "It was His Lordship's command. I couldn't possibly disobey him"

"Yet you dare to disobey me" Blair said with gritted teeth. "This will not do. You are both…"

"No, Miss Blair" Dorota interrupted. Blair stopped glaring at the porky old maid. Dorota moved quickly to her side and whispered "Before you dismiss anyone, you should talk to Lord Bass"

"I 'm the mistress..." she began but then stopped. It was no business saying that for while it may be true in title, her position wasn't much better than that of a housekeeper. Seething with anger she stalked to the stables, intent of finding Chuck. Instead of finding her husband, her eyes met with a sight that aggravated her anger.

Nestled in one of the finer stables was old drag horse she had commanded to sell. The same obnoxious stable boy, Tom, was slowly stroking its head.

"You boy! I told you sell that horse" she said walking in slowly

"I told you, Lord Charles would never allow that"

"Get that horse out of sight, boy" she said fighting the blind rage. The boy stared at her with hooded eyes which clearly stated that he didn't think her commands meant anything, which it probably didn't.

"Not until Lord Charles commands me to" he said jutting his chin up.

Incensed beyond words, Blair pulled the whip and lashed out at Chestnut. The horse let out a pathetic whimper and Tom burst into tears.

"Blair..." said an icy cold voice from behind. Blair turned quickly staring at her husband. She swallowed hard. He looked almost unrecognizable. His eyes were dark pits shining with rage, his jaw was clenched and he looked murderous. Blair felt a pit of fear flooding her.

He glanced at the crying child "Tom. Leave"

The boy scampered as Chuck slammed the door shut.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he demanded angrily looking at the dark red whip mark on the frail horse "Who gave you the right to behave like this?"

Blair quailed under his furious gaze but she was a Waldorf and the fear was soon replaced by a flush of anger. How dare he speak to her like that? How dare he change her commands? She had no face in front of the servants now. Her commands had no value and now he was screaming at her within hearing distance of the stable staff "I suppose I have no right to do anything whatsoever in this place, do I, my lord? I am the mistress of the Empire or so you said. That means I do have the right to…"

Chuck shook his head furiously "That has nothing to do with…"

"It has everything to do with this matter. How on earth are the servants to accept me as their mistress if you contradict every command I issue? How is my word to be authority when you refuse to let anything I say stand? I commanded this horse to be sold but no- even that had to be ..."

"Chestnut is not to be sold" he said firmly.

Blair felt a sudden fit of rage. "And you cannot stop me from doing this" She raised the whip and lashed out at the frail horse yet again. Chuck caught the whip, an angry red patch forming in his wrist and he wrenched it away of her.

Before she knew what was happening, he had wrestled in out of her grip and threw her on the haystack.

"Do not dare to disobey me" he said, anger pronounced in every word

He looked absolutely livid. Blair felt her heart hammering.

"I didn't mean to hit you... I meant to hit the horse..." she said staring at her husband as he looked down at her.

"And that is alright? It is alright to hit the horse for it a helpless animal unable to stop you or fight you back.." he asked, his lips forming a cruel smirk "How would you feel in you were in its position? Shall we see?"

He advanced upon her. "No one will help you here and you can't stop me from hitting you, do you think that means when this whip lashes at you, it won't hurt?"

Blair felt tears welling her eyes. She had heard horror stories about wives being beaten by their husbands. One of the kitchen maids in Herrington had died at the hands of her husband. She never knew she could be one of them. And yet, terrified as she was, she knew she had no help coming her way and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her run away. She curled up her legs and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable lash.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. Chuck was standing frozen over her, his eyes inscrutable. Their eyes met and he let the whip fall with a lashing sound. Blair instinctively yelped. But the whip lay innocently inches away from her leg. She felt him clutching her arms and jumped back in fear.

"It's not a good position to be in, is it?" he asked. Blair clutched on the front of his shirt.

"I 'm sorry- I am s-s-sorry" she said fighting sobs

His icy demeanor melted in front of her eyes. He pulled her to his chest and said "Hush, its okay."

Blair stopped fighting the sobs and cried against his chest. Her tears wet his shirt but he held onto her saying nothing. It seemed hours before they moved. Suddenly Blair froze and pulled away. Chuck looked down at her.

"Blair…"

Pushing him away, she stood up avoiding his gaze. Before he could say a word, she ran away towards the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise! I updated. I can't even seem to remember when I last updated this. Many of you have been asking for updates but I haven't been able to write this down for one reason or another. I hope that this LONG chapter is apology enough. I haven't abandoned this story. It just takes longer for me to write this. **

**The last chapter was very controversial. I was very interested in the fact that the general opinion was much divided. Some of you hated Blair for being cruel to Chestnut and some of you hate Chuck for scaring Blair. To say two things: I love animals and I am feminist. So I am not going to be mean to any of the groups. Blair is very strong and independent and she won't let it slide. Also there is a history with Chestnut which I have hinted upon in this chapter. I hope I haven't lost my readers. If you are still reading this, leave me a review and give me a reason to write this.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

…

The carriage rolled down the uneven roads causing the well-primped ladies to jump. Serena looked out of the carriage watching the scenes passing her by. She was restless about tonight's celebration. On one hand she couldn't wait to see her friend and rescue her but on the other hand she was daunted by visiting the Empire. Many ladies had made polite excuses on behalf on their nubile daughters; much to the latter's indignation. They didn't think it proper to expose their daughters to scandalous sights of the Empire.

"I am quite surprised, Lady Van der Woodsen when you decided to let Serena attend this affair" Lord Rose drawled from the side of the carriage "But I suppose with a close connection to Lady Bass, Miss Van der Woodson couldn't possibly refuse to attend."

Serena gritted her teeth. She had hated the idea of sharing a carriage and ride with Lord Rose but her mother had insisted. Now she was being subjected to his awful company.

"You are quite correct, Lord Rose. I couldn't possibly refuse to attend my dear friend's reception and furthermore I have no inclination of doing so." She said haughtily

"I do agree that Lady Bass seemed most amicable lady when I met her but the dire circumstances of the wedding ..." he trailed off with a cluck and straightened his cravat. "And the location of the reception is quite unexpected. I never believed that the doors of the Empire would ever be open to polite society and yet I am proven wrong"

Lily nodded with a smile "It is a shame that the beauties of the Empire have been spurned so long by the people. I remember playing with Lady Evelyn as a child among the gardens. It's been so many years since then. I can't wait to visit my past memories again"

Serena looked out at the passing scenery, almost expecting something crude and vile to hurl across the sky but the Empire seemed a quiet green estate. For all the fuss people were making, she couldn't see anything wrong with it.

…

It was a restless night. A night Chuck spent pacing his room and drinking himself to oblivion. It wasn't easy. The sight of Blair's terrified face was imprinted so strongly in his mind that it wasn't easy to wipe. Decanter after decanter was useless to cure the strange crazy fluttering inside him. He couldn't believe the day had come to such an end. Was it only last night that he had kissed her to sleep?

His mind flitted back to their argument in the stable and rage colored his vision again as the resounding slap of whip resurfaced in his mind. How had she been so cruel? How had he sunk so low? Fitting the rage consuming him he sat down, holding his head in his hands. The alcohol induced haze filling his head encouraged the darkness of his mind and the memories flitted back in, compelling him to remember. He fought against the strange delirious mood but it held him back and soon he was drowning in them.

_Her hair sparkled in the sun reflecting a shade of burgundy in the parting against her forehead. She smelled like the first scent of spring and Chuck loved this smell. It was the fragrance which lulled him to sleep. Her hazel eyes were soft and concerned as she looked down at him._

"_Are you sure you can do this, Charles?" Her voice was gentle and melodic._

_She was perfect. She was his world._

"_I am fine, Mother" Chuck said haughtily trying to sit up straight in his new horse. _

_Lady Evelyn laughed at his curious attempts. Though he loved his mother's musical laughter, he was offended. He tried to imitate his father's proud stance, trying to seem older but somehow the attempt failed to make him look older than his seven whole years of age. Lady Evelyn fought back the laughter as he scowled. Instead she leaned across and brushed his hair away from his forehead._

"_I am sorry, sir. Did I offend you?" _

"_Indeed, you did, my lady. Father said I could ride Chestnut and I want to. I am a big boy now" he said caressing the light chestnut hair off the new horse._

_She leaned forward and ruffled her hair affectionately. _

"_Mother, please…" Chuck protested looking around furtively_

_Evelyn smiled at the groomsman. "My son and I will take a short ride around the park. Please inform His Lordship when he returns"_

_The man bowed low. Everyone loved Lady Evelyn. How could they not? She was the kindest soul they had ever known._

_She started trotting her horse and Chuck followed. This would be an exciting afternoon._

The door creaked open and he sat up, shaking himself out of the reverie.

"My Lord, there is some confusion as to whether we shall use the blue china or the crystal set…" Mrs. Thornton asked, looking frazzled

Chuck straightened up "The question is better suited to the lady of the house, Mrs. Thornton"

The elderly woman looked discomfited.

"Lady Blair is indisposed. Her nerves are bothering her and she refused to see me."

"I see..." he said "Didn't Lady Blair give you directions as to what she expected?"

"Yes, my lord. But the table settings were matched with the color patterns of the curtains and since they were…" she began, her frustration at the turn of events barely concealed.

The servants had gotten a vague idea as to what had happened and while they didn't agree with many decisions made by their new mistress, the idea of an unhappy marriage between the Lord and Lady was very unwelcome.

"Change the curtains…" he commanded

"My lord…"

"I want everything to be as Lady Blair directed."

Mrs. Thornton departed and Chuck slammed down the half-empty decanter on the table. It was utterly horrendous to be in such a vile mood on their reception. Within a couple of hours, guests would be arriving to his mansion to celebrate his wedded bliss but he had no idea whether or not his bride will be coming down to greet the guests. She, who had taken such an active interest, in the opinion of the ton and spent hours planning this event, may not partake in the festivities. He knew he had crossed a line and he knew he needed to do something to try and fix this up.

He needed to talk to his bride. But first he needed all the aid he could get.

….

"A little higher, Rose." Lady Blair directed as the petite maid twisted the rich mahogany hair in an elegant knot on her head. As she undid the hair pins and combed the locks, Rose couldn't help but admire the beauty that Lady Blair exuded.

She was dressed in a silver gown with an embroidered blouse that had a deep V cut. One of the sleeves was twisted in an elaborate bow and the other covered her arm in the softest chiffon. Her eyes were sparkling and the only thing she lacked was some color on her cheeks. She looked beautiful but miserable.

Rose clucked her tongue in disappointment and started separate her hair. She hated the idea of an unhappy mistress and a miserable master. The rumors of a loud fight in the stable had reached her ears and she had seen her mistress' red eyes when she entered her bedchamber and commanded Rose to leave. She just wished they started to move past the fight.

Dorota walked in and placed a beautiful arrangement of dark pink roses on the table.

"From Lord Charles with his compliments…"

Rose smiled as she felt Lady Blair flinch. The movement lasted a second before Blair relaxed completely and muttered in a tone of disinterest "That is kind of him"

The two maids exchanged a look.

"There is a card too, my lady" Dorota said gently. She held it open for her charge to read but when Blair showed no inclination to read she spoke again "He wishes to visit your chamber, my lady. Shall I call upon him?"

Blair nodded. There was a knock and he entered. Dorota and Rose quickly bowed themselves out. She stood up keeping her eyes fastened on her diamond brooch. She felt rather than saw Chuck come stand behind her in the mirror. She heard him release a breath and looked up. He seemed to be staring at her in awe. The sight quickened her pulse but she ignored it.

"You look beautiful, Blair"

She lifted her chin haughtily dismissing his words. He placed a black box in front of her.

"It's your wedding present, my lady" he said. He opened the box and she saw a beautiful diamond necklace adorned with emeralds. It was exquisite and intricately woven. She traced her fingers across the settings.

"Do you like it, Blair?"

She nodded "It's beautiful"

"Something so beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worth of its beauty. May I?"

She lifted her hair up as he reached across and clasped the necklace. It looked stunning on her. It matched her silver dress perfectly.

"Thank you, my lord" she said primly

"No, thank you for accepting it..."He said tenderly

Blair smiled at him in the mirror.

"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't think I had the option of even breathing without your consent. I seemed to have submitted my will and my opinion to His Lordship when I married you"

His smile dimmed. "Do not say that, Blair. You know it's not true"

"Is this misconduct punishable by whipping too, my lord?" she asked tilting her head

He grasped her arm "No. Nothing is. I would never ever hurt you or any lady like that."

Blair pulled herself away "Except that you tried, my lord and that makes your words nothing but lies" She took a deep breath and said "I hear the carriages arriving, my lord. Shall we go and greet _your_ guests?"

…..

A wedding reception is usually held to provide an opportunity for the ton to celebrate the happiness of the newlywed couple. And yet most people congregated at the Empire were there to have a firsthand account of the bride's misery and shake their heads at the cruel stroke of fate that struck the society's darling debutante: Blair Waldorf. The others were there to test the unseen territory of the Empire and wonder where the whispered dungeons and cruelty chambers were.

They were not very happy at this moment. Not only did the mansion look like a grand palace, utterly lacking in the dark vile places they had imagined. Lady Bass didn't seem miserable. In fact she was walking with her head held high, her nose up in the air and a polite smile on her face. Her husband on the other hand was nursing a scotch and talking to very few people. He often walked with his bride to greet the arriving guests but other than that they hardly spoke. It wasn't exactly as scandalous a fact as they had expected but they decided, among themselves, that the marriage was not a happy one.

Blair was well-aware of the whispers following her but she refused to give them any more possibility of speculation. They wouldn't laugh at her misery; they wouldn't take away her dignity and pride. She was a Waldorf.

She pasted a polite smile on her face when she saw Lord Bart walk towards her again. He was eagerly introducing her to one or another acquaintance.

"Lady Blair, let me introduce my younger brother John Bass" he said stiffly.

Blair glanced between the gentlemen and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bass"

"Please call me Jack. After all we are family now" His eyes swept down her form very obviously and Blair stiffened.

"I must say that my nephew is very lucky" he said, with a toothy grin.

"Yes he is, thank you Jack" said a very familiar voice from behind her. He put his arm around her waist in a very possessive gesture. "We thank you for your felicitations on our wedding, not that you offered any, but overlooking that slight, is there anything else you wish to speak to my wife about?"

Blair blinked at the utter rudeness in that statement. Apparently Bart Bass was thinking along the same line.

"Charles…"

Chuck turned to Blair. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Blair hesitated. It was after all their reception and it was customary for the bride and the groom to share the first dance. She had, however, no wish to dance with Chuck. However there was no way she could refuse with everyone staring expectantly at her. She took one look at her parents and nodded. Lord Harold and Lady Eleanor seemed most avid observers as she and Chuck walked to the dance floor to applause.

She pasted her best society smile and stepped into his arms. As his arms went around her, she shivered involuntarily. She felt ashamed at the way she responded to his touch even after he had treated her abominably. Yet she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth on her waist and couldn't fight the urge to move closer to him. She fought the tears of shame and rested her gaze resolutely on his chest. It was impossible to imagine she was in this position- a lady in name only, an abused wife who took pleasure in her shame. It was not supposed to this way. Her reception was to be held in London in the house of Archibald. Everyone was supposed to whisper about the good fortune she had in securing the golden lord Nathaniel Archibald. He would swing her as he did so very often and she would laugh at the sheer giddiness of it all.

"Blair..." Chuck whispered huskily

Her eyes met his and she faltered in the glare she desired to aim at him. His eyes were the softest of brown as he gazed at her tenderly. Her traitorous heart skipped a beat. She was oddly reminded of his soft kiss when he wished her good night and she flushed with anger at herself.

He reached down and traced her jaw gently.

"I 'm sorry"

Her eyes met his and she found that she couldn't look away. It was hypnotic and magnetic. It was also the eyes that had cruelly mocked her helplessness the other day and she would not give him the pleasure of watching her submit to him. Fortunately the song ended with a flourish.

Blair immediately stepped out of the embrace, eager to put some distance between her and Chuck. She noticed Bart's eyes following her movements and said primly

"I see my friend Serena has arrived. May I go greet her, my lord?"

"It is your reception, my lady. You have the free will to do what you want" Chuck retorted smoothly, his jaw clenching.

…

"Blair doesn't look so miserable." Penelope whispered behind her fan.

"And that is good, I suppose?" Serena countered swiftly.

"I 'm not saying it is not, my dear Serena. However for a woman who had been compelled to marry a man to be so merry- it puts certain wicked thoughts in people's heads. " she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Isabel looked around and nodded thoughtfully "It almost makes people wonder why Mr. Archibald did what he did. Could he possibly have a reason?"

Two bright spots appeared in Serena's cheeks when she turned to her. How dare she even imply that Blair wasn't chaste or pure? "He did not. He was the one who wronged her. Everyone knew that Lady Blair is a virtuous pure woman and if Nate couldn't appreciate it, it does not mean anyone should question the lady's virtues"

"We, as Blair's companions, know better" Isabel replied "However, some people are speculating..."

"Speculating the lack of virtue of the lady or the lack of intelligence in Mr. Archibald?" Serena asked heatedly

"Serena, you misunderstood Isabel. She isn't trying to question her virtue but you have to concede that the Lord and the Lady Bass seemed extremely familiar, and if I may say so, improper at the altar. You must have seen the lack of chastity they displayed when they shared their first kiss... oh wait... but you were not even there, were you? Where were you?" Penelope asked innocently

Serena flushed.

"I was by my friend's side, as I should be. If you shall excuse me, I need to see Blair"

She nodded and left to search for her friend. She was anxious to meet Blair and talk to her in private. She had come with the purpose of introducing the idea of divorce to Blair but after seeing the way her friend had looked into her husband's eyes- she realized she needed to talk with her first. She found Blair and embraced her.

It is so good to see you, S" she murmured and her friend replied in the same way when they were interrupted by her mother.

"That was a beautiful dance, Blair. Lord Charles looks positively enamored by you." Eleanor stated, beaming proudly at her daughter. "I must have said you have charmed him completely." She toyed with a stray curl lovingly "I was a little worried but ... you have done excellently...I am hoping for a grandchild at the end of the year"

Blair blushed slightly and Serena's eyes widened at the thought.

"I am not a brooding mare, Mother"

"Nonsense, Blair. It is the duty of every wife to present her husband with an heir"

Blair opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by Lily and Lady Victoria.

"Oh Blair…" Lily said enveloping her into an embrace "You look absolutely lovely."

"Yes, she is positively glowing" Eleanor said with a smile.

Lily nodded fervently "The necklace is exquisite."

"It's a gift from Lord Bass…" Blair said uneasily, her eyes meeting her friend's who seemed genuinely surprised.

"He has exquisite taste in jewellery. The setting and the weaving is unlike any I have seen" Lily said with a smile.

"My husband hasn't the slightest interest in gifting me jewellery" said Lady Victoria, fanning herself "I make do with furs and gowns"

They laughed politely and Eleanor murmured "Well, Blair is a lucky woman"

Blair flushed and there was more good-natured laughter. Only Serena caught the tightening of her lips. It was very subtle but it was there and years of companionship had well- versed Serena in reading Blair's face. She watched with anxiety as the ladies, who whispered behind her back, teased and laughed good-naturedly with her. It was a farce that Serena despised.

"Blair, Lord Rose was hoping to congratulate you. We should go find him" Serena suddenly, inwardly cringing at the approving look on her mother's face. She and Blair walked along when she turned and whispered in concern:

"Blair, are you well?"

Blair nodded but her eyes gave her away.

"Oh, Blair…" Serena said gasping quietly. "What is wrong?" She felt utterly dumb for asking the question but she couldn't help it.

"What do you think?" She said linking her arms with her friend.

"I do not know what to think, Blair. I came thinking the worst but now I am assuming that I might have been wrong. The Empire is beautiful and Lord Charles seems attentive. Is he good to you?"

Blair did not answer. She seemed to be mulling over her answer.

Serena looked around and complimented the best she could "The Empire is lovely and this reception is one of the most beautiful I have seen. You must enjoy being a mistress to all this"

Blair loved the idea of managing a household and playing hostess. She knew it didn't ever make up for marrying that wretched man but she supposed it was one tiny source of pleasure.

"I 'm not a mistress here..." Blair said blankly. Serena's mouth fell open "I am more like his property- to do as Lord Bass bids or there will be repercussions"

Serena's eyes filled with tears "What are you saying Blair?" She couldn't believe such a misfortune had befallen her friend. And only person to blame Serena herself... Had she lead Nate on without realizing it. She needed to help her friend.

"Just what you heard... I made the same mistake as you, thinking I could possibly bring myself to be happy with Lord Bass but I seem to have been mistaken... badly..." Blair looked away "But you are not to breathe a word to this anyone. I will not be the object of anyone's pity..."

No, she would rather be living miserably. Serena inwardly raged against the injustices against women. Society did not allow her to love Dan and it did not allow Blair to renounce Lord Bass. But she was determined to fight for both their happiness.

"Have you consummated your union?"

Blair looked mildly surprised at the change of subject "No, I have not." She lifted her chin "And I shall not"

Serena nodded, proud of the strength Blair exuded. She was strong and she shall be stronger with Serena supporting her. She will free her friend from this hell.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R& R**

…**.**

It was a gloomy morning. It seemed the sky seemed to projecting her state of mind, Blair decided discreetly. The clouds were hanging low and the rain lashed at the windows all day. It was most uncomfortable and awkward. It was impossible to get out of the house with the excuse of fresh air and that meant she was cooped up in the house with the brilliant prospect of entertaining her father-in-law. Lord Bass had insisted upon staying a week at the Empire with the desire of getting better acquainted with his new daughter. This meant that she didn't even have the luxury of sulking in her room it also meant that she had sit across her husband and endure his company.

His face had brightened up when she first entered the room laid down with breakfast. What had he supposed that she didn't have the manners to welcome a guest in her household- his housed, she corrected wryly.

"The reception went perfectly, Lady Blair. I must congratulate on a well-planned evening" Lord Bass said with an attempt at a smile.

"I thank you, my lord but I suppose your congratulations are directed to the wrong person" she said politely

The statement seemed to confuse Lord Bart while her husband scowled at her. It gave her quite a lot of pleasure. She looked down demurely, focusing her attention on sipping her tea. Lord Bart looked at her in confusion as though wondering whether and how to carry forward the conversation. Blair stared at him beady-eyed. She could have sworn that she saw her husband smirk; not that she was looking at him.

She decided to put an end to it. "It is a fine day, my lord. If you will please I have been wishing to take a turn in the garden."

Bart nodded and Blair walked out with an inward sigh of relief. She didn't ever think she could go tired on putting up pretenses. Her mother had taught her it was an essential part of life. But this felt exhausting.

She leaned against the door and let out a breath.

"Is everything alright between you and Lady Bass?" Lord Bart asked abruptly.

There was a beat of silence before Chuck replied. "Of course, my lord"

"It better be..." he began "I think that she may be..." He stopped himself and cleared his throat and began in his normal voice.

"So I hear there has been some trouble with Lord De Bourg?"

"It's been sorted, Father"

"Now that I certainly did not hear" he said sternly "I suppose that there is no way you would give up on that social abomination of a place..."

In spite of herself, Blair felt herself get interested. She couldn't comprehend what caused Lord Bass to act the way he was with her husband. She had observed that Chuck and his father shared a very strained relationship bordering on constant disapproval and a mere pretence of civility. However, the idea of Lord Charles being scolded like a school boy didn't seem like an everyday occurrence.

"Father, Victoria is a profitable venture." Chuck said stiffly

"It is also a venture which makes the Empire subject to scandalous whispers. What would I have to do to make you take your life seriously? I honestly thought Lady Blair had a chance of reforming you but you seem to be determined to be a disappointment in every role of your life."

Blair gasped; the statement irked her for some reason. It was something she oft heard from her own mother and she knew how much it hurt her. Once again, for the second time in a week, she felt a kindred pain to her husband. She shook herself out of the reverie and pulled herself straight before she walked out of the room.

It wasn't her place to sympathize, not with Chuck.

…

The gown was the darkest lavender. It was made of the finest silk and was just suitable for a dinner with her father-in-law and husband. It was neither too fancy, nor too simple. She touched the silk absently as Dorota bustled around.

Blair felt at a loss. What was she supposed to do? Sit around and let her life pass her. Is this how she would spend her whole life? A stranger in a mansion where she would never belong, married to a man that could never love her and she, the abused woman, who smiled through this façade. It wasn't a charming prospect and once again her thoughts returned to Nate.

He had thrown her into this pit of hell and she still couldn't understand him. Why had he waited till their wedding to leave her? He could have told her that his heart lay somewhere else or that he couldn't visualize her as his bride. The thought was disconcerting- where else could his heart lie?

Her thoughts lay in a confused state as she dressed herself for dinner. There were appearances to be kept and she prided herself on façade. No one must see through her but it was, as always, difficult to dine with Lord Bass and Chuck.

As always Lord Bart tried to draw her into the conversation and when she seemed to answer only the perfunctory he turned his fire on his fire. Usually this was when Blair tuned out but the exchange she overheard this morning fueled her curiosity. The conversation was carried on civilly with Bart inquiring on his next week's plan. She heard the brief undertones of suppressed anger in Bart's voice and a hint of pain in her husband's.

Without thinking, she looked up only to see his eyes fixed on her. They were softest hazel looking at her with longing and uncertainty. It lasted a mere second before she resolutely looked away and when pudding served, she was sure she imagined the face, as Chuck's face was as inscrutable as ever.

Bart cleared his throat oblivious to the obvious tension or choosing to ignore it.

"The pudding is excellent. I haven't tasted anything like this before."

Graham, the butler, smiled proudly. "It is French, a small gesture of welcome to our Lady, my lord"

Blair looked down and only then realized that they had served her favorite dessert, the one she had ordered to be included in the menu only to be thwarted.

"Oh... But Lady Blair isn't French." Bart said with obvious distaste.

He looked to Blair for explanation, who was too busy staring at the pudding and then to Graham.

"It is a favorite of Lady Blair, my lord. She asked it to be incorporated in the menu but unfortunately due to Mrs. Hughes ignorance of the recipe, it couldn't be done. However, she wanted to surprise Lady Blair as she had recently learned the recipe."

Bart nodded approvingly. Blair smiled at the butler.

"You must thank Mrs. Hughes for me. This is a wonderful gesture..." she began

"I must disagree with you, my lady..." Chuck interrupted her. Blair stopped speaking, and stared at him. Is he really going to gratuitously insult her now? Her eyes narrowed and her lips quivered and if he looked at her he could see the anger radiating off her.

He wasn't looking however. His eyes were fixed on Graham.

" Did I hear you say that Lady Blair ordered a change in the menu and it wasn't accommodated?"

"Uh- yes my lord..." Graham said uncomfortably. "It's just that Mrs. Hughes wasn't familiar with the dish..."

"Then maybe it's time for Mrs. Hughes to be replaced." Chuck snapped. "Lady Blair is the mistress of the Empire and as far as this estate is concerned, her word is law. I thought that stipulation was implicit when I introduced her as the lady of this house."

"Of course, my lord..."

"If anyone from the staff ever questions her authority or disobeys her, he or she is to be immediately dismissed without any discussion with me. Is that clear, Graham?"

Graham nodded slowly

"Good. Please send my compliments to Mrs. Hughes as well. This pudding is indeed excellent." He said nonchalantly.

Graham blinked and bowed low.

Blair curled her fingers staring resolutely at the table. She felt very confused at what just happened. Chuck just placed her in the position of utmost authority at the Empire? Was this really a thoughtful gesture on his part or was it just a pretense to appease his father?

Bart chuckled from her left and she looked at him. Even Chuck seemed surprised by the sound.

"It's been too long that a Bass mansion had a mistress" he said, a hint of undiluted pain in his normally icy eyes. "But it is as they always say: a man may rule the kingdom but it is always a woman who rules the home..." he paused and looked pointedly at Chuck "and the heart."

To her utmost surprise, she saw a hint of color flooding Chuck's cheek before he cleared his throat and picked up his wine.

…

"The house is in uproar. Everyone is talking about what Lord Chuck said to Mr. Graham. I say they finally know your place, Miss Blair" Dorota said as she folded up the silk and patted the pillows on the bed.

Blair nodded, her fingers playing strands of her hair. "Do thank Mrs. Hughes for the wonderful gesture though..."

"It shouldn't be a gesture, Miss Blair. It should be their duty to obey you and now it is." Dorota replied with ferocity.

"That will be all for tonight, Dorota. Go get some sleep."

The maid nodded and bowed before leaving. Blair sighed and picked up a letter she was writing to Serena. It was unfinished but she just couldn't put her words to paper. She had not even formulated the next sentence when there was a knock. Blair stiffened as she felt the connecting door open. She stood up and eyed him.

"What do you want?" Her voice rose with every word.

"I want to apologize. I never realized how my actions might have caused my staff to perceive you."

She nodded stiffly determined not to accept his apology. "Was there anything else?"

He walked closer until he stood right in front of her. She wanted to step back but rather than give in to her urge she stood resolutely as he neared her. As always she found herself reading his face- or at least attempting to- but his face was inscrutable. His eyes were very tender with a hint of something that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Blair..." His voice was laden with uncertainty and she unconsciously scooted closer to him.

He reached out and his hand brushed hers. She felt tingles racing up her veins and cursed herself for it. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. She stood still, unwilling to give him reaction. He placed a beautiful bracelet around her wrist and clasped it. Her eyes were fixed on it as he lifted his eyes to her.

"This is for you, my Blair"

Her eyes narrowed, her heart hammering in anger. How dare he? She laughed out loud.

"Oh my God and to think for a moment I believed…" she shook her head and scoffed loudly.

"Believed what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

Her brown eyes flashed over to his face. They were very fine eyes even more so when they flashing with anger.

"Believed that you had realized your wrong... But I was mistaken, my lord. You are incapable of any type of human emotions…"

His face darkened "You do not know me well enough..."

"I do. I understand you so well that you would be surprised." She said firmly. Chuck was taken aback.

"Enlighten me..."

"There was always a rumor or another about Chuck Bass circulating the ton circles…"

Chuck laughed "You are basing this on rumors."

"The basis is unimportant when my analysis is right, my lord. You treat people like one treats animals. You wish to control them and their every action and the moment they do something you don't want, you punish them. And when your abuse fails you want to buy them..." she cried loudly, pulling at the bracelet. The clasp broke and bracelet fell with a dang at their feet.

She saw a dark shadow pass his face but she was gone too far to care. Every resentful thought she had broke free of the strict control she had put in under.

"You should have refused to marry me for you have no use of a wife. You want servitude, not love." She said choking on her words.

His eyes jerked back to her face and she saw the shock on his face and realized what she had said. Her heart gave a strange thud and gulped down her tears. She turned away and took deep breathes. She waited for him to leave but there was no sound of footsteps.

She almost gasped when she felt his breath on her neck. She turned her head, staring at him.

"Please leave."

He held the broken bracelet to her.

"Please..." his eyes beseeched her. "It belonged to the last Lady Bass. It should now belong to you."

She stared at the broken bracelet with horror. "I 'm ..."

He shook his head and walked away, leaving a very confused Blair behind him

…

_Love_

She had spoken of love. The word felt so out of context that Chuck seemed unable to understand it. Love never belonged to his life. When he was younger he aspired for his father's love but he was quickly corrected. He needed his father's attention and respect, not love. Never love... He had never imagined that the word could be connected to him or to his world. He never saw himself as needing it as well.

Marriage was never on the cards. He never to Almacks or debutante balls to find a bride. He had all the pleasures he needed from women fall right into his lap. He had enjoyed all types of women and that was just his physical need. He never felt an emotional connection to anyone and he was not surprised by it. He knew he had to marry someone to produce an heir and he was waiting for an older riper age to do just that. When he married Lady Blair, he never expected them to connect in anyway but physically. And he did want her so much… but as his physical gratification was pushed back, he became determined to win feisty brunette. Now, however, this was more than just physical gratification. He didn't want pin her to bed and ravish her thoroughly... well, he did but that desire was now overshadowed by another one. He just wanted his bride back. The one who teased him, fought with him, the one whose eyes lit up, the one who wasn't scared of him, the one who trusted him and who pressed her cheek lovingly against his back when they rode together.

And that confused him…How could he make her realize that he didn't intend to encroach on her freedom or make her his slave? He just wanted her to be... Blair, his Blair.

He clenched his fist and looked down on the broken clasp he held. It was a small piece of white gold and yet it was so meaningful. He had grown still with anger when she had broken his mother's bracelet. But then her voice had broken and he realized that Lady Blair had hoped for a different marriage and a different bond with _him..._

And the idea had left him void of emotions.

He knew he had wronged her and he wanted to correct it. But he didn't know how...He wanted to show her that he wasn't a gentleman but he was a man with honor. And a man with honor would never hurt a woman physically.

The clasp caught the light of the lamp and blinked.

_He was running, his little feet stumbling. He was breathless as he turned to speak to her._

"_Mother I can't run anymore..."_

_There was a loud clang. And she turned around, her hair whipping round. She pulled him to corner and knelt behind a thick patch of bushes._

_She wiped his forehead and smiled._

"_You don't have to run anymore. You just stay here. You must stay here until I come back. "She said kissing his forehead._

"_I can't just stay here." He protested._

"_Charles..."_

"_I can't hide, Mother. I 'm a man of honor..."_

_She smiled through her tears._

"_You are, my child. You are. But remember Charles, while honor is important, it is nothing to love. Honor is bestowed. Love is earned." _

"_Mother..."_

"_For the sake of love, my child, promise me you won't come out."_

_Chuck nodded, his mind memorizing her words._

…_._

The tinkle of china was made inaudible by the free-spirited laughter coming from the gentlemen. Jenny watched with unwavering eyes as their new acquaintance made her father chuckle. It did not take long for her father to warm to people but there were precious few people whose company he actually enjoyed. It was, however, no surprise that Mr. Archibald had joined the group of selective people. His easy smile and shining hair could charm anyone, she thought with a blush. Every since he had saved her, he had become a regular visitor at their household. Her father had taken onto him very quickly. Dan, on the other hand, was a little wary of the gentleman but he seemed to have been warming up to him as well.

She watched the two young men converse intently. Her eyes dropped to her sewing when Mr. Archibald turned to her with a smile.

"I must congratulate Miss Humphrey on the beautiful paintings. I had no idea I was in the presence of such great talent." He said

Jenny felt her heart skip a beat. She blushed harder and smiled slowly "You are too kind, sir. They are hardly worth such compliment."

"Oh yes- they are Miss Humphrey. The brush strokes are bold and colors unconventional; it gives me a glimpse of the unconventional mind you must have."

Jenny blushed again and was about to reply when she heard the carriage. Her father chimed in:

"Jenny, we seem to have a guest"

Jenny nodded and walked to the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the grand carriage. Miss Van der Woodsen has graced them with another visit. She quickly ran back to her brother.

"Brother, its Miss Van der Woodsen. I suppose she is here on business again."

To her surprise, both her brother and his companion froze. Nate looked at Dan in alarm.

"You are acquainted with Miss Van der Woodsen?"

Dan turned to look at him and nodded. "Yes, I work as a lawyer to the family"

Nate looked most discomfited. Jenny looked up in interest.

"Why, Mr. Archibald? Are you acquainted with her as well?"

Nate colored, looking away. Dan nodded knowingly.

"I am well aware of your connection with Miss Waldorf and hence Miss Van der Woodsen."

"You are?" Nate looked up at him in surprise "And yet you welcome me to your house?"

Dan smiled.

"I judged you by your actions towards me and my family and to us you have been most kind and considerate. While your past action baffles me, it is not my place to judge you for it"

Nate nodded in gratitude. "You are a good man, Daniel"

Dan turned to his family "Father, why don't you show Mr. Archibald the library"

His father nodded and Nate stood up to join him. They had left when there was a knock and the maid announced the arrival of Miss Van der Woodsen.

…..

**I wanted to include the Derena conversation here. But I think that would have been too long and my hand was paining. Anyway I have made this story my priority for now so expect good and quick updates (hopefully). At the present state of the show, I hate myself for reading recaps. I don't know how people are watching it. I know majority of you hate Blair right now... and you should. I am not exactly indignant as Chair fan as much as I am indignant as a Blair fan but I guess that, according to certain people, makes me a non-fan. Can someone buy a dictionary for the writers/directors/producers please? They sure seem to need one desperately.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this chapter in a day flat. This was inspired by Safran's crazy interview which made me so mad until I read a few of ffs that I adore-that calmed me down and I wanted to help other Chair fans who like this story enough for the update to help them get through these rough times. Having said that, I need to address an issue… I get that Blair has lost her mind and is being very OOC but why on earth is there so much Blair hate spewing. We got through IP, Chenny, Cheva and other trolls... we got through 4.20. Dair would pass too –don't give up on Chair or Blair. My girl would find her way back- keeping fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

…

Serena clutched the hem of her gown tighter around her fingers as she waited for Mr. Humphrey. She looked around the small breakfast room. It was very cozily decorated with colorful fresh flowers in almost every corner. The flowers dripped their blossom and made it smell heavenly. It was very warm and welcoming. She chewed on the corner of her mouth, and wondered what would be like to live like this. It was a far cry from the luxuries she was used to but she supposed that it felt more like home than the huge grand mansion she lived in ever did.

Her reverie broke when Mr. Humphrey entered with a knock. His face relaxed in a smile when he saw her. Her heart started beating faster as she saw his warm smile. She curtseyed prettily and began chirpily.

"I hope I am not intruding on something"

"Oh no, not at all, Miss Van der Woodsmen... It is always a pleasure to see you" he said motioning her to sit.

She sat down, her throat flushing red. She knew that the statement he had said was mere social courtesy but it did not help that she realized that it was not always a pleasure. It had not been. And her mind immediately shifted to the time when she had declared her love for him and he had sourly rejected her. She sat up straighter, and refused to let the awful thoughts over take her mind. She was here for Blair- to help her friend and that is what she should focus on.

"I am sorry to say that my visit doesn't entail any pleasurable discussion, Mr. Humphrey. I am here to speak of something that is painful to me and to someone very dear to me." She said stopping when the door opened and a maid entered with tea.

Dan poured her a cup of tea and waited until the door was closed. "I suppose you went to see Lady Blair."

Serena took a discreet sip of the tea and nodded "I met her at her reception." Her mind flew to the pain she had seen in her friend's eyes. "She is so undeserving of this sorrow. Blair doesn't deserve such awful misfortunes"

Dan heard the undisguised pain in her voice and had an odd urge to hold him in his arms. But he fought against it and said. "You do understand that even if she got the divorce, the pain wouldn't lessen. The world is not very kind to women who do not stand by their marriage vows."

"So the alternative is to spend her life in a loveless marriage and being treated awfully?" she said hotly, glaring at him.

"I do not think that it is suitable alternative at all. I am merely telling you the way the world works, Miss Van der Woodsen. But I do believe that a divorce in such circumstances, especially for someone in Lady Blair's position is likely to be very damaging to her reputation. It will be not acquired very easily either."

"But everyone knows that the marriage was forced upon her. It is sham." She protested.

"Still, Miss Van der Woodsen..."

"Would-would the fact that they have not consummated the marriage aid?" she asked flushing at the forwardness of the question.

"Hmmn..." Dan said looking thoughtful "That gives us some leverage. It is possible to annul an unconsummated marriage."

Serena brightened. "And an annulment is easier to obtain than a divorce?" she asked with an impish excitement.

Dan found himself smiling back "It is. But I do need to have a very thorough discussion with Miss Waldorf."

"I plan on visiting the Empire soon. I suppose you could accompany me?"

"That seems quite perfect. "He said.

"Very well, I shall take your leave, Mr. Humphrey." She stood up slowly, her eyes still trained on the beautiful roses. She looked back to see him look curiously at her.

"Your flowers are beautiful." She said in explanation.

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Madam."

"I shall see you very soon." She raised her hand and he shook it.

He opened the door gallantly and escorted her to her carriage. She turned back to wave at him, her beautiful hair flying around her face. He stood at the corner watching the road long after the carriage had left. Then with a wistful sigh he turned around only to smack right into Mr. Archibald.

"I 'm so sorry Daniel..."

"It's perfectly alright. Are you leaving?"

"I must be home for dinner." He said tipping his hat off in goodbye.

Dan nodded. He turned back for a last look at the empty road before walking inside his home.

…

It was strangely disconcerting how easily everything fell into place.

Blair felt the immediate after effects of Chuck's declaration the very next morning. Every interaction passed with the household staff was more respectful. Their eyes and stances were awe-struck and their words more accepting. She knew it had something to do with the fact that she now held the reins to their future but there was something more. It was as though they had finally accepted her as their own. Their mistress- not a guest, or an occasional visitor but the lady of the house in the strictest sense of the word... She supposed years and years on being unguided by an authorities female presence had made them reluctant to accept a mistress suddenly thrust upon them. The last lady to have graced her title was the indominitable and the supposedly unforgettable Lady Evelyn. And most of the older staff just refused to replace her…

This was what she gathered from the tidbits of gossip that Dorota fed her as Rose brushed her hair. She however saw the distinct change in the staff's demeanor and liked the change. Though in initial days she refused to actively participate in the household decisions, the stance became more difficult to maintain when she found Mrs. Thornton frustrated pleas for instructions every morning and slowly her natural urge and instincts came into play and she gave in to the role. The most observant would realize how much she relished in the role though she always maintained an icy calm on the outside.

She need not have bothered. The person she was determined to hide her emotions from didn't even look twice at her. Ever since the night at her bedchamber, Chuck didn't seek a conversation with her again. She strongly suspected that he took pains to avoid her, always dining earlier or later than her. When his father made his presence mandatory he was strangely civil and completely distant from her. In fact, Blair strongly suspected he spoke three words to her the entire week. It was definitely what she wanted, she told herself but as the days wove in she found herself craving to hear him speak and often eavesdropped on his conversations with his father. Her eyes sought his almost involuntarily when he sat opposite her at the dining table. She kept glancing at him, trying to read between his clipped answers or understand the fleeting expressions that flitted through his hazel eyes. The attempts always went nowhere.

The last time he had reacted or acknowledged her existence was when she had hurled cruel words at him. And she had been justified in her own way... He needed to realize his wrong and she believed he did to a certain extent, but she couldn't decide if it that was enough. All she knew was she often hoped that he would look at her just to let her know that she wasn't suddenly invisible to him. She had to shake herself off the reverie almost every day and after every such encounter she found Lord Bass looking at her with a faintly smug expression on his face. It was barely visible but it was there- just like his son, his countenance didn't give her clue to his thoughts. And yet she always blushed when she caught his eye at such times.

It was a strangely uneventful week and Blair did not have much to do. She received correspondence from Serena who's warm and affectionate words made her smile every time she read the letter. Serena was supposed to call on her as soon as Lord Rose left for an extended visit to the North and Blair could hardly wait. She sighed loudly, hoping that she could escape with Serena to London and enjoy the season. It was not like she would be missed.

"Lady Blair, we have dusted off the gallery and new curtains you wanted are already hung on the third floor. Would Her Ladyship like to take a look?" Mrs. Thornton said, appearing by her side.

She nodded and went on to inspect the third floor. It was as magnificent as the rest, though the rooms were hardly used. Blair looked along the corridor and opened a door. The room had a delightful view and she smiled, pleased with the décor she had chosen. She heard Mrs. Thornton sigh. She turned inquiringly at her. The older woman smiled.

"It's been years since the rooms in Empire looked so well. I remember when Lady Evelyn used to brighten up the walls with her paintings. She was really so talented."

Blair stared at her almost longingly.

"She was always renowned to be a great beauty."

"Oh yes! And the kindest soul that ever lived... Her beauty was not only skin-deep. Here- my lady- there is a beautiful picture of Lady Evelyn and so very like her too, right next to this room."

Almost tripping over in excitement, Blair came to stand before a beautiful painting of a brunette framed in elaborate style. Lady Evelyn was dressed in a dark salmon gown, her brunette curls framing her oval-shaped face. There was something peaceful in her face- something that caused the one looking at her to immediately relax. Her eyes were warm and welcoming and- with a sudden thud of her rapidly beating heart, Blair realized- they were the exact replica of her son's. The longer she looked, the more she found similarities between mother and son.

"Why on earth is this painting hidden here on the third floor? It should be in the gallery" she suddenly exclaimed.

Mrs. Thornton reddened and looked away. "Why, Lady Blair? It's too painful for His Lordship..."

_His Lordship..._

Blair did not know who she was talking about but it did not matter. She had seen enough of Lord Bart's softened glances when Lady Evelyn was mentioned to realize that the man would love her dearly till his last breath. And Lord Charles- she closed her eyes, her breath suddenly stricken, when she remembered his eyes as he forced the broken bracelet in her hands.

_It belonged to the last Lady Bass. It should now belong to you…_

And she had broken it. She had ripped it off her wrist. She glanced at the portrait again, her eyes beseeching the warm unmoving ones. Her eyes watered and sniffled.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"How- how did Lady Evelyn die?" Blair asked turning away to hide the tears.

"An accident..." Mrs. T replied curtly

"Accident?"

"A riding accident…"the older woman clarified.

Blair turned back to the portrait yet again. She had an odd urge to apologize to the lady whose memory she had unintentionally dishonored. But she had a stronger urge to apologize to Chuck. In spite of all that had transpired between them, she should not have done what she did.

She dismissed Mrs. Thornton and walked down quickly, desiring to reach her husband's office before she lost her sudden courage. She knocked lightly and sprang the door open even though there was no response. She wrenched the door open to face an empty room. She sighed loudly, the sound echoing through the corners. As with all the other rooms, this one was lavishly decorated too but it still had the shades of purple and black stemming through it even though all the other rooms had been redecorated. She inched closer to the desk wondering as to the artifacts lying around. There wasn't much- few papers, ink and a sculpted horse. There was not anything that helped her dissolve the mystery that was her husband. Her eyes fell upon a few unread letters and without thinking she picked them up. Of course it wasn't her place to go through his correspondence but it wasn't like she was reading the letters.

Just the envelopes…

She froze as she recognized a particular letter. It was stamped and had Charles Bass written in cursive. It was the B that caught her attention. She had letters from Nate since she was eight to know who had written the letter and sure enough, the return address named Nathaniel Archibald with a London address stated below it.

With a rush between her ears, she felt the betrayal fill her mind. Years of laughter, stolen kisses, gentle loving words... and then his absence, his disappearance on their wedding day... She felt emotion choke her as she fingered the letters on the envelope.

Without pausing to think, her fingers flew to unseal the letter and the idea that she was effectively encroaching on Chuck's privacy did not seem to pass her mind. The questions drummed into her mind. Why had he left her at the altar? Why was he writing to her husband?

She unfolded the letter and wiped her eyes impatiently. She did not know what she expected but it was not this. Her eyes stared at the letter before they blurred and she gasped loudly. Her sobs echoed through the room as she clutched the letter.

…..

"Some letters arrived from London, my lord. I have placed them at your desk." Graham announced stiffly. Chuck nodded at him, pulling his gloves off and handing them to Graham.

"Very well, Graham. I shall attend to them immediately."

He slowly walked to the office. It had been a tiresome morning as he spent poring over accounts and records of his lands with his father. As always, Lord Bass was very open about his disappointment in the figures and Chuck was left to mull over his less than bright hopes of ever living up to his expectations.

As he climbed the stairs, his eyes automatically were drawn towards the upper section. It was an odd impulse that overcame him almost every day. Every day when he stepped home, his eyes involuntarily sought her form before immediately withdrawing. He often wondered if he should have just refused to follow his father's dictate and not marry her. It wasn't as though there was any fault with Lady Bass but there were too many unspoken feelings and complications between them. To the society's eye he had the perfect bride; and yet in the relatively short time he had known her, things have complicated themselves beyond comprehension. On one hand, the matter remained that there was still unresolved feelings as to their impromptu marriage they had been rushed into. Then there was the matter of that day at the stable- where they both had lost a part of the other's trust. Chuck acknowledged that he may have wronged her and he had tried to make amends for it but it had been in vain. He did not what to make of her unapologetic nature- never did she try to make amends- for Lady Blair, intentionally or unintentionally- ended up hurting associations with his mother's memory. And then there was the idea of feelings that shook him up.

He wished that he had married those well-primped debutantes whose only hold over him would be her body. He could pleasure himself with his wife's body and produce heirs and kept feelings or emotions well away from the equation. Sighing he opened the door to his office and stared.

Standing at the window of his office, her shoulders heaving with barely suppressed sobs stood Lady Bass. Her face was turned away and she whimpered now and then.

Chuck felt himself moving quickly towards her.

"My lady…"

She turned startled, her face registering shock. She sniffed and straightened up. "My lord, I did not hear you- I-I must-I must go…"

Surprised by her tears and his sudden reaction to them, he grasped her wrist. He watched as she twisted her other hand behind her gown, her fingers curled tightly against a paper.

"I must go..." she repeated slowly. "I must- Mrs. Thornton is expecting me to…"

"Mrs. Thornton can wait." He gently but firmly placed her in chair and knelt in front of her." Is everything alright, Blair? Did you receive some distressing news?" He traced the hand he held between his tenderly

"I –I – No... I just..."Blair stuttered slowly. He watched with his heart twisting as the last remains of her icy façade fell away and she gasped pulling her free hand to wipe the tears that trailed down. The piece of paper fluttered to her gown. Chuck swiftly picked it up, his eyes taking in the words very quickly.

_My dear Chuck_

_I can only say that receiving that message from you made everything feel better. Wager or no wager, I was the happiest when I was with you, my dear friend. I believe that waters have been muddied now with the recent distressing developments in my position and your marriage. And yet I am confident that our friendship will still be untainted. I would love to call on you and discuss some important matters with you when you have time._

Chuck stared at the letters, his breathing suddenly constricted. He pulled away from her and stood up. He curled his fist, crushing the letter. He did not why he felt the anger seeping in his veins. He did not know why he felt the urge to break something. He did not know why her tear-stained face over the letter clenched his heart so badly. It wasn't even concern; it was anger- unjustified anger...

"I 'm sorry, my lord..." He heard her say in a small voice

He turned back and found her doe-eyes fixed on him, the tears kept at bay. "I know I should not have sorted through your correspondence and I certainly should not have read, but I..."

He kept his eyes on her as she stood up, trying desperately to hold on to her control. He felt his heart go out to her. He knew of her pride and he was suddenly struck with how wounded the humiliation of her wedding day must have made her feel. He did not what she saw in his eyes then but she snapped.

"I just wanted to know. I wanted to know why... and it does not answer my questions. It does not tell me anything- like I never meant anything. I –I ..."She turned away fighting a fresh batch of tears.

Without thinking Chuck crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her pain and had an odd urge to hold her in his arms until all her demons disappeared. Until she was happy- until it did not matter...

"Blair...it's alright. Don't cry..."

"What is wrong with me?" she asked brokenly, her fingers clutching his dress shirt tightly. "Why did not I mean anything to him? What did he never want me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you." He told her fiercely

"But there must be ..." she replied hotly "Nate did not want me. You do not want me. There must be some reason..."

He lifted her chin. "I do want you."

"No... Not by choice. You were compelled to marry me." She said staring at him intently.

He smiled. "And I would do it again."

It was true. Even with all the regrets and complications, she brought, he could not imagine never having met Blair Waldorf- never having kissed her...

Her eyes fell down as though she was ashamed. "I am sorry about your mother's bracelet. I was angry and I was not thinking..."

"Thank you for saying that" He replied gently. His eyes softened as she looked back up and relaxed in a smile. Her fingers traced his cheek and she closed her eyes, sweetly offering him her lips. He drew in a deep breath and gently placed his lips upon hers. He could still taste the saltiness of her tears and he devoured it with relish. Her hands placed them voluntarily on his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands came to rest gently against her waist as he pulled her closer. Finally he withdrew back, staring at her flushed face and her closed eyes. Tears clung to her lashes and he kissed them away. She sighed and relaxed again in his arms. He pulled her closer and she leaned against his chest.

He played with a wayward curl before she broke the silence.

"My pride says I should not forgive you so easily..." It was slightly teasing and slightly serious.

He looked down at her and promised seriously "I will earn it."

She smiled at him and placed her head back on chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. GG is making me as moody as a pregnant woman. Sometimes I quirk myself up and say that I have been through worse and then I read/ hear some spoilers and down goes the mood. I want to seriously write some angst-relieving FF on the present state of the show but every time I decide to do so I change my mind. It's sad that a show that made me obsess over it is now in this position. It's gone under a million, actors/writers of the show don't give a crap about it- it's like nobody cares- and it just makes me sad.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Timeline: 1835**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

…

Lady Blair sat demurely at the living room. Her skirts were arranged in neat fold around her, her feet were perfectly straight and at regular intervals she took a discreet sip of her tea. Her mother would be proud, she reasoned inwardly. Her eyes were moving across the room, examining the possibility of any further improvement. She was the personification of poise and grace.

"I assume you have heard from Lady Eleanor?" Lord Bart asked as he took a break from interrogating his son.

"Yes, I have received several letters from her. She is doing well and inquires about your health."

"I am all too well, my lady." He said and then as always, in spite of his efforts, he seemed at a loss to continue his conversation. It seemed that Bart Bass had no idea how to converse with young ladies.

"I shall inform her of it, my lord"

Her voice was perfectly stable and she was calm and controlled as she answered Lord Bart's questions. There was no evidence that she had cried herself dry that afternoon. Her mother had taught her how to keep her emotions in check. Yet, when she felt her husband glance at her in concern, she could not help the smile that she answered him with. His face relaxed at that and he nodded somberly.

She looked up to see Bart watching her with an indulgent smile.

"Do you play the piano, Lady Blair?"

"Only when I wish to give offence, my lord" she replied quickly

Lord Bart looked confused and Chuck laughed.

"I am surprised you have withhold playing for us for so long then..." he said with a smirk

"Charles..." Bart began indignantly

Blair felt herself answer with an arched brow "I shall have to remedy that sometime."

It was almost strange how quickly she was falling back at ease with him. Chuck stood up with his signature smirk as he motioned to the piano with his hand.

"No time like the present, Lady Bass"

Blair read the challenge in his eyes and gave in. She stood up and turned to Lord Bart.

"I apologize in advance for my mediocre performance, my lord."

She walked towards the piano. She paused for second as she was walking by her husband. His fingers brushed against hers lightly. It made her heart skip a beat. Blushing, she looked down and he murmured softly.

"I 'm glad you are feeling better."

…

"I am not sure I can allow you to go there."

The words incensed Serena more than any her fiancé had ever spoken. She looked at the constantly mulish countenance of Lord Rose and spoke clearly.

"I was not asking for your permission, my lord. I was informing you of my whereabouts next week."

Lord Rose stared at her, his brows furrowing.

"I do not wish to offend you, Miss Serena. But the Empire suffers from a notorious reputation and I cannot risk my betrothed to be ruined by association to debauchery."

Serena lifted her chin defiantly, staring at the man she would have to marry, with almost hatred.

"Lady Blair is my dearest friend and my childhood companion. You cannot stop me from meeting her."

Lord Rose stood up and moved closer. "Actually I can. I am to be your husband and it is your duty to obey me."

"Well, I seem to be destined to fail in my duty, my lord." She stood up and flounced to the stairs effectively dismissing His Lordship.

Before she knew, sharp fingers had dug onto her skin and turned her around. She cried out in pain as he pulled her towards him. "Do not cross me, Serena. I am a kind man but if you continue to disobey me, I would have to become ruthless towards you. We live in polite society and any association with Lady Blair taints you so you will not see her. Do I make myself clear?"

Serena struggled against his hold; she could not believe the normally boring and awkwardly polite man was behaving in such a despicable manner. She shook hard as his eyes bore into her again.

Someone cleared his throat and they both looked up. Lord Rose released him abruptly as Serena saw Mr. Humphrey glare at him.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Who are you?" Lord Rose asked rather abruptly

"I am Daniel Humphrey. I am here to meet Lord Van der Woodsen." Dan said slowly, his eyes never leaving Serena's.

"The lawyer, eh?"

"His Lordship is in his study, Mr. Humphrey. I shall take you to him."

They walked in silence until they reached the study. Then Dan turned to her and inquired gently.

"Are you alright, Miss Serena?"

Her eyes darted to his with surprise. "That's the first time you have called me by my Christian name."

He colored. "I am sorry, Miss…"

"No, don't be. It almost makes up for the unpleasant incident you walked into." She gave him a smile and walked away. He sighed loudly as he knocked on the door.

…

It was the softest of touch.

One that could easily be thought to be a part of a dream...

It trailed down her eyes and cheeks to come to rest at her lips. She savored the fresh fragrance permeating the air even in her slumber. And then it was gone and Blair stirred slowly seeking the soft icy touch. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the same touch on her neck. She sighed happily until a warm finger replaced the former touch. She shivered involuntarily, feeling something tighten within her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Chuck staring at her tenderly. He was dressed in his night clothes, his hair was tousled and he held a dark pink flower in his hand.

She smiled.

He smirked at her.

"Good morning, beautiful"

A rosy flush covered her cheeks as he leant over and placed his lips on her neck. He trailed open mouth kisses down her neck, his hand seeking hers.

He intertwined their fingers as Blair pushed against him.

"Did I say that you were allowed to touch me, my lord?"

He lifted his head and smirked at her. "Your eyes did."

Blair flushed hard and sat up. "No, they did not, my lord."

He followed suit and curled his finger around a stray curl. He reached down and unclasped her clip, causing her curls to tumble down. He leant down and buried his face in her hair. Blair stiffened at the gesture. On one hand she knew that he was being too intimate with her. Yes, they had forgiven each other, but that did not mean that they could suddenly be intimate. And yet she was finding it difficult to push him away. His touch was so gentle, so loving and invoke so many unknown feelings. Pulling her last ounce of control she leaned away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed at her gesture. She shook her head firmly.

"We decided, my lord, that you would claim me only when I beg you to..."

His Lordship chuckled as he pressed his knuckles on her cheek. "If my intention was to ravish you, my lady, you would find yourself in a much more compromising and pleasurable situation..."

Blair felt her color rise yet again. She glared at her husband, who seemed to enjoy her glare.

"I was just coming to wake you up and then was overcome with the desire to touch you..." he said, slowing trailing his finger across her neck. " And then to taste you.."

Blair felt her mouth go dry and scooted up to narrow her eyes.

"My lord, it is hardly proper to talk to me so..."

Chuck laughed.

"How I missed your etiquette lessons, my dear? But pray tell me, if it is improper to talk to my bride so, on whom should I direct such attentions to?"

Blair smiled at hearing him laugh. It was so rare that the sound rang out that she wished to cherish every time it happened. But then the smile vanished as she imagines Chuck professing the desire to touch and taste other ladies. She felt a sudden, irrational anger rush through her.

Throwing her hair back, she said in her haughtiest tone "Is there any particular reason why you decided to disturb my sleep?"

Chuck looked taken aback by the sudden turn of the mood and nodded slowly. He reached down and pulled a bunch of fresh hydrangeas. She took them with a smile and inhaled deeply. Their fragrance- the fragrance she woke up to- made her close her eyes. She traced the petals and smiled at her husband.

"They are beautiful, my lord"

His eyes seemed to be burning onto hers as he replied slowly. "They signify perseverance."

"My lord..."

"I thought they were most fitting to our circumstances."

Her eyes flew to his, a million questions in her mind. The answers leading to further questions but as she stared at his eyes, she knew instinctively, what he meant.

…

It was evident in her smiles, that much was true. If the weeks past Lady Blair had been nothing but a beautiful picture of gloom, this week her glowing skin and sparkling eyes told a different story. Every morning Dorota found a smiling Blair placing a fresh bouquet of hydrangeas in the vase. Every day she chose her gowns carefully and took great pains to look her very best, keeping her directions to Rose very specific.

"Push the braid a little higher." Blair said as she examined herself in the oval mirror. Rose hid an impish smile as she set her hair. She stood away and watched as Lady Blair scrutinized herself again in the mirror. Finally she smiled and thanked Rose.

She walked down to the breakfast room and greeted her husband and father-in-law. Chuck smiled at her and on an impulse she sat down next to him. No one commented on it and she busied herself with breakfast. She vaguely heard the conversation going on her right, catching onto the subject of a new mill and certain political matters.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when Graham produced the mail that had arrived. He presented Lord Bart with two letters and to her surprise one for her. She quickly scanned it and smiled excitedly. It was from Serena, who would be calling on her the next day. She quickly turned to tell her husband. However, Lord Bart interrupted her before she spoke:

"Why on earth would Dowager Countess De Bourg request to meet me? I thought you had solved the awful matter with De Bourg?"

Chuck groaned inwardly but sat up straighter. "Yes, I did stop them from calling each other out, Father. I do not what it could be in relation to."

Bart snorted. "I suppose I have to sit down and listen, yet again, how my son had corrupted Lord De Bourg and destroyed any familial compatibility that ever existed between them." He stood up in disgust "Tell me, Charles, would there ever be an end to difficulties you insist on piling upon me?"

"I do not insist anything of the sort." Chuck retorted quickly. "I would handle the Dowager Countess on my own if you would please..."

Bart shook his head "I would be surprised if she would even allow that. You are dragging the Bass name to dirt, Charles."

He left with that. Chuck felt the familiar stings of pain rolling on his chest. He gritted his teeth, barely controlling his anger. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

Blair, who was stunned by the encounter, stood up with him.

"My lord..." Her voice was soft, hesitant and tinged with an emotion he could not really name. Her eyes were fixated on him and he could not bear to see her pity him so he left. He strode out to the stable, barking instructions at the stable master.

With a few strides, he entered the last stable and reached to pat Chestnut. The old horse nuzzled against him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the fine hair.

"My lord..."

He turned to find his bride staring at him. Her eyes darted around; as though she was remembering the last time they had found themselves there and then onto Chuck himself. She took in the way his hand grasped at Chestnut's mane and she knew that Chestnut meant a lot to her husband.

He tore his eyes away from her.

"Blair, I have some business to take care of. Why don't you go inside?"

Her heart sank as he refused to meet her eyes. They could not be back there- they just could go back there. She marched onto him and he looked disgruntled.

"Blair, I do not have time for this"

She refused to listen to him or even let him wallow in his sorrow. She wanted to see him smile again and instinctively she reached up and kissed him. She had never known how to take charge of a kiss, so she brushed her lips against his again and again until he groaned and kissed her-until his fists loosened and he pulled her against him. She moaned against his mouth as he nibbled on her lower lip. His hand moved upwards molding her body to his. She gasped at the sheer feel on his hard body against her soft curves. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Slowly but hungrily, he explored her mouth, every part he could reach. She moaned loudly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She had been kissed before but never before had she ever felt such need. It was as though he was burning her and she ached to be closer to the fire. His mouth finally left hers, giving her an opportunity to breathe.

"The Dowager Countess is bitter woman who lives to stir up trouble." She said panting slightly. The words were ready on her mouth as she had prepared herself to say them since he left the table.

His eyes darkened slightly as traced her pulse point on the neck.

"Is that so?" His voice was husky as he lowered his mouth to her neck and gently bit her pulse point. She whimpered and clutched onto him tightly. His mouth trailed open mouthed kisses on her neck as he fingers traced circles around her back.

"Yes" she said arching her neck, giving him greater access to kiss her. His fingers tangled in her carefully set hair as he kissed and sucked on her ivory neck. It took several moments to gather her wits but she finally pulled herself to speak again. "She once accused Serena and me of ..."

She trailed off with a moan as he nipped her neck playfully. Cupping her chin he silenced her moan with his mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Of loosening the wheel of her carriage..."

His fingers ran across her bare arms as he whispered "And did you?"

Blair leaned back and glared at him "Of course not, I am a proper lady. I made the stable boy do it."

Chuck laughed loudly and Blair found herself memorizing his laugh. She smiled at him tracing the panes of his face. His eyes darkened again and he leaned to claim her lips.

She stood back laughingly "I thought you had business to attend to."

"I thought you wanted my attention" He said lunging forward.

She stepped aside and shook her head. He caught her in his arms firmly and kissed her hard. She leaned against the stable wall to accommodate his body against her own. When they came up for air, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

She smiled back "It is a fine day. I think we should go out riding."

"I would rather ride you."

"My lord..." She asked in confusion

He chuckled and nipped her chin.

"Chuck..." He commanded, his eyes drilling onto hers.

"Chuck..." She said with a blush. He caressed her cheek, savoring the feel of his name against her lips. He kissed her yet again- he seemed unable to stop- and stepped back.

"We should go riding. There is a beautiful spot further down. You would love it." He said catching her hand in his as started to exit the stable. He stopped to pat Chestnut.

Blair stood next to him watching the sight. His eyes met hers and he looked away. Blair reached forward and slowly patted the animal she had brutalized in her anger.

"Did he- Did he belong to Lady Evelyn?" she asked

He looked up sharply "He was her favorite horse before I stole him for her."

Guilt struck her with full force. She could not believe she always ended up violating his mother's memories.

"Chuck. I am so sorry..."

"Its forgiven" he replied quickly "You acted out in anger. I did the same. We were not in our senses that day."

He laced his fingers with hers. "Let's not taint this day with the past."

His words felt oddly prophetic.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Timeline: 1835**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

…**..**

It was so quiet that the faintest murmur of the ripples on the lake could be heard. Meadow upon meadow spread on either side, rough bushes had grown wildly with flowers providing colorful contrasts at regular intervals. Situated right on the middle was the sparkling lake that hummed peacefully. Two horses stood nuzzling each other and drinking deeply.

Blair watched the scene with a sweet smile. It was the third morning that she and Chuck had visited the lake. It had become a morning ritual for them and Blair simply loved it. She unclasped her bonnet and shook her head. A few curls slipped down and she heard a low growl.

A hand slipped across her waist and she felt his breath on her neck before she could even turn. He clasped her hand with his larger one and trailed his finger across her collar bone. Blair turned to face him almost eagerly. She had come to enjoy his kisses. He caressed her cheek, before placing a tender kiss on her neck. His finger unclasped the bun and ran his fingers through her hair. She gasped as her curls tumbled down.

"Chuck..." she admonished.

He pressed his face to her hair, breathing in the smell and luxuriating in the feel of the curls.

"I adore your hair." He said huskily.

Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled shyly.

"What do you adore about it?"

"The way it feels like silk beneath my hands." He caressed her arms, his fingers moving upwards. "The way it smells like heaven when I bury my nose in it."

His hand clamped possessively over her waist and pulled her closer. Her breathing hitched as he brushed his lips against hers.

"The image of your curls bouncing as you ride me has been many a night's fantasy." He whispered against her lips before claiming them hungrily. She sweetly gave him access, as he deepened the kiss. Blair felt shivers running up and down her spine as he massaged her tongue with his.

"Chuck..." she whispered when he let her go

"Blair..." he said in the same tone as he kissed his way down to her neck. His hand moved up claiming her breast. She blushed but didn't move away. He smirked before tenderly kissing her forehead.

"So what did you want to say?"

Blair blinked before looking away with a blush. She averted his eyes before saying.

"I was just about to remark on how beautiful this place is" She said looking back at him "There are always stories circulating about the Empire but I believe that if anything, the Empire should be known for its beauty."

He smiled, genuinely pleased at the comment. "So I take it you approve of it?"

Blair nodded "Of course, my lord."

"Well, that gives me great pleasure." He said with a smile on his face. She unconsciously smiled back. He nipped her chin and chuckled. "But what was it that you actually wanted to say?"

Blair gaped at him, wondering how on earth he read her so well.  
"That was it"

He smirked "Lady Bass, I would have you know that lying is generally frowned upon by the society."

"I am not lying."

"Oh yes... you are. You see, my Blair, when you speak untruths, your beautiful eyes give you away." He said smugly

She ran her hand through her hair and looked away. "I do not pretend to understand what you are saying, my lord."

He grasped her wrist when she started to walk away and lifted her chin. "You may tell me anything, Blair. Your darkest thoughts..." he moved closer and her eyes closed involuntarily "your darkest desires…" He expertly maneuvered her so that her back pressed against his back. His breath was trailing a hot path across her neck as he whispered in her ear "You may even beg me to ravish you, as I know you want me to. So just say it, my sweet Blair..."

His voice had an odd hypnotic quality and she found herself mesmerized by his husky tone. His hands moving across her body added to her dreamy state. She found herself leaning back and losing herself against his solid warmth.

"Yes, my lord..." she whispered back. Suddenly his words sunk in and she gasped turning around indignantly. Her cheeks flamed as she saw him chuckling mischievously at her.

She lifted her chin in mock anger and barked "You, my lord, are a very heinous man."

"You, my lady, should learn to give in to her desires" he said without missing a beat.

She blushed harder and cleared her throat. "I desire to go back to the mansion." She said haughtily, swinging on her horse. She rode away fast but it was only a minutes before he joined her. He was a very able horseman and he looked particularly fine this morning. His eyes were bright and his lips had a very rare smile. His eyes caught hers and she looked away though she kept sneaking covert glances at him on the way back. His haughty posture, his arrogant demeanor and his inscrutable face all reminded her on the notorious Chuck Bass she had grown up listening to rumors about. Yet it took one look at his eyes to see her Chuck- her husband who woke up with a strand of hydrangea every morning and placed her to sleep with a gentle kiss every night. Her husband whose eyes only softened when he spoke to her, whose gentle caresses and heated kisses invoked strange desires within her.

Her Chuck...

She felt a wide smile on her face as they reached the Empire mansion and he helped her down her horse. His eyebrows rose at her smile and she shook her head.

Tim walked to them and bowed low.

"My lord, I trust you had a good ride" he squeaked nervously.

Chuck laughed as he nodded. The sound echoed around making Blair smile instinctively.

"Yes. I did." He said ruffling the little boy's hair.

Blair felt herself melt. A strange fluttering overtook her and she looked down.

"Well, an express arrived for you, my lord. Mr. Graham was looking for you." He said slowly. As if on cue Graham briskly walked forward towards them. He bowed low and whispered "An express arrived for you, my lord."

Chuck unclasped the letter and unfolded the letter. She watched in fascination as the smile was replaced by a worried frown. He took a surprisingly long time to read and then re-read it. Cautiously he folded the letter and placed in his pocket.

"Is everything well, my lord?" Blair asked, concerned.

He turned towards her awkwardly. "Yes, my lady. Everything is well but I am afraid I would have to leave immediately. There is a matter which needs my immediate attention." He nodded towards Graham "Ask Arthur to prepare the carriage. We leave at noon."

Blair felt her heart sinking "But Serena is arriving today. I was hoping to introduce you two."

His eyes turned upon her, losing their sharp edge as they fell upon her. She stared into the soft hazel eyes and her heart fluttered slowly. He laced his fingers with hers.

"I will try and come back as soon as I can but I must go."

She nodded meekly. He placed a gentle kiss against her brow, much to the discomfort of their staff. He turned around and strode back to the mansion, with Graham dogging him. She raised a hand to her brow, tracing the imprint of his lips.

Her Chuck…

Maybe it was time to become his as well. His Blair, his wife-in the truest sense of the word-She blushed at the thought. She wondered how on earth she would ever have the courage to tell him that he had won their wager.

…

Daniel Humphrey never thought that luxury had a smell but as he leaned back against the comfortable padded seats in the Van der Woodson carriage, he was quick to acknowledge that he was wrong. Luxury had a smell. It smelled vaguely of rich tea, fresh air and a smell uniquely Serena Van der Woodson.

He kept his head low as the thought passed his mind. Instead he stared at the elaborate carvings on the handles of the seat.

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Humphrey?" Serena asked sweetly

"I am very much comfortable. Thank you, Miss Serena" he said quickly

He sensed the glare Miss Rebecca shot him. Miss Rebecca was seventy years old, unmarried and known to society as a strict chaperone. Lady Van der Woodson had acquired a gem when it came to guiding her daughter. Unfortunately it was far from working. Serena acted the way she wanted to act. She was adamant about travelling to Empire and saving her friend. It was, in itself a very brave act. If rumors are to be believed, no one crossed Lord Charles and lived to tell the tale and yet her blue eyes were hard cold ice when she vowed to rescue Lady Blair. Her courage was truly outstanding and it melted his heart. She was a remarkable woman- a remarkable beautiful woman, he acknowledged as his eyes turned to stare at her flawless skin and her rosy cheeks. He quickly looked away. She was promised to another, he reminded himself. She was promised to Lord Rose.

His blood boiled as he thought of the way his vicious grip had marked her pale skin. He clenched his fists. What kind of coward raised his hand on a woman? He felt an odd urge to protect her but really, how could he? She would be his wife, and Lord Rose could as he wished with her.

For once he saw how awful and cruel the society was to the plights of woman. They were treated as chattels, to be traded and used. Fathers fed and clothed them, hoping that they would be able to primp their way to the heart of a man who would be able to afford her. Once married, they were to bear children and live as per the wishes of her husband. He wondered if women ever dreamt of something other than love or marriage and if they did, then what? The idea of a woman presenting a client at court was laughable. What could they do?

Miss Rebecca clucked disapprovingly and Dan looked away, realizing that he had been staring at Miss Serena. This wasn't going according to plan. Miss Rebecca wasn't supposed to be around. How would they ever take Lady Blair with them now? Miss Rebecca would probably kill him before that happened. He had supposed that Miss Serena would be travelling alone but that was an inappropriate thought. Serena had tried to sneak out but Miss Rebecca had caught her charge and admonished her thoroughly. Serena had calmly informed her that she wished to travel un-chaperoned. Miss Rebecca had furiously refused. And when he had entered the carriage, Miss Rebecca almost swooned off her seat in fury.

Now they were bumping through paths, with Serena staring absently out of the window and Miss Rebecca glaring at him every few minutes to remind him that she despised his very existence.

It would be a long ride to the Empire.

…

It was merely afternoon but Victrola stood in its decadent glory. It was beautiful structure, defying the Victorian solemnity and glorifying in its colorful flippancy. Chuck walked briskly inside, ignoring the hustle. Arthur stood in a corner and he whispered quickly.

"Your guest arrived a whole hour ago, my lord. He is seated in the private cabin upstairs."

Chuck nodded slowly.

"Thank you Arthur. I would appreciate complete discretion in this matter."

"Of course my lord."

Chuck sighed and climbed the stairs slowly. He had been most surprised upon receiving a letter from Nathaniel stating that he had arrived at Empire and sought a private audience with Chuck. He had been shocked that his friend had travelled such a great distance and a certain jealous part of him hated that his friend was in such proximity of his lady. But he dismissed the notion and wondered whether his friend was in dire circumstances that he had taken upon to visit Chuck.

He opened the door. Nate stood up. He looked slimmer than before and his clothes were worn but his blue eyes were shining as always.

"Nathaniel..." he said slowly

"Chuck, it is so good to see you, my friend." Nate said embracing his friend.

Chuck nodded. It felt really strange to see his friend. Seeing his only real friend made him realize that, irrespective of what he wanted to believe, Blair was once promised to his friend. They had spent years believing that they were made to be one. The thought made him burn inside and with great resolve he firmly pushed it out his mind. He sat down, inviting his friend to sit down. He could sense the slight uncertainty that accompanied his friend's movements, as though Nathaniel wasn't sure what to say, or what to address his friend as. Once, under this very establishment, he and his friend had spent time enjoying themselves. They were equals then, but now there was much difference between them. Chuck was the Lord of the Empire, prosperous and without any anxiety about his financial status. On the other hand Nate was a disgraced man, with no riches or title to support him.

The thought had confused him. Why on earth had his friend brought such hardships on himself? He poured his friend a cup of wine, and Nate took a large sip and sighed happily.

"It's been too long since I last tasted the rich taste of real wine. You would be disgusted by most of wine in Cheapside" he said with a grin and then added bitterly "Not that you would ever disgrace yourself by setting foot there"

"You never know what the future may bring, Nathaniel" Chuck said, his curiosity getting better of him. "After all you did bring this upon yourself. What did you think would happen if you jilted Lord Waldorf's daughter at the altar?"

Chuck didn't want to say her name. He didn't want to associate his bride with what happened with Nathaniel. It helped his sanity if they were kept separate issues. His need to help his friend and his relationship with his bride was two distinct areas that could never be blurred. Most wondered at his decision to help Nathaniel but the man had been his only friend. The only boy who adamantly kept up his friendship even when the ton had been repulsed by his wild ways; he wouldn't desert such a friend in times of need.

"I did not stop to think. I blame myself now. I lay down at night and question myself again and again on my thoughts that caused me to run away from Blair. I question my intentions, my sanity, my every sense of honor that made me ruin my family's honor, and ruin Blair's reputation."

Chuck winced involuntarily, feeling an odd sense of guilt. "Her reputation was preserved as well as it could."

Nathaniel nodded vaguely "I was distracted by a flitting temptation. I was seduced by the charm of a seductress and swayed from the promise I had made to Blair."

Chuck set his decanter down. "I am not sure I follow you, Nathaniel."

"Serena Van der Woodson." Nate said softly

Chuck gaped at his friend. "Lady Lily's daughter?"

"That's correct. She seduced me with her charms and feminine wiles, made me believe that I loved her. She allured me away from my honor and I was so enamored by her that I ran away and destroyed everything."

Chuck shook his head at the enormity of the proclamation. Blair had been betrayed by the woman who she believed to be her dearest friend, her sister and her closest companion. He remembered the fond smile on her countenance when she spoke of Serena and he felt a pang of anger.

"I thought she was to wed Lord Rose." He remarked simply, his face inscrutable

Nate laughed bitterly.

"Once I had ruined everything for her, Serena informed me that I was mistaken. She was probably afraid of the consequences I would face. She ruined me and then flitted away to destroy the next man. "He spat out "She was nothing but a sparkly temptation, fickle and momentary, unlike Blair who is steadfast in her affections, her loyalty and her promises."

Chuck felt an odd alarm. He stiffened at the tone in which Nathaniel was speaking of his bride. He hated the familiarity with which Nate spoke of his lady. He knew that there was a strong connection between them. He had witnessed her breakdown when he mentioned his friend, he had wiped her tears when she read his letter and he had known that he had wed the lady his friend was promised to. Yet, until that moment, he had never imagined them together. Now he saw them together, laughing together, holding hands, their eyes meeting in shy glances …

"She is Lady Bass now" he said firmly, anger suppressed in every word.

Nate glanced at him and nodded "I know. I heard. It was a very big shock, even after everything that happened. I wonder why you would marry her."

Chuck paused confused. He felt an odd guilt, as though he had betrayed his friend.

"You left her" he said defensively. His friend just stared at him. Wishing he had never agreed to this meeting, he quickly said.

"Not that it isn't pleasant to meet you, Nathaniel but why are you here?"

"I came to see you. I needed your help" he said quickly, pleading with his eyes.

Chuck nodded.

"If its financial aid you needed, you could have contacted Michael. He would have ..."

"It's not that. I want something else. A favor from my greatest friend." Nate said quickly

He took a deep breath and continued:

"I can guess why you married Blair; your father must have forced you to. I know that it wouldn't be easy. It would cause a scandal but you never cared about the ton anyway. It would make everything better..."

"Nathaniel, why on earth are you going on about?"

There was a pause, silence for a heartbeat.

"I want Blair back."

…

**A/N: A cliff after so long: Before you rant about the inappropriate demand, just think back on the events that has happened in this story and determine Nate's IQ level. He is OC here, and I am sorry about that. It's necessary for the story.**

**Let me know what you thought: Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Timeline: 1835**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

…

"I want Blair back"

Lord Charles Bass, or Chuck Bass, believed himself to be immune to shock. He believed that he had seen so much of the human peculiarities that the world did not have the capacity to shock him. It made living less entertaining but much easier. And yet as Nathaniel pronounced the four words he froze with shock. It took surprisingly long for the simple sentence to make sense.

His confusion must have been visible on his countenance for Nate quickly cleared his throat and began:

"I know it is an unorthodox request. But Blair was promised to me, she was promised to me since childhood. She only married you to avoid social ruin and you never wanted to wed at all. It was all a forced obligation. If I and Blair reunite, then…"

"Have you taken leave of your faculties, Nathaniel?" Chuck spat at his friend. His jaw was clenched and his almost black eyes underlined his fury

Nathaniel Archibald had never been one to observe danger signs. He had tended to be oblivious to the world unless it was spelled to him. This contributed to his sweet and simple nature; it also contributed to the amount of trouble he got himself into.

He shook his head and continued "I know the scandal this would cause, but this is the only way I can aid my family. And since when did Chuck Bass ever care about what the ton thought? You never cared a button for their opinion. Blair has always been steadfast in her affection to me and I have seen the error of my ways now. I would take care of her…"

"Do not say her name." Chuck said gritting his teeth

Nate gaped at him.

"But Blair..."

"Do not address my wife by her Christian name. She is Lady Bass now."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have to beg for much more than just my pardon." Chuck said standing up. He looked down at the confused countenance of his companion and took a deep breath to control the urge to slam the blue-eyed man's face in the wall. Instead he said furiously "You stroll into my estate and demand me to hand over my wife to you. How do you even have the audacity of making that demand of me?"

Nate stood up and glared at him "I get that my circumstances have changed but you do not speak to me that way. My proposition may seem preposterous to one not acquainted with our situation but not to you. Blair and I have always cared about each other, while your marriage is nothing but a forced obligation."

The words struck gold but only strove to anger Chuck further. He grasped onto Nate roughly and spat out.

"If you were not my childhood companion I would pummel you to death here and now. And yet you address her by her Christian name once more, I will have to call you out at dawn tomorrow"

Chuck waited for his companion to point out that he had always come off worse in a duel before. Chuck Bass did not believe in winning duels; that was the work of pawns. He preferred to sit back and manipulate the situation.

Nate blinked harshly. Was his friend really fighting for a woman?

"Chuck Bass would never fight for a woman..." he muttered in confusion

Chuck blinked as the truth of the confused statement sunk in. He loosened the grip and stumbled back. He had often laughed at the pansies who dueled over a woman's honor or even worse her affections. And yet here he was, following in their steps, and calling out his friend over a woman's honor. Not a woman- Blair- His Blair.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Leave, Nathaniel. Leave before I do something I regret."

Nate blinked in confusion. He did not how he had presumed so incorrectly. Ever since he overheard Serena telling Dan Humphrey that Blair and Chuck did not consummate their union, he had thought he could win Blair back. Once he married Blair, they would plead for forgiveness from her father. Lord Waldorf could never refuse his daughter and he would beg for pardon, on the Archibald's behalf, from the Queen. It was quite possible that Her Royal Highness would grant her favorite general this favor. It all made sense in his contemplations. And now he was facing an unseen hurdle.

"You do not even care for her." He said to his friend. Did not Chuck see the predicament he was in? Why were his dire circumstances not swaying his friend's sympathies?

"You do not want her." He spat bitterly "Yet you refuse to let you of her even though I want her..."

"Blair is not a possession, Nathaniel. She is my wife."

Nathaniel cried out in desperation "It's not like there are any affection between you two or else your union would have been consummated by now…"

Chuck froze.

"How do you know?" he whispered

"How do you think?" Nate cried, his face reddening with anger "Bl- Lady Bass never cared about you and she never will. You are condemning her to a loveless life by refusing to let her go."

He opened his mouth to further argue his case when he felt his friend's fist hit him hard. He heard the a loud crunching sound and spat out out blood,

"Chuck..."

"That is Lord Bass to you." Chuck said, towering over him "The next time I see you near this estate or my wife, then I am going to make you disappear to such a place that would make Cheapside seem like heaven."

He side stepped his friend and walked out, boiling with anger

"Arthur, escort Archibald out of this estate and make sure he is never seen anywhere near the Empire."

….

Lady Bass took a deep breath and looked around. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her beloved friend and companion. It had been ages since she had sat down with Serena and talked out all her thoughts. She missed Serena's childlike laugh and her warm compassion. For years Blair had resented her friend for her charm which bewitched the ton and made them forget her every indiscretion. Serena had it easy; she smiled at a man and he fell down on his knees in front of her. On the other hand, Blair had led a much planned life, her every action measured and carefully contemplated; she had to strive to win the ton over. Often in those formative years, she had cursed Serena for the unfair advantage that the latter used to enjoy, but even them the fair maiden had been her favorite companion and her bosom friend.

Blair smiled brightly, thinking of that entire she had to discuss with her friend. There was so much to tell, so much to share. She was itching to show her around Empire, broadcast its beauty and proudly point out her favorite spots. She wanted to introduce Serena to her staff and ask for her advice on household matters. And mostly, she wanted to talk about Chuck; she wanted to tell her friend of the beautiful bond she had created with her husband. To share how attentive he was to her and how her heart melted at the thought of him. How she smiled at his name, how intoxicating his kisses were…

She blushed at the thought and looked up when the door opened and Mrs. Thornton announced steadily.

"Miss Van der Woodsen, Miss Rebecca and Mr. Humphrey."

Blair stood up, slightly confused at the sight of people she weren't expecting. Mr. Humphrey- she eyed the dark haired gentleman carefully. She had, of course, seen the man before while she visited Serena and Lord Van der Woodsen. She also knew how her friend cared for the man with a burning passion. She eyed them curiously but pasted a perfect smile as she greeted Miss Rebecca. The elderly chaperone was nuisance, in her opinion, but seemed to adore her.

"Lady Bass, it's so good to see you again, my child" she said benignly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rebecca" Blair said

The lady squinted at her and nodded.

"Marriage seems to agree with you, my lord. The bloom on your cheeks has never been prettier. I suppose you don't have any good news to share..." she trailed off suggestively staring pointedly at her mid section.

Yes, as uncouth as ever, Blair observed inwardly. Fortunately Serena came to her rescue.

"Miss Rebecca has had a long journey. She is really very tired, Lady Bass, though her kind nature would make her refute my claim. Is there any way she could lie down for a while?"

"Nonsense." The old lady said heatedly "I am not going anywhere." She threw a hateful glance at Mr. Humphrey "Some tea is all I require."

Blair nodded kindly and reached to embrace her friend. Serena returned it with equal warmth.

"I am sorry about the old hag, B. She refused to let me travel alone." She said with a scowl

"With good reason, I think" Blair whispered and her friend flushed.

She turned flustered towards the young man who looked oddly nervous. "Blair, I suppose you remember Mr. Humphrey."

"Yes, of course. It's a great pleasure to welcome to the Empire"

Dan bowed clumsily

"Uh- yes, Lady Bass. The pleasure is all mines." He stood straight and looked at Serena who shook her head. Blair eyed the interaction curiously. Had it changed? Had Serena confessed her heart to the man? Had he accepted her?

There was certainly an understanding between the two. She made them all sit down and chatted amicably. The tea was served and everyone partook in it. She could see Serena fidget now and then. It was then that Lord Bartholomew Bass entered the room. His presence turned out to be godsend as it appeared that Miss Rebecca and Lord Bass were old acquaintances and soon were exchanging notes on various people. She expressed a wish to see the meadow where she played as a child with his father and Lord Bass gallantly asked her to accompany him. Everyone else politely declined. Miss Rebecca threw one last hateful glance at Mr. Humphrey and whispered softly to Blair.

"Make sure the man has his feet planted on the floor at all times and his eyes do not venture towards our Serena" she advised sagely. Lady Blair assured her that would be highest priority and the elderly lady walked out. Blair stifled a laugh as she turned towards the remaining guests.

"Oh thank the lord, that lady would be the death of me." Serena said with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose we can all agree that it is my death in her contemplations." Mr. Humphrey said gruffly

"Oh no, Mr. Humphrey, she does not." She turned to Blair for support/

Blair laughed "I am not going to refute that claim."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Miss Rebecca is suspicious of every man she meets. It's not exclusive to you." She reassured the man.

"And yet the circumstances are anything but not suspicious." Blair began, scrutinizing every contour of their faces. "I do agree that anyone would question the propriety of a young man travelling with a young unwed lady ..." Blair smirked as Mr. Humphrey flushed "Unless of course the man and woman in question shared an understanding which goes beyond that of normal acquaintances."

Serena blanched. "Oh no, B."

Blair immediately wished to retract her words. Had she unknowingly stepped some lines?

Serena quickly sat next to her and said clearly "We are here for you"

"For me?" she asked with confusion evident on her face.

Serena took her hands and squeezed them reassured.

"How are you, B?"

Blair darted a confused glance at Mr. Humphrey "I am fine, S."

"Oh Blair, you don't need to hide your distress from Mr. Humphrey. He knows of your circumstances" Serena added warmly

Blair glared at the dark haired man before turning to stare at her friend.

"He knows of your circumstances? My circumstances?" she repeated icily "What exactly are you implying, Serena?"

Serena stared at her with wide eyes

"He knows of the circumstances of your wedding..."

"Everyone knows the circumstance of my wedding..." Blair said with a heated glare.

Serena seemed to deflate but the determination in her eyes never faltered.

"No... No. I told him... told him about you... and Lord Bass... It's all known to him." She whispered "Do not worry we will save you."

Blair stared at her frazzled friend.

"Save me?"

Mr. Humphrey cleared his throat. "Miss Van der Woodsen has sought my counsel for a possible dissolution of marriage between you and Lord Bass"

Blair stood up and her tea cup shattered at her feet.

"Dissolution of marriage?" she repeated in disbelief "You are- you think I am going to file for divorce?" her voice rose incredulously as she stared at her sunny haired friend.

"Blair, it's alright. I know you are worried about your reputation but if the alternative is to spend the rest of your life captive in a marriage with a man who disgusts you..."

Blair blanched "Serena, don't..."

"It's not even as though you need to go through a divorce. Mr. Humphrey believes an annulment could be procured..." she continued relentlessly, oblivious to the plight of the frozen Lady Bass.

"I believe so. An annulment would be easier to procure and an unconsummated union is a good ground for annulment" the lawyer continued uneasily, eyeing the two ladies.

"Well, isn't this a suitable topic of discussion for tea between gentlewomen" a voice remarked from the door.

Blair unfroze and turned quickly. Her eyes widened as she took in husband standing casually at the door.

"Chuck..." she whispered, the color fading rapidly from her cheeks.

His eyes turned upon her with disdain. His normally hazel eyes looked almost black. His jaw was clenched with utmost rage.

"I have rather improper timing, don't I, sweetheart?" he said in silkily dangerous voice.

Blair almost shivered at the hate in his voice. She quickly moved towards her.

"No, Chuck, it's not like that…"

"Not like that? So you weren't sitting in my mansion, drinking my tea and discussing how much easier the dissolution of our marriage would be because I made the mistake of not enforcing my marital right on you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Blair shook her head frantically, trying to gain control of the situation which was rapidly moving out of control.

"No Chuck, please..."

He turned a deaf ear to her pleas and advanced upon her. "But remember wife, it's a mistake I can easily remedy..."

"You would not dare to touch Blair..." Serena shrieked angrily. She advanced upon Chuck, ignoring the fear that pooled in her stomach.

"Serena, shut up..." Blair spat from her side

Serena ignored her.

"If you even dare lay a finger upon her, you will face our wrath." She finished mutinously.

Surprisingly, Chuck smirked at the proclamation "Your loyalty to my wife is admirable." Chuck tilted her head and regarded her passively "And yet the uncharitable thought enters my mind that you are doing this just to mute your guilt conscious."

The words made literally no sense and Blair was tempted to inquire into them. But she shook them off with a shrug. She had much more pressing matters to attend. "Chuck, Serena made a mistake. She just assumed..." she trailed off as Chuck shot her a cruel smirk.

"I wouldn't call charming your betrothed and making him jilts you at the altar a mistake, but what do I know?"

Blair's mouth fell open in shock. She had barely registered the words and their implications.

"I beg your pardon?"

Chuck shrugged "I am sure _your sister _would be happy to elaborate." He said softly, his eyes muted with rage.

The influx of information and the overwhelming emotions left her dizzy. She fought for control, trying to sort through the rampant conflicting emotions whirling within her. She didn't know what to feel. She was vaguely aware of Serena's frozen mortified stare and Chuck staring at her. Subconsciously seeking comfort, she turned towards him. He stood staring at her, his hazel eyes blazing with anger. He was the picture of tranquility, a cruel picture of tranquility as he took in her shock with satisfaction. But she had learned to read him with precision in the last months and she could sense his inner turmoil. As her eyes softened, his gaze flickered. He looked at her in disgust and turned away and left, leaving a grim premonition of wrong.

She stared at the spot he was standing in despair. She felt rather than saw her friend move.

"Blair, it's not how he made it seem..." Serena said with a pleading tone

Blair turned to stare at her in confusion, her mind focused on Chuck's disappearance and nothing else. She needed to talk to him, make him understand that he had misunderstood... With a sudden flow of energy, she picked up her skirts and ran. She raced down the stairs, with her two companions trailing her. She raced down to the front hall as she heard the carriage door open.

"Chuck, no..." she cried as she saw him poised to enter the carriage. He stopped and turned to look at her for a second.

She took a deep breath and whispered "Please, let me explain."

He shook his head

"I don't need an explanation. Do not make a spectacle of yourself." He said in a cruel whisper as he entered the carriage.

Blair felt tears welling up as the carriage started moving.

"Blair, please I didn't mean to..." Serena said from her side.

Blair turned to look at her. She was crying her wide blue eyes red rimmed. Blair felt oddly disconnected from her misery and yet she couldn't look away.

"It's not how he made it out be. It was a mistake... I didn't...He just assumed. I didn't mean to..." she stuttered.

Blair almost shook with anger. "Didn't mean to?" That was always Serena's excuse. She never meant to do anything. It always just happened "What didn't you mean to do? You didn't mean to make Nate run away from our wedding... Or you didn't mean to come here and ruin my marriage..." she choked on the last word as she thought of the hateful expression on Chuck's face.

"Blair..."

"What on earth is happening here?"

They all turned to see Miss Rebecca and Lord Bass enter. They both looked confused of the varying signs of distress on the three young people.

"Are you quite alright, Lady Blair?" Lord Bass inquired gently.

Blair took a deep breath and said calmly "I am quite well, I thank you, my lord. It is Miss Van der Woodsen who has taken quite ill and wishes to leave immediately." She said eyeing Serena

Miss Rebecca looked between the two. "If you are unwell, it is better to delay the journey, my dear"

Blair shook her head "Serena has also been feeling very homesick."

She passively eyed Serena who nodded, stifling her tears "I wish to leave now"

"Very well, I shall ask for the carriage to be called" Blair said as she went inside.

Miss Rebecca shook her head and whispered to Serena "I told you not to bring that moppet haired gentleman with us. He must have offended Lady Blair."

…

**A/N:A lot of loose ends were tied up in this chapter. I am expecting that some of you wouldn't like this, but please note that this drama was inevitable in this story. It has been building through this since the first chapter. I would however say, things are never as bleak as they seem. I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again, thanks for your lovely reviews. This chapter was tremendously difficult to write. It also turned out to be the longest chapter ever. I am not entirely happy with the ending, it ends quite abruptly, but I hope you will all overlook it. Also an important notice: from this update onwards, the story will be rated M. Hence it would not appear on the general page.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

…

The journey back to London was solemn. Miss Rebecca was, yet again, crossly eyeing Mr. Humphrey though he was noticeably subdued and clearly lost in his thoughts. He was staring out and contemplating on some grave manner. Her charge, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. Her forehead was leaning against the window, her eyes lost in some far away thoughts and her fists clenching and unclenching on her lap. Miss Rebecca did not know what to make of it; some matter had gravely upset Serena. She supposed Lady Blair and Serena had fought again but she hardly believed that it was a matter that could not be sorted out soon. The two ladies had been attached at the hip since childhood and she was sure that everything will be sorted. She threw a contemptuous glance at the gentleman and wondered how to sort him out. She leaned back and closed her eyes, keeping her ears open for any sort of movement from the gentleman's corner.

She need not have worried. Dan was overwhelmed by the staggering disappointment he felt. Miss Serena had caused her friend to be ruined. She had made her betrothed jilt her at the altar. He let out a deep breath. He did not know why the truth was hurting him so. That wasn't entirely true. He had unknowingly begun to believe Miss Serena to be different than the other vapid ladies. She was always kind to everyone she met, her smile and warmth extending towards anyone who crossed her path. She was compassionate and kind. He had always known that. However, once she had approached him with the offer to help her friend, Dan had thought he had uncovered another layer of Serena. She was strong, level-headed and loyal to a fault. He never realized when he started to believe that she was a paragon of virtue; the woman which every girl should try and become.

The fact that he had failed in his contemplations was hurting him. He chanced a glance at the fair beauty and his heart gave a wrench. She was clearing holding back tears. He felt an urge to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her as she had kissed him. He shook his head, hoping the thoughts would go away. She was betrothed to someone.

The three companions were so lost that they only realized they had reached London when the carriage stopped with a loud creak.

Miss Rebecca sighed loudly "And so ends today's adventures."

Dan walked down and helped Miss Rebecca climb down. He held out his hand for Serena who seemed hesitant to take it. After a moment's contemplations, she placed her dainty hand upon his palm. He felt a jolt in his navel and swallowed hard.

"Miss Van der Woodsen" he whispered softly "I wish to have a private audience with you."

Blue eyes regarded him curiously "Why?"

"I wish to know..."

"You wish to know if I really ruined my friend's happiness. Yes I did" she cried out

He shook his head "I know you, Miss Serena. You are a kind soul. You can never harm anyone."

The words had a sweet impact. Her eyes seemed less clouded and she almost smiled.

"I..."

"Serena, do hurry up, my child" Miss Rebecca said crossly

Serena looked at her chaperone and then back at him. She smiled sadly at him "Thank you, sir. Thank you for believing in me."

….

Lady Blair huddled closer to the fireplace. Her hands grasped the material she had been knitting but they were stagnant. She was lost in her solemn thoughts. The day had been overwhelming. The onslaught of one shock after another left her bewildered; she fought hard to accept the truth, her closest confidante; her sister had been the cause of her ruin. It actually made sense, if she thought about it... She remembered how well Serena got along with Nate. She had always ignored the slight twinge of resentment she felt when she saw them laugh together. She chided herself for the jealous thoughts and believed that Serena would never betray her in this manner. And yet she had... and that too on her wedding day!

The white and golden rose she had so carefully knitted seemed to blur before her eyes. It was then she realized that her eyes were wet. She discreetly wiped her eyes, mentally chiding herself. It was definitely not the moment to weep. She had heard the carriage a few minutes ago. She knew that Chuck was on his way to the parlor. She needed a firm grip on her emotions and explain the situation to him.

She heard the firm steps she had grown accustomed to. Chuck entered the room with Graham following him as usual. He was spelling out instructions to him. She straightened up and waited for him to take notice of her. Instead he continued talking to Graham as though he was oblivious to her presence.

She cleared her throat and started "My lord, I seek to speak privately to you."

He froze for a second before continuing on his way upstairs still speaking to Graham. Bewildered with his behavior and followed them. She had almost reached them when Graham stepped out and the door slammed shut. Graham bowed apologetically and left her alone.

Blair stared at the large mahogany door, her heart thudding. He seemed angry with her and yet it was all but a misunderstanding. If she cleared the air, then the world go back to normal. She just needed to grit her teeth. And yet she was hesitating to enter the room. She had never really dealt with an angry Chuck Bass. She didn't know how he would react. She shook her head and took deep breaths calming her.

She needed to do this. Bracing herself she entered her own chamber and then walked to the door connecting their chambers. She knocked politely once and even though there was no answer she turned the knob and entered. It wasn't locked, she inwardly thought in relief.

The chamber was almost in shadows, the only light coming from the fireplace. Chuck stood at the edge of it, his left feet propped against the fireplace and his hands resting on the mantelpiece on top of it. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was wild, as though he had run his hands over it again and again.

Blair swallowed and began tentatively "Chuck..."

He tilted his head in her direction and then straightened up, walking towards the dressing room. She followed him. He was silent as he opened his wardrobe dresser.

"Chuck, I need to speak with you." She said, uncertain as to how to approach the conversation.

He gave no inclination that he had heard her. Blair felt angry at his silence. Why was he being so difficult? She merely needed him to respond to her attempts at a conversation. This was important and he was sulking like a child.

"Chuck, you completely misconstrued the conversation you walked upon this afternoon. Serena was misinformed. She just assumed that because we did not consummate our union..." she trailed off when he stiffened. He looked up suddenly and their eyes met in the mirror. Blair felt an odd fear pooling in her stomach.

"Unpin you hair." He commanded suddenly

He had turned around and was leaning against the dresser, his arms crossed and his face inscrutable. She blinked at his strange response but at least he was paying her attention.

"Chuck..." She said with a hint of something akin to relief.

His eyes flew down her form and came back to rest on her face. "I said unpin your hair."

Confused at his queer request, Blair reached up and pulled out the pins holding her hair. He had always adored her hair and loved running his hand through it when they were kissing. And yet the timing of the request puzzled. Not wanting to anger him, she pulled every last of the pin and dropped them on the floor. Her curls tumbled down her back.

"My lord..." her words were lost as she took in his expression.

His hazel eyes were greedily raking her form with pure lust. She felt a shiver run down her back. With two strides, he reached her and pulled her roughly against him. Before she could even gasp at the sudden movement, his lips pressed down upon hers. Blair felt her heart stop as his mouth desperately moved along hers. She quickly gave him access to her mouth, surrendering to him completely.

His tongue moved in quickly, claiming her mouth. She felt his tongue licking her lips and eagerly opened it. Shivers ran down her back when she felt it chasing hers. She pressed herself closer to him, entangling her hands in his hair. He groaned and pressed her against the wall, making her impossible to move. His lips left hers as he leaned back to take her flushed face.

Blair gasped for breath and then tried again to start the conversation that they needed to have. "Chuck..."

His lips captured hers again and all thoughts of the conversations fled away. He was here and he was intoxicating her with kisses. Maybe they didn't need to have that conversation. Maybe he had understood...

A miniscule part of still functioning mind protested against the logic of the sentence. However, it was quickly muted as he moulded her curves with his hands. His hand stopped against her breast for a second before roughly kneading it. She moaned against his mouth and his kisses became more desperate.

One hand hooked itself against the back of her spine; keep her abreast against him while the other cupped her left breast, moulding it to the shape of his palm. Her rosy buds stood erect as he slowly rolled them between his fingers. Blair leant her head against the wall, as his kisses started to trail down to her neck. She was flushed, panting and trembling with feelings that she didn't understand.

His lips darted down to the curve of her neck and she tightened her hold at the back of his head. He left open mouthed kisses until he reached the curve of her neck. He paused slightly before leaning down to suck on her pulse. Blair moaned feeling strangely scared of the heat that was jolting down and accumulating in between her thighs.

She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder gently, wishing she knew more of these matters. He immediately stopped as he felt her gentle kiss. He moved back, taking in her flushed and eager face and Blair had an urge to cry out loudly when their bodies ceased to be in contact.

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he arched her neck. She moaned loudly as his mouth resumed his ministrations on her neck. His breech-clad leg edged between hers and he rested his thigh against her burning core. His hand left her hair and started fumbling with the laces on the back of her gown. He quickly grew frustrated and with a growl tore her down the front.

Blair blinked in surprise as he brought her favourite chemise to the same fate. It was when chill touched her chest that she realised that she was bare in front of man for the first time. She blushed a deep maroon when she saw his eyes fixed on her chest. She gasped as he licked his lips and her upbringing and inherent sense of modesty won over her desire and she shyly tried to cover them.

"No!" he said harshly, pulling away her hands and replacing them with his. He groaned softly as they filled his palms.

"Chuck..." she begged, unsure as to what she was begging for.

His eyes didn't meet hers. Instead he roughly circled her nipple as he said: "You have lovely breasts. Perfect and small. And your nipples..." He lightly pinched one. Blair gasped, shocked at the strange immediate sensation hat shot through her entire body and caused wetness to pool at her core.

He chuckled dryly, teasing the rosy pink tip. "Very sensitive"

Blair took a deep breath as he brought his hand over her stomach. Heat burned her skin every time he touched a new inch of her skin. She watched as he retraced his path and came back to rest against her chest. He cupped her left breast and with a curious look, bent down to capture the erect bud.

Blair cried loudly as his mouth wreaked havoc within her body. She trembled against him. She would have fallen down if he didn't press her against him. Nevertheless she sank down, her barely covered mound coming into close contact with his breech-clad knee.

Blair released a loud moan, the pleasurable heat almost paining her. She heard Chuck hiss and he placed a hand against the wall, balancing them both, before kissing the underside of her breast and taking the nipple back in his mouth.

Just when she thought she was getting used to his attention, he started to rub his knee against her core.

Blair felt the heat between her thighs throb with a new urgency. Between the pleasurable jolts from his attentions to her nipple to the thrumming pleasure between her thighs, Blair felt dizzy. With a start she realised she was wet. She was so wet down there that she was leaking through her chemise on his breeches. The thought had barely passed her mind when his rubbing became more frantic.

She arched her neck and gasped "Oh, Chuck..."

Chuck released her bud with a strangled groan. He cupped her face and kissed her roughly.

"Touch me, touch me, Blair, please..." he said with an oddly vulnerable edge to his voice.

Of course she obeyed. She ran her hand across his chest, watching in fascination as his flesh reacted visibly to her touch. She ran her palm against his shoulder blades, kissing his neck as her fingers fumbled with his dress shirt. He reached out and ripped it from his body. Holding her hands captive against the wall he pressed himself against her. The first skin on skin contact made them both cry out. Blair started to follow his lead and place butterfly kisses across his neck, his chest. Struck with an inspiration, she took his nipple in her mouth as he had with hers.

Chuck growled out, entangling his fingers in her hair.

"God, Blair. I..."

He abruptly pulled away, leaving Blair disoriented. She blinked at him as he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Chuck..." she said meekly

He turned around, his eyes taking her in. Her hair was wild with the wayward curls falling across her bare chest. Her chemise was half torn, her lips swollen from his kisses and she was oddly flushed and panting. Blair watched as he struggled with two emotions. The lust was visible in his eyes but she strove to understand the other. With a sudden groan, he pulled her roughly to his arms and carried her to his chamber. He deposited her on his bed and Blair slipped down to her back. He quickly moved his fingers to his breeches, untying them with a crazed haste.

Blair closed her eyes and turned her face away. She wasn't exactly sure whether they had already consummated their union or there was more to come. But it seemed they both needed to completely undressed for it to happen. She felt him rip her remaining chemise and spread her legs.

She felt him move on top of her head and waited.

"Blair..." he called

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She couldn't see him but she felt that he was completely undressed. She felt oddly shy and blushed, looking away.

"No!" he said harshly "Look at me. You need to realise that I 'm not Nathaniel"

Her eyes jolted open.

"I-I beg your pardon..."

"I have to admit he has taught you well." He continued cruelly

Blair felt as though someone had drenched her in cold water. It was only then that she noticed that his eyes were sparkling with suppressed anger and his jaw was clenched.

The epiphany came in a rush and she cried out: "You hate me. You touched me hating me."

The words confused him for a moment, but he brushed them aside and kissed her roughly. His lips and his tongue worked their magic but this time Blair fought with all her being. She pulled back and started struggling against him. He let out a growl of frustration.

"No, Blair..."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she pleaded "Not like this, Chuck. Not when you are angry. Not when you hate me."

He didn't relinquish his hold on her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, if he wanted to take what he wanted. He stared at her with blazing eyes until something broke. She could see a glimpse of his inner struggle when he let out a loud curse and let her go. She had barely managed to sit up when the door slammed behind his back.

...

Lady Blair stirred quite early in the morning, even though she had passed the night in a fitful and restless sleep. The morning chill caused goose bumps to erupt all over bare body and she quickly covered herself in the warmth of blanket. The events of last night rushed through her mind and she almost groaned in exasperation. Sitting up she pressed her hands to her face and wondered how on earth everything had messed up. She needed to talk to Chuck, make him understand. With the sudden determination, she stood up and paraded to her room. Her mind was so wrapped in the exasperating sequence of events that she hardly realised her bare state until there was a loud gasp.

She turned and saw Dorota staring open mouthed at her nude form. She snapped out quickly and wrapped her lady with a quilt.

"Lady Blair" Dorota began in a scandalized whisper

"No, Dorota. There is no time. I need to prepare myself quickly and immediately for breakfast." Blair snapped as she splashed water on her face.

Her mind was racing as she completed her personal hygiene care, trying to predict her husband's reactions to the statements she wished to say. She had quickly donned on a simple gown and sat down before the mirror.

"Should I call Rose to braid your hair, my lady?" Dorota inquired

"Yes..." Blair snapped and then quickly shook her head "No. I mean..." She really needed to speak with her husband but she did not want to look like a washed out cat when she spoke with him. A pretty face does most of the persuading, her mother always used to say. But it was her pretty face that had caused her to get into trouble. They had hardly been able to speak before Chuck launched onto an attempt to fulfil his lust.

Blair blushed and looked up as Dorota cleared her throat, clearly awaiting instructions. She sighed.

"Has Your Lordship come down for breakfast?" she asked finally. If he had, then she really needed to hurry up and meet him before his father returned from his morning walk in the gardens. On the other hand, if he didn't she could spend some time taming her wild hair.

"His Lordship has not returned from his morning stroll" she was informed

"I was inquiring about Lord Charles?" Blair asked impatiently

Dorota looked puzzled.

"My lady, Lord Charles departed at dawn. I heard he had set out for London."

Blair felt all her blood rush to her head and grasped the table for support.

"My lady..." She felt Dorota grasp onto her shoulder.

_Gone... He was gone to London. There would be no explanations... She wouldn't be able to speak to him. She wouldn't be able to tell him that she didn't want an annulment that she wanted to be his wife whatever that meant to him. He would be gone thinking that she had betrayed him._

She felt her knees give out as Dorota securely held her in her arms. She practically dragged Her Ladyship to the bed.

"My lady, you're unwell."

Blair collapsed against the pillows and closed her eyes.

_Chuck... _

_You need to realise I am not Nathaniel_

How could he just assume that she wanted Nathaniel? Could he not feel her longing for him? Did he not see her craving his touches? She had given herself to him, in more ways than one. She had always wanted to keep up a wall so that he could not hurt her as everyone else had. But with his roguish kisses and smirks, he had broken in and made his way to her heart. She had given in to him. She had given in to her longing for him and last night she had given up her virtue to him, willingly and almost wantonly. How could he just...

She tossed and turned, ignoring the trail of tears on her cheeks. She would not think of him. She would not...

It was unfair. Life was unfair. She had always accepted that her life would not be strewn with roses. She would have thorns which she could have to pluck before smelling the roses. She had made peace with that. She accepted being in Serena's shadow at a young age. She carved her one niche as a debutant by maintaining a flawless reputation, the perfect manners and her polite wit. She was happy; Nathaniel was her betrothed and everyone commented on the beautiful couple they made as he danced with her.

But did they really? Her mind wondered. Or did they, instead, whisper how much of a more beautiful couple Nate and Serena would make. Did Serena wonder that? Did she really love Nathaniel? Blair tried to remember any stolen glances that passed between the two but she really could not. She had known that her betrothed was often dazzled by Serena but so was the rest of the ton. She always thought that Nate was too much of a gentleman and Serena to be too loyal, to be really worried.

And yet Serena had toyed with his affections. She had ruined her friend in front of the ton. Surprisingly she never ventured a hateful thought towards her former betrothed but her anger towards her friend knew no bounds. What kind of a sister was Serena that she toyed with her life? That she barged in and ruined the peace she had created? That she sought out an annulment to appease her guilt and in the lieu of that destroyed her marriage...

_Chuck..._

She turned around and sobbed. She had heard enough gossip about Chuck Bass to know that her husband was not lying in bed and contemplating their marriage.

_If it is improper to talk to my bride so, on whom should I direct such attentions to?_

No! She would not even venture towards such a thought.

…

Lord Bass was informed that his daughter-in-law was quite unwell. He made the perfunctory visit to her maid, asking after her health, only to be informed there was no fever but she appeared quite pale. Assuming ladies often succumbed to fainting spells; Lord Bas paid it no heed. And yet when she refused to leave her bedchamber the next day as well, he dispatched Graham to fetch a doctor. It was only when the doctor pronounced that there was nothing wrong with the lady but she appeared quite stressed that he started to connect the dots.

"What do you mean?" Lord Bartholomew demanded

"There is nothing wanting in her health but she appears to be rather stressed, a far shadow of the jovial woman I met at the reception." Doctor Fitzwilliam stated, sipping his tea.

"Could she be..." he cleared his throat and ignored the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks

"Could she be with child?"

"No, my lord. I do not think so." The doctor announced gravely

Lord Bass was not a man of idle mind. He was quick to understand the implications of almost every situation very quickly. It was his quick mind and his one-minded quest that made his titled but impoverished family rise to such heights. He knew that there was a connection between his son's sudden departure and his bride's sudden illness. Curiously the thought bothered him. As critical as he was of his son, he cared for him dearly. He ended up taking a deep interest in his life, only to be disappointed with what he found. His son was so very different from him. He never knew how to converse with him normally and his cynical replies only added to his indignation. Yet Charles was never cynical with his wife. He actually seemed to enjoy conversing with her. His eyes lit up when she entered the room and it often made Bart stiffen. It was exactly how Evelyn used to look at him...

He gripped the chair hard as _her_ name passed through his mind.

Then he felt a flash of anger. If Charles really looked at her how Evelyn used to look at him, then he had no business leaving his bride to wither away at the Empire. And if Lady Blair was receptive to his attentions, and he believed her to be so, then she had no business swooning around. He had believed Lady Blair to be a strong and sensible young lady.

"Mrs. Thornton, tell Lady Blair that I seek an audience with her. She is to come to my office within an hour." He commanded.

The woman frowned in confusion "My lord, Her Ladyship has taken to bed."

"Yes. Were my instructions not clear enough?" he barked out

The woman blanched and bowed low "Yes, of course my lord."

Bart strode to his office and pulled a few papers to him, mentally evaluating the situation. He was not very comfortable with young ladies. Yet, this had to be done. He had to do this his way and make her see her error.

Half an hour later, he heard a soft knock and Lady Blair entered. She looked decidedly pale and he felt a little bad for forcing her out of bed.

"I heard you have taken to bed. I 'm glad to see you are not completely incapable of leaving your chamber." He said

She nodded, two spots appearing on her cheeks.

"No, my lord. I hope my absence has not caused you any inconvenience but you must understand that I am unwell, my lord."

Defiant but polite, Bart approved mentally.

"Not at all, my child" he said in a more softened tone. "I apologise if I caused you any discomfort but I merely assumed that you would be interested in news about my son."

The effect was immediate. All lethargy seemed to flee away from her being as she walked forward towards him.

"Yes- yes, my lord. Do –do you have a letter for me?" The hopeful edge in her voice would have been discernible to even a dunderhead. "Or is His Lordship returning?"

Receptive, definitely receptive

Bart smirked inwardly.

"No. Nothing of that sort. I just wanted to inform you that Lord Charles had reached London and is enjoying the activities that the London season offers." He said and pushed forward the morning paper towards her. "Pray, read on and you will see for yourself."

Lady Blair reached for _The Sunday Bull_ and scanned it. Her eyes widened as she read her husband's name.

_Lord Charles Bass escorted Miss Eva Coupé to the Opera. It seems that Lord Bass is enjoying the London season and Miss Coupe's company too much to return to the Empire and Lady Bass._

The said Lady Bass paled significantly and her eyes flashed to meet his. He wondered if she made the connection he wanted her to. He could not see the spark of recognition and assumed that Lady Blair was too much of a polite lady to have heard about his son's renowned paramour.

He waited for an answer as she fought against the tears that welled in her eyes. She felt his eyes upon her and then snapped.

"Who- Who even writes in such a suggestive and despicable manner?" she demanded

"Theodore Hook. But it is the society's best kept secret so let's just keep it as such. "He replied softly "Yet this time Hook is not far from the mark. Charles is not staying at my house in London so I can only assume that he is co-habituating with..."

Blair stood up, looking as though she would be sick "I wish to retire, my lord. Please excuse me"

"Of course, my lady" Bart replied "You may retire. I will not disturb until next Sunday when the next John Bull is published. I am sure there will be much to read about Charles in the next publication as well..."

"Why are you doing this?" she gasped out, her eyes blazing with anger.

Bart watched in satisfaction as her close control on her manners snapped.

"I assume that you do not like reading about your husband consorting with other women, is that it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Blair asked, wiping her tears impatiently

"Take a mallet to his head, of course" Bart replied with a shadow of a smile "That is what Lady Evelyn would have done."

Memories flooded his mind as he remembered his Evelyn. Her strength, her determination, her anger...

"She never gave up on me" he said wistfully "I never gave up on her. Not even twenty years after she stopped breathing"

He turned to see Lady Blair staring at her in awe. He smiled at her.

"You care for him, don't you, my child?"

She nodded slowly.

"He believes otherwise" she said in a whisper

"Then you need to convince him." He stated seriously

She shook her head.

"It is not that easy."

"Charles is a Bass. It would never be easy. Yet I believe you to be perfectly capable of convincing him."

Her face brightened and she nodded.

"My lord, I wish to depart for London immediately"

Bart almost laughed.

"Yes, my child. I will escort you myself."

Blair smiled at him and grasped his hand.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable" he said gruffly.

"On the contrary I felt like I was talking to my father for a while." She replied, the smile lingering. Bart nodded uncomfortably.

"You need to excuse me now, my lord. I need to go prepare myself for the London season. After all I have a husband to court." She said, with her twinkling.

...

**The John Bull that I mentioned was a publication by Theodore Hook. He was the Victorian's era Gossip Girl. He kept his identity as the editor of John Bull a secret and used to move in the highest circles of society and learned of gossip and scandal. I found it oddly fitting to use him in a fan fiction about Gossip Girl. Do let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

…

Lord Chuck Bass stared out of the window, his hand clutching a decanter tightly. His jaw was clenched and his mind seemed far away. He shook his head, trying resolutely to focus his mind on some other matter than the one occupying it presently. Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried to rein his temper in, their words echoed in his mind. The slight pain in his fist just enhanced that the events had not been his imagination. It had happened.

It had happened.

Nathaniel Archibald, the only person who befriended Chuck Bass, had come to the Empire and begged- no demanded- that he wanted his betrothed back. As soon as the thought passed through his mind, he felt rage overtake him and he wished he had gotten a few more swipes at his so-called friend.

How does a man of moderate intellect ever demand another man to hand over his wife? How does one dare to assume that he would hand over _his _Blair to another man? The very thought of another even touching her was like poison to him. And yet Nathaniel had the audacity to sound surprised, astonished even.

_Lady Bass never cared about you and she never will. You are condemning her to a loveless life by refusing to let her go._

He clenched his fist around the decanter, gulping down the contents quickly. It burned his throat but even the pain could not distract him. He was a fool. Why was he wondering at Nathaniel's astonishment? Had his bride, his Blair not said the same thing? Had he not heard with his own ears that even as he fought for her honor, she was planning to escape him?

_Miss Van der Woodsen has sought my counsel for a possible dissolution of marriage between you and Lord Bass_.

He felt a dull ache build up within him.

"_Blair, it's alright. I know you are worried about your reputation but if the alternative is to spend the rest of your life captive in a marriage with a man who disgusts you..."_

Disgusts you... He disgusted her. His Blair…

Blair...

The sound of her name made him want to smile. Blair was the bride he never wanted but became everything he needed. From her resolute obstinacy to her prim and proper manners, he adored everything about her. The tilt of her head as she waited for him to concede to her, the blush on her cheeks as she peeked a glance at him through her lashes when she thought he was not looking, the lips that would tempt a devil and the beautiful doe-eyes which seemed to give her away every time she spoke untruths. He wanted her, and not just to satiate his lust. From the moment he had laid eyes upon him he had lusted after her but now it was much more that possession of her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her every night; he wanted to wake her up every morning. He wanted to be the reason she smiled every day, he wanted her to burn for him as he burned for her…

He shook his head. He was a pathetic fool for even wanting to see her. She was disgusted by him. And yet had she not welcomed his attentions, responded to his kisses? Could all that be unreal? Did she really not care for him at all?

He froze as a piece of conversation suddenly came back to him.

"_It's not like there are any affection between you two or else your union would have been consummated by now…" _

"_How do you know?" he whispered_

"_How do you think?" Nate cried, his face reddening with anger _

How had he known? How had Nathaniel come to know about this when he and Blair were the only two people who had been privy to it? He had never spoken of it and that left Blair- He clenched his fist. Was Blair in contact with her former betrothed? Had she told him to come begging for her return while she planned the contingency escape plan with her friend? Had she been professing her love, pleading for Nathaniel's return to her life even as he, Chuck, bestowed every attention he could upon her?

The thought wrenched a growl for him and he threw the decanter harshly against the wall. There was a terrified squeak as the decanter hit the wall and flew off to break the window. He turned to see Eva clutching her heart and breathing loudly. The sight of her made him angrier. She was dressed scantily, her breasts almost spilling out of the transparent ensemble she had wrapped against herself. He had driven down to London in a rage and he had meant to find some relief in his paramour. So far, she had failed to get a rise out of him. She had spent days trying to attract him but all he saw and felt was that she was too fair, her hair did not contrast with her complexion, her voice was squeaky. She did not tremble in his arms, fighting for some modicum of modesty even as she eagerly kissed him.

It frustrated him. Why on earth did he keep her when the woman couldn't entice him even physically?

He knew she was frustrated by his lack of virility as well. He was as good as impotent and an impotent man did not need a mistress. He saw her force a smile.

"Shall I get you another decanter, my lord?"

He nodded curtly. She had her uses. She may not be able to cure his newfound impotency but she saved his pride. He deliberately took Eva to public affairs so that Blair would know that he was not quite the puppet she wanted to make him. He was Chuck Bass... He would not be cuckolded and he would not be brought to his knees by a woman. Even though she had him on string, she would never know how vulnerable he was to her.

Maybe she never wanted to know. Was she even at the Empire anymore? Or had she left with Nathaniel?

He gritted his teeth. He should have taken her as he intended to. The moment he saw her standing innocently in his chamber, he knew he would deflower her and make her his. With that intention and lust branding his every move he had kissed her. The plan had been simple, but it had failed. Every kiss, every touch, every look that she gave him provoked emotions that overwhelmed him and he failed to keep himself detached. Lust entangled with emotions and he found himself craving for her affections. He wanted her to want him and he wanted it so much that he begged for her to touch him, to kiss him and to burn for him as he did for her. Overwhelmed as he was, he was pathetic enough not even to mess her master plan and consummate their union just because he had seen the pain in her eyes. He was a pansy-a lovesick pansy.

He almost threw the other decanter away when Eva began cautiously:

"My lord, you have a visitor."

He turned and stared at her.

"A visitor? At your house?"

Eva nodded, and smiled sweetly.

"I believe it is your Captain"

God, the woman reeked of sweetness. It disgusted him. Why on earth had he ever made her his mistress anyway? He gave a curt nod and walked to the front hall.

Arthur bowed low as he addressed his lord/

"That's enough of the rubbish. What are you doing here? I told you that I do not wish to be disturbed" Chuck barked out.

"Yes, milord. However, I am here to deliver a message from your father. He wishes to see you immediately and he had particularly emphasized that it's urgent."

Chuck walked down a few stairs as he came to stand in front of Arthur.

"Lord Bass is in London?"

"He arrived half an hour ago. He is presently at Bass house in Regent's Park. He wishes to see you urgently."

Chuck nodded "I shall leave presently. Bring forth my carriage. I shall ride back with you."

If he was honest with himself, which was presently a bitter task, he would have to admit that it was better to do something instead of attempting to do something. He reached Regent's Park with almost an anticipated air even though he knew that urgent summons from his father could only mean a sermon of how much disappointment he had been caused by his offspring. Straightening his jacket he stepped out of the carriage and turned to Arthur.

"Where is my father?"

Arthur said slowly "I believe His Lordship will be in the library."

Chuck entered the library, attempting to remember if there were any unusual activities in their mills which caused the Great Bart Bass to follow him to London and then summon his urgently.

He paused immediately as the door closed behind him.

"My lord, it is an unexpected pleasure to see you in London..."

His father nodded. "I would say it is as unexpected as your continued presence is."

Chuck almost sighed inwardly as the upcoming sermon until his eyes fell in the next table and he froze.

Lady Blair was sitting in a desk with her eyes fixed on him and a small smile playing on her lips. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had really believed that she would be halfway through the country by now and he had told himself that he would not care. He had kept a very tight watch on Nathaniel's movements nevertheless, for perfunctory reasons, he told himself. A part of him had even wondered whether he had done right by leaving the Empire when he did .He had his answer now.

The sight of her was painful and made the betrayal all too fresh. He was not prepared to see her but even he had to acknowledge the slight jolt of excitement that her appearance presented. His eyes scanned her countenance eagerly as though memorizing every contour of it, even as he reminded himself not to care.

"Blair..." he felt himself call before he could stop himself.

Her eyes brightened as she heard him and stood up. Chuck felt his breath leaving him. She was dressed in a pale lavender gown, which looked like it was painted upon her. It hugged her light figure and emphasized her curves.

With the small smile still playing on her mouth, she curtsied prettily.

"My lord Bass."

Chuck felt his mouth go dry as she came to stand in the light. Her beautiful doe eyes scanned his face again and again and he stiffened at the scrutiny.

"What are you doing here?"

Blair smiled. "Why, reading of course, my lord."

Chuck gaped at her and then shook his head. "I meant what are you doing in London? You were supposed to be at the Empire."

"As were you" Blair responded quickly "And yet you decided to run away to London and I decided to follow your example as any ideal wife would do."

Chuck gritted his teeth at her statement. "I did not run away to London. How dare you to speak to me this way?"

Blair lifted her chin.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was not informed that there was now a prohibition on honesty. Is it not considered a virtue anymore? Or do you, in your imagination, dispossess me of this virtue as you did with others?"

The pain reflected in her eyes made him pause and he stopped to think before he answered. Why was she behaving as though she had been wronged? A better question was why had she even come to London? Before he could make up his mind, Lord Bass spoke up.

"Lady Blair is here for the London season. It is her first season as a married woman and you should take pains to ensure that it is her best one yet."

Chuck started. He had almost forgotten his father's presence when he saw Blair. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Lady Bass and looked at his father.

"Please tell me this was not the matter that you urgently summoned me for." Chuck said with a scoff.

Bart scowled disappointment evident in his eyes.

"I summoned you to inform you that you and Lady Bass will be attending Lord Greenville's engagement ball this evening on my behalf. I will be unable to attend myself but the Bass name must be represented."

Chuck growled.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I seem to have lost any affinity I had for engagements and weddings particularly since the last one I attended" he said, eyeing his red faced bride.

Blair flinched visibly until her doe eyes hardened and she smiled. "I wish you would learn to broadcast your apathy correctly then. Or people may misinterpret your indifference for attachment with the way you express yourself, Chuck." She paused and tilted her head towards his father, who seemed to be regarding her with something akin to fondness, and continued "I believe Lord Bass is not asking but informing us of our whereabouts this evening."

Bart nodded. "That is correct. You have no choice in the matter."

Chuck threw a disgusted glare at his father and stormed out. He had half a mind to ride back to Eva just to prove a point. However, he was sick of shacking up with that woman, who never could entice him emotionally and now seemed unable to appeal to him physically. Further, the very idea of being once again in the same house as Blair was too enticing. While, her appearance had confused him and awakened emotions he wished stayed buried, it had given him hope. She had chosen to follow him and that must mean something.

He was shaken off his reverie when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Come, my lord, there is no need to brood so. There used to be a time when my company did not seem horrendous to you."

Her voice was light but he could detect the slight pain in her voice. He looked down and saw her run her fingers against his jacket. Her eyes lifted up to his as she traced his jaw.

"In fact you wanted to be with me all the time. You wanted to see me." She pulled his face down until there was barely an inch between them. "To touch me..." Chuck almost groaned as her nimble fingers traced his throat. She moved even closer, her lips brushing against his "And to taste me..."

The intoxicating scent of her breath on his face and the feel of her lips against his proved too much for him. He wanted to crush her and kiss her senseless. Giving up on the fruitless attempt to resist her, he leaned forward only to find her covering his lips with her hand.

Her eyes scanned his face intently "Not so indifferent now, my lord?"

He cursed loudly. "Why are you here? Why did you not escape the Empire? Run away with your lover?"

Blair glared at him. "Are you really so daft that you cannot seem to realize that every question you asked has the answer embedded within itself?"

"Just answer the damned questions!"

"Why should I?" She lifted her chin proudly "Suddenly you wish to hear what I have to say and not what others have to say. Or, because you are gratuitously choosing this moment to trust me?"

"I do not know whether to trust you or not." He replied, hardly aware of the vulnerable edge in his voice.

Blair scoffed. "Yes, yet another of my imagined crime. I broke your trust. But tell me, Chuck, how could have I when you never trusted me to begin with?"

Chuck stared at her, aware that the situation was rapidly going out of control. He was aware of the havoc within himself.

Blair shook her head and she smiled slowly

"You lie, my lord. You are not indifferent to me. Your problem is not your apathy towards me but your sudden affinity to foreign garbage,"

Chuck felt his eyes widen.

"You should know that I would never tolerate _my husband_ associating with garbage of any sort. I assume you will correct the situation immediately."

With that she turned around and disappeared upstairs, leaving Chuck Bass with a few hundred questions, a smile on his face and a sudden realization that his newfound impotency was very much curable.

….

Lady Blair had spent years perfecting the art of enhancing one's charms. It was a lesson Lady Eleanor drilled on her young daughter ever since the latter could understand. There was profound importance in presenting oneself in the best possible light, whether through one's manners or looks. The young and impressionable Blair had taken pains to ensure that she always was the best dressed debutante and ensure that her mother had nothing to complain about. Yet never before had she ever dressed so carefully, scrutinized every inch of her, thought and re-thought every fashion decision she had made. This ball would be a very valid indicator of her value in her husband's life. This would be one way to impress upon him her desirability.

She had already lost some of her edge. The morning had not gone as she planned. She had planned to be more seductive, more alluring and slightly mysterious. Yet just the sight of him left her reeling. She had lost her control, her plan and messed up. She had shown him just how much, his appearances with that woman had hurt her and that was not part of the plan. She did not want to be a whining, nagging wife; she wanted to be a tempting seductress and somewhere down the line she had overstepped from one to another.

Damn her emotions... Try as much as she wanted, she could not get the thought of him with another woman out of her head. Of course he had been hurt, but did he really need to run away to another woman. She could not bear the thought; she would not bear the thought.

She was shaken from the reverie as Dorota spoke up.

"My lady, you look beautiful."

Blair looked up and smiled. Her faithful maid had refused to let her go alone. She was weak and needed rest and if she was stubborn enough to undertake a journey, then Dorota was stubborn enough to ensure that she was brought along. She nodded fondly at her maid and pulled on the gloves she held. With a last look at the mirror, she took a deep breath and left to find her husband. To her infinite surprise and pleasure, Chuck had not left the mansion since their afternoon interaction. He had not spoken to her but remained in his chamber, but the thought that he chose to stay in the house instead of gallivanting the town with his paramours was a welcome relief. She supposed it could be because of his father's disapproval but she wanted to believe that it was his own choice.

Blair was never a secure woman. She always believed herself to be lacking and often she questioned Nate's affections for her. After her impromptu marriage, a small part of her had been afraid of not being able to attract her husband. Yet Chuck's constant attempts to seduce her, his open admiration and lecherous comments gradually transformed her insecurity into confidence. One of the things she adored about her husband was that he made her feel beautiful. He made her feel that even though she was no Serena, she was desirable to him.

However, as she glided down the stairs, she suddenly found herself questioning her confidence. How had she forgotten that she had married Chuck Bass- the man had been a notorious rake. He had sampled exotic women from all over the world. How had she forgotten that the man who was rapidly becoming the center of the world could possibly be satisfied with just her when he was used to loving several women at the same time?

She felt tears tingling her eyes and cursed herself inwardly. She was doing it again- letting herself lose the façade necessary for the game they were playing. She sighed and stepped down the next stair, coming into the view of the gentlemen.

Lord Bart and Chuck seemed to be speaking quietly but they both looked up as they heard her gentle step. She directed a nervous smile at her father-in-law before gathering her nerves to look at her husband.

He had stood up upon seeing her, leaving the conversation mid-sentence. He looked dumbstruck for a moment, with awe and admiration emanating from him in folds. Suddenly all her nerves vanished and she knew she looked like a vision. She was dressed in a blood red gown, with a plunging neckline and a flowing skirt. It accentuated all her curves and contrasted brilliantly with her ivory skin. Her beautiful hair was braided with a few curls hanging loosely down her neck, in perfect display for her husband who seemed to have a particular weakness for it. Hydrangeas twinkled across her hair, contrasting brilliantly with her mahogany hair.

His eyes raked every inch of her and she stood straighter, walking down the stairs with an added sway of her hips. He seemed to have trouble breathing when he finally lifted his eyes to look into hers. Her heart sped as she took in his expression. He looked like she was the most beautiful vision he had ever encountered and it seemed that all she needed to be happiest woman on earth was to see him look at her like that. She vowed to herself that he would never look at anyone but her that way.

She came to stand in front of him, still unable to tear her eyes away from his. Bart cleared his throat loudly and she started.

"My lord..." Blair began curiously

"I was just stating that it would be best if you two leave unless you want to be more than fashionably late."

Blair blinked. When had he stated that? She blushed slightly.

"Forgive me, my lord. I did not intend to make us late."

To her surprise Lord Bass looked most amused. "That is very much evident. But when a lady looks as beautiful as you are now, I suppose we could possibly forgive her any transgression. Is that not so, Charles?"

Blair shyly turned to face her husband.

"We should leave." He said curtly.

Blair almost scoffed at his attempt at indifference. He seemed unable to tear his eyes off her to even look at his father. She bid her father-in-law goodbye and walked next to him. She wrapped her coat around herself and tilted her head.

"It is customary for a gentleman to compliment a woman when she had obviously taken pains to dress herself." She said with an arched brow

He handed her in the carriage and sat down before replying. "I suppose you look presentable for Lord Greenville's fifth engagement ball."

Blair scowled as the carriage started. Presentable? Even his father had called her beautiful and she looked merely presentable to him. She turned away concentrating on the gravel and gloom of London.

Chuck sat next to her, fighting the urge to tackle her down, lift her skirts and pound into her until she could not walk for a week. Her proximity was killing him and his fingers ached to undo the braid and ransack her hair as he kissed her senseless. Yet he stopped himself for there was so much more here at stake than just his lust. She had come to London, acted all jealous over his supposed fling with Eva, and now she had dressed up to inflame him. Her actions made no sense unless…

_Are you really so daft that you cannot seem to realize that every question you asked has the answer embedded within itself?_

Was he really that daft? Had he misconstrued all that happened? Yes, Serena and Nate had both stated that she did not care for him and wished to escape him. Yet, he had never heard Blair say those words with her mouth. She had tried to reason with him, she had tried to explain and she had even almost given herself up to him. And now...

He turned to look at her and stared. She was facing the window now and he could see her beautiful hair was sprinkled with pink flowers. The contrast was so beautiful that he reached out and touched one.

Blair gasped and then turned to look at him. He was looking at her with so many unspoken emotions: awe, admiration, longing and even hope.

"The flowers were a nice touch" he stated, trying to keep his voice casual.

"They are hydrangeas, my lord. Someone very wise once told me that they signify perseverance." She said earnestly

Chuck suddenly felt breathless. "Blair..."

She looked at him and nodded encouragingly "Yes, Chuck?"

He had so much to say to her, so much he wanted to know that he did not know where to begin. So, he chose to say the ones that had been stuck in his mind since he saw her gild down the stairs.

"You look so beautiful that I doubt even the greatest poet could find words to aptly describe you right now."

Her doe eyes filled with tears. He took her hand and kissed it. "Remember that every time someone insults you by calling you beautiful tonight."

She trembled shyly. "Chuck... I...I..."

The carriage screeched to a stop and Chuck sighed.

"We have arrived."

…

**This was a stupid place to end. But it was becoming too long and I didn't want to minimize the ball. It needs to detail. So it will be coming next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, I actually have a tumblr now... All cool kids are doing it now, apparently: P .So do check it out for previews and stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**A/N: This update is extremely late- even by my standards. My interest in all things GG has been declining rapidly and I attribute this to that. Life is hectic right now but I will not abandon this story- However, no promises about the next update being soon...**

**R&R**

…

Morbid curiosity is an ingrained part of man; and it's enhanced when one was a Lord or a Lady with unlimited time in hand for scrutinizing the faults and flaws of fellow humans. If one was fortunate enough to witness another's fall from grace, when then there was no want for subjects for a few days and when one is not lucky enough to witness such, well, there was always speculations of scandals to converse upon. Lord Greenville's engagement ball provided a fodder for all.

Poor Lord Greenville, some of the elderly women whispered, was cursed with the worst luck when it came to brides and betrotheds. His first engagement had resulted in an elopement and the second in a dead betrothed on the eve of wedding. His third had actually culminated in a marriage, which provided him with two stout twin sons but had ended when his wife died in childbirth. And yet Lord Greenville never gave up, the ton had to agree. Each engagement ball was grander than the prior and each betrothed was younger than the last. This time the lovely Lady Elizabeth was his chosen one. She was a petite blonde and her musical talents were well known. An appropriate time was spent discussing her misfortune and then her good fortune. Lord Greenville was one rich elderly man and maybe Lady Elizabeth would be the wife that outlived him.

Such speculations were not too scandalous or juicy; and many ladies were starting to get bored. Even Serena Van der Woodsen seemed to have given the ball a miss and so there was no opportunity to whisper about her inappropriate manners or scandalous necklines. Miss Shafai was just about planning to feign a headache when it happened. The sight at the top of stairs made many gasp inaudibly; several men stopped conversing and a few elderly ladies sighed in relief that there would be much to discuss at the next tea party.

Lord Bass had arrived, his presence at a proper society event itself was worth a few well paced whispers, but the added and unexpected shock was that he arrived arm in arm with Lady Bass.

It was shocking! Had he not abandoned her after a few tastes, the men supposed, for more amorous pursuits with Miss Coupe? Was she not chained to certain unseen dungeons at the Empire? She looked stunningly beautiful if one might add.

Blair was aware of the questioning looks that passed around due to her appearance. She tried to gauge the mood but she was far more aware of the searing heat on her fingers where she touched her husband. He looked somber with a hint of icy disdain just reflected in his eyes. He looked down upon the ton and he looked regal doing it.

"My dear Charles, what an unexpected pleasure." An elderly man greeted them eagerly.

"Lord Greenville, the pleasure is all mine." Chuck stated curtly. He turned slightly and continued. "May I present my wife, Lady Blair?"

Blair placed her hand in Lord Greenville.

"Lady Blair, it is with utmost pleasure that I welcome to my humble abode. May I state that the rumors do not do you justice? You are much lovelier than your most ardent admirers state."

"I thank you, my lord. Please accept our best wishes on your engagement. I have heard only the best spoken about Lady Elizabeth."

The man laughed loudly. "I have to admit both Lord Bass and I seem to be blessed in our choice of life companions."

Blair shook her head. "That is very kind of you, my lord. But I suppose its all in the eye; I, for one, consider myself very blessed."

She could feel the intense glance that earned her from her husband even though her eyes never wavered from Lord Greenville. Shortly afterwards Chuck excused himself and she watched as her husband joined a small group of well-dressed men. Before she could despair for the loss of his company she felt icy fingers grasp her arm.

"My dear Blair, it's been so long." Penelope said loudly

Blair forced a smile on her face as she saw Penelope and Isabel and greeted her old companions. "Penelope and Isabel always a pleasure."

She laughed loudly "Of course, dearest Blair. It had been so long and honestly we had both given up hope of ever seeing you among the ton."

Penelope's eyes widened innocently as she looked at Blair in concern but Blair heard the faint mocking edge in her voice and her reply was quick, if demure.

"And why would that be?"

"Oh, you know... You seemed so very comfortable in the ruins of the Empire."

Blair's smile brightened "Oh yes... The Empire mansion is very comfortable. Even my beloved Herrington could hardly compare to the wild beauty of the Empire, in my opinion but then not everyone is blessed with taste. I heard that your father has decided to let out Nether field Park. I hope there aren't any constraints of any sort"

Isabel turned curiously towards her friend. "That is not true. Is it, Penelope?"

Penelope flushed an ugly purple. "My mother is sick with London. She believes the country air would do her good. I do not think it is something to broadcast loudly."

Blair smiled in concern."My dear Penelope, do not fret. It is definitely not common knowledge. I suppose as Lady Bass, my ears and reach has strengthened triple fold. You would do better to remember that."

Their shocked faces reflected that the message she wished to send was received loud and clear. Blair turned around and greeted the next familiar face. She knew that she was being slightly cruel but her old companions needed to know that even with a runaway groom, no one mocked Blair. She was a Waldorf and now she was a Bass. Her power had not been depleted, it had been strengthened. She could deal with whispers but no one insipidly mocked her or pitied her. She spent the rest of the evening conversing with Lady Victoria and Lady Juliet, keeping a shy glance out for her husband who seemed to enjoy observing the scene in silence.

Even though a small part of her was disappointed that Chuck never approached her, she had a pleasant evening. Her appearance and smiles seemed to put a good proportion of rumors to rest and she enjoyed being out with the ton once again. She wished that everything will sort itself out but the ball gave her an odd confidence that it would. She was quite prepared to go home and lock her husband in their chamber until they resolved their problems.

Her good mood vanished as she saw Penelope smile vindictively at her. She felt the smirk but the joke was lost on her. She turned to see someone standing by the piano. Was Penelope absurd enough to think that Blair would care that her music skills were mediocre?

It was not until Lord Greenville stated with a chirpy voice that she understood. "May I please request Miss Eva Coupe to indulge us with the pleasure of her music?"

Blair froze with a frown on her face. She was vaguely aware that most of the people had turned to observe her. A miniscule part of her was asking her to rearrange her face in an unaffected fashion. If she concentrated enough, she could hear her mother's voice:

_You must always smile. It does not matter if you feel sick, sad or upset. A lady does not flaunt her emotions_

However, it felt like the voice was rapidly disappearing taking her inscrutable society mask with it. She was hardly aware of it. All she would see was that she was different. She was pale with blonde hair. She was the exact opposite to her. There was nothing dark about her. She had light hair and light eyes. Blair clenched her fist. Was this the sort of women that Chuck liked? Blonde, tall with light eyes…

Someone coughed and Blair shook herself.

_You must always smile. It does not matter if you feel sick, sad or upset._

What happened if she felt murderous? Did she have to smile when she slowly strangled a pale woman to death, Blair wondered vaguely as Eva started to play the piano flawlessly.

She shivered, fighting the urge to cry when she felt him.

…

Chuck had spent the evening as he usually did in such society events, away from the eyes of the ton. He had kept to the shadows, indulging in scotch and conversation with a select few. However, his eyes returned to her every few minutes and he watched in awe. It wasn't just that she was too beautiful but here she was in her element. Blair was not the darling debutante for any reason. She sparkled among the ton and he knew that if his place was in the shadows, his wife's was in the center.

It was yet another difference among them and he wondered how to balance it out. He had no idea how but it would be definitely settled. For he would now never let her go and for some inexplicable reason she seemed to wish to be by his side…The thought warmed his insides and he smiled.

The smile disappeared as he heard Lord Greenville make the announcement. What on earth was Eva doing here? His eyes immediately sought Blair's but she seemed to have frozen. He seethed watching the men and women who were smiling with her a few minutes ago turned to smirk at her humiliation. Feeling enraged at their pettiness, at his ability to hurt his Blair, he stepped out of the shadows, unknowingly attracting the gaze of most bystanders as he purposefully made his way to her.

…..

She knew it was him with the first touch his fingers made with her back. She did not need to turn back or his soft whisper in her ear to know it was him. And at that moment she wished nothing more than to turn around and slap him, scandal be damned. Closing her eyes, she tried to control her raging emotions. He inched closer as though reading her mind.

She flinched and moved away. His hand grasped her tiny waist and pulled her tightly by his side. Rather than create a scene, she stayed next to him, letting his stray fingers warm her numb body back to feeling. His presence calmed her, soothing her ruffled feathers.

"Forgive me, my Blair" he whispered and she turned to look at him.

His face was mere inches away and they stood far closer than accepted in the ton but at that moment she was hardly aware of it. She gazed at him searching for some reassurance and she found plenty in his tender gaze.

"Your Blair is I?" she asked hoarsely

His lips curled into a smile. "Yes, mine."

"You proclaimed such since the beginning of our acquaintance and I have maintained that I would not become someone's until I wish to be so. But then properties are not supposed to have wishes..." she said fighting tears.

"You are not my property. You are my wife." He implored desperately

She nodded.

"Your wife, your Blair." She stated, pondering "Would you ever be my Chuck?"

His eyes fell down almost as though he was ashamed of what he wanted to say next...

"I have been." He whispered. "Consciously or unconsciously since the first time I saw you."

Blair stared at him unable to form words. A scattered applause broke the spell. She looked around to see many people hastily turning their gaze away. She straightened up even though her mind was in turmoil.

"That was a beautiful piece, was it not Lord Bass?" Lord Greenville asked with barely conspicuous wink. His smile disappeared when Chuck shot him a disgusted glance.

"I hardly heard it." He replied smoothly and then turned his eyes back on Blair "But then I do not believe anyone can blame me when someone as captivating as my wife is in front of me."

"Oh how romantic..."Lady Victoria proclaimed.

Blair blushed, keeping her eyes locked with her husband.

Lord Greenville's smile reappeared. "Indeed, I cannot, my lord."

…

Blair stared at her reflection, too frazzled to reach back and unclasp her hair. She had dismissed Dorota as she was in no state to converse or even be attended to. She was restless; her hands fidgeting with her earrings. She did not know what to think. The evening had began on an uphill, almost proved to be disastrous and then ended on a bittersweet note. Chuck had not left her side since the moment the French blonde had started to play. She had been his center of attention, his eyes drawn to her every moment eliciting many whispers but she had been silent. She had wanted to speak, to scream and rant at him. Her mind was full of questions but she could not break the spell.

Even their ride back home was silent. He had pulled her closer the moment the carriage doors had closed. Wrapped in his warm arms, Blair chose to remain silent and revel in this intimate embrace. They had so many opportunities to be one but every time something or someone had come between them. Moments of peaceful bliss were far between and never before had she ever been wrapped up so warmly against him. Never before had she felt anyone clutching her so desperately so she had remained silent and rested her on the column of his throat, her heart clenching at the tender softness of his fingers against her back.

She had pried herself away reluctantly when the carriage rolled to a stop. She could not stop the tear dropping down her cheeks as she whispered "Thank you, Chuck."

And now she sat against her vanity, wondering where they stood and why they stood there. There was so much hurt now. Could they really rebuild it? It seemed so simple while she took it as a challenge but there were too many emotions now.

She sighed and rested her head against the smooth surface of the table. There was a tentative knock and she stiffened.

"Blair..."

She stood up as she turned to face him. "Chuck..."

He was still dressed formally but his cravat was undone. He looked around as though unsure what to say next.

"I heard from your maid that you dismissed her... you did not need any..." He trailed off "Are you well?"

She nodded firmly. She wanted to speak but she did not know why she couldn't. She did not know what she wanted: an apology or an explanation.

"You cried in the carriage..." he whispered.

Blair stared intently at him. "I didn't."

"I felt it, Blair." He stopped and then continued, a furious flush staining his cheeks "Are you where you want to be?"

The question stopped Blair's retort. She could see the desperate vulnerability in his question and it melted her from within. But then if he was insecure, he had also fed her insecurity.

"That depends..." she mused "Are you mine?"

He covered the distance between them in two strides and before she could blink, her hand was pressed against his chest.

"Do you wish me to be?"

"More than anything. Chuck"

He smirked and Blair felt a spark of triumph at the sight. It had been too long.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He whispered before his lips were upon hers. It seemed only natural to loop her arms around his neck, as their lips met in a heated kiss.

When he lifted his head, they were both breathing raggedly, and he gave her an appraising look. He rested his forehead against hers and the tender intimacy of the moment broke the dam of emotions that Blair had kept under strict control for the last few days. As tears trailed down her cheeks, the smirk in Chuck's face slowly faded away.

"What is it, Blair? Have I acted too familiar?"

His words brought a heated blush to her cheeks, and Blair found herself remembering the moments when they had been all but one. She caressed his cheek slowly, still unable to speak. Assuming her silence to be another subtle rejection, Chuck started to move away. Small white hands clutched his dress shirt firmly. He stopped, staring at her.

"Blair..."

"No..." she whispered in a small voice

"But I..."

"Do you want me to beg you, my lord? I know that was part of our challenge."

It took a few moments for the sentence to echo through his mind until he could actually understand it. A lecherous grin curled his mouth as he contemplated his beautiful bride.

"Blair, are you sure?" he asked, his eyes locked intently with hers.

"I have been for a very long time" she replied calmly.

Chuck drew a deep breath and almost reverently reached to remove the pins from her long hair, letting it cascade down her back in curling ringlets. He stared at her in awe and framed her face with his hands and gave her a thorough kiss. She clung to him, her arms slipping around his waist, savoring the taste of his warm lips and melding her body to his.

His arms slid around her shoulders and pressed her more firmly against him, letting his hands comb through her lovely hair. He relished the heady sensation of her soft breasts pressing against him, her nipples taut against his chest. He deepened the kiss, delving into the recesses of her mouth, and she felt as if her bones were melting as she leaned into him. He released her mouth and his lips trailed fiery kisses along her jaw to her ear. He nibbled that sensitive flesh, sending shivers of excitement down her spine before moving to her collarbone.

Blair leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of Chuck's warm lips and hot tongue as they moved over her skin. She tried to take a deep breath, but could only manage a gasp, as his lips drifted lower, depositing heated kisses on the upper curves of her breasts. His fingers flew across the ties of her gown and soon it curled at her feet. The rest of her wear soon followed.

He lifted his head and held her at arm's length, as he looked at her. The last time he had gazed at her unfettered body he had been too blinded by rage but now he could appreciate every curve of her lovely body. She shivered as his eyes assessed her quivering breasts, and he reached to run a thumb over her taut nipple. His eyes flared with smoldering heat, and Blair felt a wave of pleasure flowing from her breasts to her privates.

Her eyelids dropped and a soft moan escaped her when he took her breast firmly into his palm, and his other hand cupped her bare bottom. He bent her slightly over his arm and swooped to claim her nipple. She couldn't suppress a gasp of pure pleasure when he enveloped the rigid peak with his lips. She felt her senses whirling from the intimate contact, and she clutched at his shoulders for support as her pussy began to ache.

He nibbled her sensitive nipple with his tongue as she threaded her fingers through his wavy hair. She was reeling from the pleasure as he moved to her other breast to repeat his heady caress.

Finally, when she felt totally limp with desire, Chuck bent and lifted her in his arms and deposited her on the bed, letting his gaze wander over her like a conquering invader.

She watched breathlessly as he removed his coat, vest, shirt and shoes before joining her on the bed, wearing nothing but his trousers. She couldn't help but admire what a fine specimen of masculinity her husband was, for he embodied all the qualities of her girlish fantasies and much more.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined you would be," he murmured, the admiration emanating from him in folds.

He reclaimed her lips, with light feathery kisses, as his hand began to explore her breasts once more. He rolled one nipple between his strong fingers first gently, and then firmly enough to make her gasp with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt moisture dripping from her pussy as he switched to her other nipple, bringing it to full attention as well. Her breath left her on a moan, and she arched her back, instinctively offering her breasts to him. She felt lightning heat shoot straight through to her loins, and a strange urgency began to grow in the pit of her belly.

Chuck took his time to awaken her smoldering desire, and he fanned the flames until she was burning, even though it was a supreme effort for him not to simply ravish her. She was so damned desirable that he had to hold onto his urges with rigid control. He leisurely tasted her, nipping her breasts before his head dropped lower.

He nibbled along the undersides of her breasts, his hot breath sending shivers of delight through her. His fingers were light as thistledown, skimming across her belly, hip and inner thigh, finally coming to rest in the bright triangle of hair at the juncture of her thighs. She felt his fingers combing through those hairs, slowly stroking ever downward, as he explored her most private part thoroughly.

"My, my," he whispered, "someone is very wet."

He felt an odd jolt of jubilation at the fact.

Blair gave a mortified groan when she felt his fingers sliding over her swollen folds, but she couldn't stop her hips from arching to welcome his hand. He chuckled before he bent to kiss her lips. He kept the kiss light, giving her the chance to concentrate on his clever fingers and what they were doing between her thighs. He watched her expression change to one of wonder, as she felt his intimate touch for the first time, and he took his time, drawing forth an abundance of slick moisture from her sweet pussy.

Her thighs were thrown wide in welcome, and she tilted her hips to rub her wet pussy lips against his hand as she whimpered. Very slowly, he slipped one long finger inside her, feeling her tense in uncertainty at his invasion. He kept kissing her, using his lips to anchor her tilting world, as he gently probed her. She was incredibly tight and wet, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he delved into her scalding heat.

He could feel the barrier of her virginity, and he was careful not to break it. He felt a pang of remorse and he cursed the day when he had ignored his baser instincts and let his jealously assume that she was not chaste. For now, he stroked her gently, slowly withdrawing his finger before plunging it again into her velvety softness with hypnotic repetition.

Blair moaned as she clung to his shoulders, writhing with need on the bed. When Chuck withdrew his hand to dispense with his trousers, and Blair mewled in disappointment, thinking he meant to abandon her. He chuckled lightly as he pulled his pants off and discarded them before resuming his probing strokes.

"Don't worry," he murmured as he kissed her temple. "I couldn't turn away from you now even if my life depended on it."

He inserted a second finger to loosen her tight pussy for his cock. This elicited a gratified groan from his bride, and he grinned while his lips drifted down the slender column of her neck to sample her luscious breasts once again. He devoured them, paying particular homage to the tightly budded nipples, before trailing molten kisses back up to her parted lips. He broke off from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and halting his exploration of her womanhood, as he clenched his eyes tightly closed and took several deep breaths to steady his racing heart.

Blair opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip, her expression one of hesitation. "Have I . . . have I displeased you somehow?" she asked anxiously.

Chuck groaned and gave a pained chuckle before opening his eyes to return her troubled stare. He gave her a pained smile. "Far from it, my Blair. I just need to cool my lusts before I end up cheating you of your pleasure."

In support of his statement, he pressed his groin against her hip, letting her feel the steely length of his penis. His burning heat caused Blair to gasp even as a flutter of excitement flickered through her belly. She smiled up at him seductively, rubbing her breasts against the wiry hairs on his chest.

"Are you saying there's more pleasure to come?"

Chuck's eyes danced with humor, and he couldn't suppress a brief chuckle at her naïve question. "Indeed my lady, we are just getting started."

Blair's eyes opened wide, and she gave him a wicked grin at this news, looking very intrigued. She hadn't known what to expect, but she was glad to know that he wasn't finished with her. Her body was far from satisfied, even though she had no idea what it needed.

Chuck's fingers resumed their play as he sampled her lips once more. When she was once again writhing with need upon the bed, he knelt between her thighs, supporting his weight on his elbows. Blair felt the tip of his penis parting her slick folds, and she opened her eyes wide in fear. Before she had time to wonder about his intentions, he slid partially inside her, absorbing her gasp of surprise with his lips. He deepened the kiss, delving into the depths of her sweet mouth, while he gently probed her with shortened strokes, giving her a chance to get used to him being partially inside her.

Her pussy was so tight that Chuck had to ease his cock into her, little by little, and he continued to kiss and caress her as he did so. He was holding his breath as he slowly worked himself into her until he was buried nearly halfway in her sweet cunt. He knew his cock was large. Even seasoned prostitutes sometimes had a hard time accommodating him, so he knew to take it slow or he would hurt his virginal bride. He toyed with her breasts to distract her, nibbling and tugging on her nipples as she panted beneath him.

Blair gradually relaxed and let her thighs fall wide apart, only to feel him plunge completely inside her with one mighty stroke. Chuck breached her maidenhead, bringing her a sharp stab of pain, and he froze, letting the shock of his intrusion slowly fade. He kissed her gently, finally raising his head to brush her hair back away from her face, as he looked down at her confused expression.

"I am sorry, my Blair."

Chuck kissed her once more, waiting until she began to respond to his kiss fully before he moved inside her again. His movements were slow and careful, letting her have time to stretch and get used to the incredible fullness, as he kissed and stroked her. Finally, she relaxed and began to tilt her hips to meet his thrusts, and he lengthened his strokes, eliciting little cries of pleasure from her parted lips.

Chuck sucked in a breath, letting his head fall back as he savored her pussy. He slipped a hand underneath her bottom and tilted her hips to slide home even further. She quickly caught his rhythm and began to answer his thrusts, drawing another moan of pleasure from his lips. She devoted herself to his pleasure, and he marveled at her unselfish lovemaking. Although she was incredibly innocent, she eagerly grasped each new movement, and met his desires without reservation.

Blair clung to her husband, as she felt her world careening out of control. The pleasure was so intense that she felt she couldn't bear it, and she sobbed as he surged inside her, nudging against her very core. Suddenly, she couldn't hold on any longer, and she clutched his flanks and screamed, as sweet release washed over her. She felt as if she were drifting on a sea of delight, and she was vaguely aware of Chuck murmuring tender words in her ear, as he stroked the hair back from her face. She gradually floated back to earth and he began to move once more. She still felt somewhat disoriented until he bent and claimed her breast. He used his teeth to pull at her nipple until she gasped and came back to full awareness.

He was still inside her, moving slowly, and she began to answer with upward thrusts of her hips. With each stroke, he would withdraw almost completely and then ram fully into her, forcing her breath out on a moan.

"Wrap your legs around me," he urged her in a husky whisper.

She eagerly complied, allowing him to plunge into her even more forcefully. She was gratified to hear his groan of pleasure, and she gripped his flexing buttocks with her legs, urging him even deeper into her greedy pussy. They strained and struggled up the last plane of passion and finally burst over the edge together, clinging to each other as they floated listlessly on the waves of their pleasure.

Blair could hear his rasping breath in her ear, and she smiled, hugging him to her with her arms and legs. As his seed poured inside her in hot, pulsing waves, she clung to him, strangely pleased by the notion that he had claimed her. A wave of tenderness washed over her at the thought of her strong husband lying so vulnerable and spent. She loved having him buried intimately inside her, and she savored the moments, reluctant for him to part from her.

Chuck finally rose up on his elbows. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

The smile Blair gave him took his breath away, and she surprised him by tightening her pussy around his slackening cock. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief as she ran the tip of her finger over his bottom lip.

"No," she grinned. "Can we do that again?"

…

**Yes-6.01 was inspiring. The others not so much... So does this update make up for the lateness- let me know :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter wrote itself. I had something completely different planned which I even started writing and then poof- it just changed midway and I was left scratching my head. But anyway I don't completely hate the way it turned out. Also I just wanted to thank you all for all the love that you shower this fic with. All your reviews make me smile and finally thanks for being patient and waiting for updates.**

**Disclaimer: My research for this story was really limited. If you are looking for a story with perfect historical facts and details- then this is not it.**

**Genre- Historical**

**Main characters: Blair and Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I may own many things- Gossip Girl is not one of them**

**R&R**

* * *

It was a grey morning. The clouds hung low, growling threatening, but never carrying out their threats. The weather impacted upon the people on the street and everyone seemed to be scowling under their dog eared best coats. Nate groaned inwardly as he trudged along the rest of the workers, his tendon straining with the weight of the pendulum he swung to operate the machine. As the cotton flew here and there, he coughed and his mind was immediately drawn to the one he seemed unable to forget. His life was tremendously different a few months ago. On such days Nathaniel Archibald sat indoors playing pool with his companions partaking refreshments that he used to take for granted then.

He wasn't a worker. He was never meant to be one. He was never meant to trudge along these god forsaken people who had no knowledge of personal hygiene. He swung the pendulum one last time and walked out with a huff to his supervisor.

"Get on with your work, lad. You don't come up here to chat." The bald man said harshly as he caught his gaze.

Nate's upper lip curled. How did this uncouth worker gain the audacity to speak to him as such? He was an Archibald- the blood of the Vanderbilt clan was part of his heritage.

"I seek to resign." He said quietly

The supervisor looked up and scowled. 'That'd be the third job you left this week, wouldn't it? Soon you wouldn't have one to leave."

Nate nodded in greeting and walked out. The man was correct in his assumption. He will soon have nothing and he did need a job. He kicked a stone and growled.

"Mr. Archibald, is anything the matter?"

Nate turned to see the pretty Miss Humphrey looking at him in concern. Feeling ashamed at his public outburst, he bowed down to her and attempted a smile.

"I apologize if I alarmed you, Miss Humphrey. I was merely anxious and unfortunately chose to broadcast it in public."

Her brow furrowed deeper and she looked at him intently. "Pray, tell me what ails you, sir?"

Nate smiled at the innocent and unhesitant concern in her voice. It was his first smile since he left the Empire- since the day he was betrayed by the ones he called his friends.

"I am afraid I have to deny you the answer, Madam. I could not bear to burden my troubles on your shoulders."

She squared her shoulders and looked at him defiantly "I assure you I am not as delicate as you might think me to be. A woman looks fragile but she has the strength to bear all the emotional traumas inflicted upon her."

Nate laughed at that. "Miss Humphrey, the women I grew up with would swoon at the mere mention of trauma."

She colored at that. "But then, you should remember I am no debutante."

"Indeed you are not." He said, staring at the innocent yet strong girl beside him. She was definitely no Blair and she could never be Serena but she was simply Miss Humphrey.

She looked away and fiddled with her basket.

"I should be leaving, sir. I am expected for tea at home. But perhaps you could accompany me?"

"I would be delighted."

She smiled at him "And perhaps you would divulge the secret anxiety ailing you."

He returned her smile unconsciously "Perhaps"

His heart had lightened considerably at the encounter and he had every wish to prolong it. He had developed a liking towards the Humphreys. While they lived modestly their warmth made up for the lack of luxury. He stepped beside Miss Humphrey and she blushed prettily as they walked towards their humble home.

"Jenny, what is the matter with you?"

They both jumped at the loud voice and looked back. Daniel Humphrey stood gaping at them. Nate smiled at him which surprisingly Dan didn't return.

Jenny smiled at her brother. "You startled us both, dear brother."

"It would seem unmanly to admit it but alas she speaks nothing but the truth." Nate replied impishly

Jenny giggled but it only made Dan's scowl even more pronounced. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Jennifer, father will be looking for you. Why don't you hurry along your way? Mr., Archibald and I have much to discuss."

Jenny looked most affronted but after a wary glance from her brother she nodded and went along. Nate felt his lightened mood dissolve.

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked the dark haired man

Dan shuffled awkwardly and sighed. He put his chin up and began resolutely "There is something that I must say to you. I do not how you can perceive my interference but I am sure I have within my rights to say what I must say."

"And what is that?"

"I know your circumstances..."

"I know that" Nate snapped irritably "And yet you welcomed me to your home."

Dan sighed "I did because I believed that every man should have a chance to make their own impression. And ever since I have come to learn your circumstances more intimately."

Nate snorted "You mean through the treasured Miss Van der Woodsen? She has no right to spread these lies. If I was at fault then so was she. It is only human that she could cover her tracks by spreading lies about me."

Dan's face hardened "She told me nothing about you. She has too much dignity for that."

Nate laughed "She has you under spell too, does she?"

Dan took a deep breath "Nathaniel, this has nothing to do with Miss Van der Woodsen. I meant what I said earlier. You are our friend but you must understand that I do not, under any circumstances, approve of you prolonging your acquaintance with my sister. She is an innocent and has a reputation to protect."

"I have no designs on your sister. She has my deepest respect." Nate cried

"That very well may be. Still, I would advise you to stay away from her. I do not wish any unwarranted harm to befall her and I believe you wouldn't either."

He bowed low and walked out, leaving a bitter man cursing his luck.

…

Blair stirred slowly, her sleep muddled mind barely acknowledging the feel of the soft petal against her skin. It was still blissfully dark in the chambers as the curtains were draped over the windows. It helped her slip back to sleep but a moment later the brush of cold morning air on her lower back made her shiver. She shivered and stirred but immediately warm fingers closed themselves upon the exposed skin caressing the chill away. Blair snuggled closer to the warmth next to unconsciously and arched her neck on the pillow. Immediately she felt cold petals trail down her neck. She moaned in discomfort and shifted.

"Forgive me, my lady" a warm husky voice whispered. Blair eyes fluttered open as warm lips replaced the cold petals. She blushed as she realized how intimately she was wrapped around him. He had one arm across her bare chest, his hand barely touching her nipple and the other was entwined in hers. Her legs were encased by his thigh and his hard member was slowly rubbing against her outer thigh.

Brown eyes fluttered to meet hazel and she almost sighed at the utter tenderness in his eyes.

"Good morning, my Blair." He said huskily

His voice brought back velvety memories of last night. Entwined arms and feverish kisses and utter wanton need that she had displayed…She blushed at how eagerly she had succumbed to the desire he invoked in her. She had brought up with rigid guidelines as to behavior and she had all but thrown manners out of the window the past night.

"Blair, I wished you a good morning."

She looked up in his eyes, confused by the utter myriad of emotions he was invoking and managed to smile.

"Forgive me, my lord. I-.." she began

"My lord?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow

A smile touched her lips "Forgive me, my Chuck" she whispered shyly, savoring the thought that he was hers "I was merely thinking"

He had smiled at her use of his name and tilted his head to address her last thought "I can only hope they were pleasant thoughts."

"What do you think?"

"Well, that would depend on your thoughts, Blair. If you are perhaps engaged in thoughts of last night, as I have been since dawn, I would think that yes, they were pleasant thoughts..."

Blair blushed a deep maroon but arched an eyebrow "You are very modest, Chuck."

He chuckled "Forgive me if I am wrong, but your moans did provide the impression that you had loved every single moment of my attention."

Blair flushed angrily and swatted at him, struggling to get him off. He chuckled at her efforts, enjoying the blushes and angry glint in her eyes and pinned her under him even more.

"I seem to have offended my lady."

"You shouldn't be speaking of such things. It is not proper" she huffed

He laughed at her. "Blair, surely you know I am not proper. And when the lady doesn't protest to engaging in the acts why does she protest to discussion about them?"

Blair believed she had turned purple by now. "You will never be welcome to my bed again" she announced bravely

"Never again?" he asked raising an eyebrow "I shall have to remedy that."

His lips descended upon hers and soon her squeal of protest was turned into a moan. His hand moved down to play with her nipple. Blair felt a jolt of pleasure run to her core and gasped. Chuck had been right- she was very sensitive there. He deepened the kiss, burying his hand in her luxurious hair. Her hands moved around his neck almost involuntarily and he broke off the kiss to press kisses onto her neck.

"Chuck..." she gasped

"Blair" he whispered, brushing the hair off her face tenderly before he placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. His lips trailed down to her chest and he pressed her back on the bed. She eagerly spread her thighs as he placed himself between them. His fingers found their way to the triangle of curls there and he slowly brushed across clit.

Blair flinched, unable to stop the hiss of pain that rushed to her. Suddenly she realized how very sore she felt there. She lay there fighting between the rational thought of stopping him and irrational desire to have him in her yet again.

Fortunately or unfortunately Chuck made the decision for them. He sat up quickly, a worried look on his face.

"Are you hurting?" he asked her urgently

Blair sighed and sat back up, wincing slightly.

"Oh" Chuck stated "You are. Did- did I hurt you last night? Was I too quick in taking you?"

Blair blushed "No, oh no Chuck. I-I am sore, very sore but you didn't hurt me. You know you didn't."

He stared at her face before swinging off the bed.

"Chuck..." she called confused.

"Stay there. Do not move." He commanded before leaving for his chamber.

Confused at his abrupt departure, Blair laid back on the pillows. Why had he left like that? She gasped suddenly; he had been just able to take her again. He must have been inflamed with lust and she –she had denied him. She was sure that his paramours were all too happy to take him. Had she disappointed him? For the first time she wondered how had she made him feel? He had taken her to new heights of pleasure but she had just lain there. Had he compared her to other women and found her lacking?

She felt tears welling in her eyes and fought against them. She was staring resolutely at the dark stain on their sheets, the evidence of her maidenhood, when he returned presently.

"Blair..." he said softly

She seemed unable to look at him. A part of her was offended at the thought that she was comparing herself to hussies and another was scared of being rejected. So she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I didn't mean to stop you, I never asked you to..."

There was a sharp intake of breath from her husband and he almost growled.

'Spread your legs."

Blair nodded and lowered herself down. The woman in her was eager to do so but the unceremonious demand was upsetting the dignified lady. She was the Lady Blair. He didn't honestly expect to just spread herself for him whenever it caught his fancy to give her some attention. The meekness which had flown through her suddenly vanished and she opened her mouth to protest about the indignity of it all when she felt something cold placed against her core. She opened her eyes and looked down.

Chuck was kneeling on his elbows and slowly wiping her privates with a wet cloth. His touch was tender and unassuming. She watched as he meticulously wiped the dried blood on her thighs and cleaned the mess their passion had left there. He soaked the cloth in the bowl and placed against her.

Their eyes met as he slowly dabbed it. The tenderness in his eyes and the concern reflected in every pane of his face made shifted within her. In spite of the intimacy she shared with him last night, nothing felt as intimate as the moment they were caught in. The overwhelming affection it invoked caused to catch a sob and tears trailed silently down her cheeks.

He moved up immediately and wiped them.

"Forgive me, my lady. I never knew I hurt you so much."

"You didn't "she assured him "You didn't hurt me."

He shook his head resolutely "Don't lie, Blair. I was so caught up in my passion that I forgot that you were an innocent." He slipped his hand under hers and kissed her knuckles "But then you always inflame me so much that I lose reason. It is not-"

Blair placed a finger on his lips. She placed her palm against his cheek and he kissed her.

"You did not hurt me. Last night was the most beautiful night of my life." She closed her eyes, blushing slightly "I never felt more alive."

He lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss "Neither did I." Scrambling back to his previous position, he removed the icy cloth and kissed her upper thighs. "I promise that the next time I take you, there will be no pain, only pleasure."

He framed her face and kissed her thoroughly. She grasped onto him, wishing that the kiss would never end.

It did though and not in the way she wanted. There was a slight creak and then.

"Lady Blair, really it's almost noon. Lord Bass is requesting-nay demanding your presence at the –"A small shriek punctuated the sentence and Dorota succumbed to the first swoon on her life.

Blair gasped in shock and Chuck smirked: "We finally have a use for the smelling salts she brought."

…

Lord Bartholomew Bass wasn't a patient man. He was never the sort who waited to act. He believed in actions and the idea of sitting around in contemplation wasn't something he did. It was definitely an inconvenience especially as he was getting on with his years. Yet he couldn't say he was enjoying patiently to see how the courtship of his son had gone.

Lady Blair had definitely started the evening well. His son had been unable to tear his eyes away from her and from the reports the whole of London ton was gossiping about the newlyweds and how Lord Charles Bass seemed totally enamored by his wife at the ball. Yet, he had seen the red eyes of his daughter-in-law when she had bid him goodnight.

He sighed- he hated when people wasted time on misunderstandings when they clearly had feelings for each other. What had his son done last night that Lady Blair, who usually rose early, had not come down for breakfast? Had he broken her heart again? Had she taken ill again? He needed to interfere again and this it would be Chuck who would heed his words.

It was then that the door opened and Lord and Lady Bass walked in. She was dressed in a pale blue dress and Chuck seemed to be guiding her in. She smiled at him and said.

"My lord, I believe we have kept you waiting. There was just an –an incident- with my maid." She blushed very prettily and looked down. His son smirked at that. He looked at her sparkling eyes and the constant blush on her cheeks to the highly satisfied smirk curling his son's lips and smiled inwardly.

There was no doubt about the fact that the couple had reconciled.

"It is of no consequence, my lady. In fact I might congratulate you. You two have left quite an impression on the London ton."

Chuck rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. Blair smiled at her father-in-law.

"I try and fulfill all my obligations."

Bart chuckled "And promises too, my lady."

Her blush deepened "I 'm a Waldorf, my lord."

"You always will be. But now, my child, you are a Bass too." He said fondly before turning to face his son, who was watching the exchange with avid interest.

"So, Charles, I believe that the mills are operating well. However, I haven't heard from Stephen about the rent this month. I suppose you haven't either as you were gallivanting in London."

Chuck sighed "I received a report yesterday. There are no dues. The estate is running smoothly, my lord."

"Very well then. I suppose you could stay in London for a while. You have been making quite an impression on the ton and I will have Arthur sort out the invitations accordingly and plan a calendar for you two."

Chuck groaned "No, my lord that would not be necessary. We will not be attending any more obligatory events..." He saw the disappointed look on his wife's face and added "Only the ones we want to."

Bart grimaced "That is preposterous. What will do in London if you are not attending the events?"

"I was thinking of making you a grandchild "Chuck stated matter-of-factly.

Blair choked on her tea. Bart stared at his son in shock and Chuck braced himself for the reprimand that was coming. Then the impossible happened. Lord Bartholomew Bass laughed for the first time in years. Chuck stared at him for a moment and then joined in. The sight of the two men laughing made Blair relax slightly. The embarrassment was a small price to pay for the first bonding moment between father and son that she had witnessed.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
